Wolves Reign
by Immortal-Blood
Summary: Police have been watching the death toll and suspicious activities of two highly-respected gangs since the beginning of time. Finally catching a lead, they begin to unravel the secrets and mystery behind it all. When Sakura Kinomoto suddenly gets sucked into it the middle of it all, her life changes drastically as her heart grows for one individual that can't admit he needs her.
1. College

WOLVES REIGN

**Kyoto Federal Department**

**January 31, 2013**

**3:55 A.M.**

All she could do was sit there, staring blankly at the unattractive dark gray wall. She knew people were on the other side staring at her as they observed her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was _him _and whether or not _he _was alive. Tears slipped down her bleeding and bruised face, tickling her skin. She didn't make a move to wipe them away, not wanting to give them any idea as to why she was crying. However, they probably already knew the truth. Body shaking from the chill of the vents breeze, her eyes twitched as someone entered the interrogation room. Footsteps were loud and unattractive as they stepped on either side of her. Two high-class characters entered the room, dressed in dark suits. The door slammed shut with a loud snap, getting a reaction out of her. Eyes never leaving the trained spot she found just bellow the one way glass, her vision was suddenly obscured as the two new bodies sat down in the plastic chairs. Familiar dark blue eyes trailed over her, assessing the damaged and dirty clothing, the blood stain that wasn't hers, and all the bruise and cuts forming on her perfect skin. Still keeping her gaze trained on the spot, even though she could no longer see it, she ignored the two federal agents sitting before her. A small tape recorder was placed none too gently down on the cold silver table, large fingers turning in clockwise so the speaker faced her. Silence followed for a long moment, ticking away like a grave sight. Breathing hitched at the pain in her ribs, she finally turned her gaze to one of the agents as he pressed the little red button.

"January 31st, 4 am Sunday morning, witness one interrogation. Please state your name, age and place of birth." The agent's voice spoke, low and even as it echoed throughout the cold, bland room.

"Sakura Li, twenty one years old, born in Tomoeda, Japan." Her eyes flicked between the two agents, taking in their shadowed gazes as the single dim light over head illuminated poorly.

"Do you confirm that you are betrothed to a Syaoran, Li?" the other agent asked her voice just as low and even as her partners.

"Yes,"

"For how long…?"

"Does that matter?" Sakura's green eyes were sharp, never leaving the dark blue hues of the female agent.

"No it doesn't, but it might help your case Mrs. Li. Do you know where your husband is now?" the question, however sharp, hung there for a while as Sakura continued to stare. The recording going in tiny circles as the tape took in the silence as well. Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything, the woman frowned. "Mrs. Li, if you don't want the charges placed on you then I suggest…"

"He's dead," both agents mouth turned into a thin line of frustration, watching their witness's expressionless face. As Sakura returned their looks evenly, her mind went else where, remembering painfully the events that had taken place.

"Mrs. Li, can you explain in detail the events…" but she wasn't listening as little by little tears slipped down her face, coating in with the blood and dirt caking her skin, her neck, before finally she broke down and cried.

**One year before **

**January 31, 2012**

**9:20 A.M.**

"I can't believe my baby girl is going away to college." Fujitaka Kinomoto moaned his voice pitched high as he tried to keep his composure. Keeping his daughter enveloped in his arms, he continued, "I'm sure the board of director can find you a job at the company, you wouldn't have to go so far away to find a career and then you could be safe at home."

"Dad…dad I can't breathe," Sakura huffed out with a laugh as her father squeezed her a tad tighter.

"No dad, the little monster needs to go to college so she can actually learn something."

"Hey!" Sakura snarled emerald eyes sharp as she glared daggers at her older brother. He only laughed, taking her from their father's grasp and giving her a hug himself.

"But, dad's right you need to be careful out there in the wild. Never know what kind of beast you can scare away with the glare of yours." He continued as she tried slamming her fist against his arm, failing miserably as he held her tighter. "Least we know she can't get a guy with this attitude, so we don't have to worry dad."

"Touya, be nice to your sister."

"I am being nice," Touya answered with a laugh, letting Sakura go before she could bite him. Pretending to be hurt, she sniffed, wiping a dry spot on her cheek as she took a causal step away from her family. Between her brother and father, she was by far the shortest, never having actually grown any taller then five feet. Craning her neck slightly to see her six foot tall male family, she grinned wickedly.

"Well then, I'm off before Tomoyo calls the brigade and both our house phones panic." This time tears began to well up as she took in one last look, the two men she'd always had in her life. Though, she hardly saw her father, he was the only one that took care of her from birth to now. Even her brother had a say in the way she was raised. Feeling the lump in her throat, she smiled brighter to try and hide it. "I'll call, love you both."

"Hurry up and go before I change my mind." Fujitaka ordered, handing her the black backpack. Sakura nodded, tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear as she walked off the porch. Slinging her back over her back, she turned, not wanting her family to see the tears that blurred her vision. Searching awkwardly for her car keys, she beeped her red Honda to life and turned giving both her home and family a last good bye. Fujitaka waved with one arm on his sons shoulder for support as he watched his little girl finally leave.

It took Sakura a moment to clear her vision as she backed out of the drive and finally drove off. College, she was going to college after two years of living the life she wanted to outside of high school. She didn't know why she decided to get a job and take a break from school, but she did and now as her life began to unravel before her eyes, she decided to attend college. It had been a unanimous decision amongst her friends, all of them trying their hardest to get into the same school at the same time. It wasn't easy but they finally did it. Pulling away from her neighborhood, Sakura stared out the window as she rolled to a stop at the first main light. Tomoeda was a small town and had given her the best life she could have hoped for, but now she needed to move on. As the light turned green, tears long since blurred her vision continued to fall. Sniffing awkwardly, she shook her head at the despair bubbling around her and turned up the volume to _Eminem's _debut album. It was a good distraction as she pulled onto the highway, heading for the Kyoto and her new life. _Eminem _was a known rapper that went big back when she was in elementary school. His words lived his life and as she caught on to _Pink's _verse on "Won't back down" she couldn't help but let their words together bring her an insight to a new life. She could do this, how could she not? College was just a whole new part in a world that lived off of higher power and higher education. At least all her friends will be there with her, finding themselves just as she was trying to. Smiling more to herself then to the thought that she was crying like a child, she began singing along at top notch. _College, here I come…_

**Kyoto, Japan **

**10:53 a.m.**

He stared out at the large property, taking in two of his friends as they mocked play with swords. Their movements were fast, almost to a blurring point. Though the weapons they were using weren't real, he could easily make out the vital points each inflicted on one another. A blow to the stomach, a slice against the neck, and even a blow to the chest, each time they connected it left the other breathless as they tried to counter it. Real swords would have left blood, not sweat. Turning, he left the window with his mind occupied. They had lost to the enemy, a trait no one took too well. He could tell by the way his friends were practicing forcefully with each blow of their fake weapons, that they took couldn't handle the defeat. Though no one was critically hurt, it had tormented their pride. Unconsciously he reached for the bandage wrapped around his left arm, the blood stain visible. Walking down the spiral staircase to the front room, he was met instantly with a cold blast of a fan. Stopping in his tracks, he stared, dark eyes widening at the scene before him. A large metal fan stood atop an oak table, blowing full blast as two other friends that lived with him sat in front of it. Noises as strange as a dying gazelle came from their mouths, hair billowing about them.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling skeptical as he stared at the two.

"An experiment," blue eyes twinkled with mischief as one of his friends responded through the fan, making their voice echo in cut tones. "Want to join us Li?"

"No, no I think I'll pass. Have you seen Meilin?" he asked, moving away from them as he tried to make an escape.

"With Wei," the two chorused. He was gone before they could say anything else with the fan, Taking long strides towards the west wing of the large mansion. He could hear a feminine voice yell out in pain as he neared the far end, the cries of anguish making him cringe even as he blocked out the voice with his hands. His own pain erupted in his arm the moment he lifted it and as he winced, he entered the infirmary room. Lying on her stomach, Meilin Rae looked worse for wear as she dug her nails into the padding of the cot she laid on.

"Well if the misses wouldn't get shot, then this wouldn't happen." An elderly man spoke, his accent rich as he laughed half-heartedly. Meilin cursed, letting out another scream as her back side got stitched up. From his spot against the door frame, he could make out a dark wolf tattoo, teeth barred as it engulfed a red painted rose and sword against her shoulder; the same shoulder that was being stitched up.

"Shove it, Wei; I don't need another lecture from you…arg!"

"He's right you know," they both looked up, Meilin's unusual shade of violet orbs sharpening from pain and annoyance.

"Bite me, I saved your ass! The least you can do is…" she paused, seeing his face. Wincing as Wei pulled on the strand of thread to tighten up her wound; her tears began to waver in her eyes. There was silence after a short while, the elderly man finishing up with her stitching before he cut it loose and stood. With a bow, he was out of the room, giving the two Li's privacy to speak.

"Auntie called," slowly Meilin got up, one hand covering her bare chest as she slid off the mat. Back turned away from her cousin, she reached awkwardly for her shirt and slipped into it. The pain in her shoulder was more agonizing then it had been before it was stitched up and as she tried covering her chest and slip her other arm into the sleeve, she bite harshly on her inner cheek.

"What's my mom want now?" Meilin finally asked voice low as she buttoned her shirt to the top. The silk material of her shirt felt strange against her bare flesh, wearing no bra had its perks but the breeze made her shiver and protrude out the dots of her breasts. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she whirled, eyes widening. "_No,"_

"I'm sorry, she wants us both…"

"Fuck Syaoran, don't you think walking into the devils trap last night was enough!?" her good arm went up in frustration before she held her stomach, leaning back against the stand she'd been laying on earlier. "She's going to take one good look at the two of us, tell _your _mother, and then we'll both be shipped off back to Hong Kong!"

"My mother is with her," his words were harsh yet low, eyes narrowing considerably. Just those simple words made Meilin's heart race as she gawped at him, a million curse words floating through her head. "We are to be at the restaurant at five, Kyle as well."

"Did she at least tell you why?" Meilin asked calmly, her throat suddenly dry.

"Classes start tomorrow was what she said." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders even as the pain in his own arm tugged painfully. Everything always got worse before it got better; it was a rule of the universe. Whatever their mothers had planned for them, couldn't be any worse then the pain they endured during the night. In fact, Syaoran knew nothing could compare to the pain of being shot at.

**University of Kyoto**

**3: 55 p.m.**

Parking in the load–unload zone, Sakura got out of her car and stared at the large stone building. University of Kyoto was supposed to be the number one, top rated universities throughout Japan. Her brother had gone to it, and their father had gone to it. In fact, the place had been where her parents met and fell in love. It had a history of Kinomoto's and she hoped her four years of attending the college would do her good as well. Sakura, however, made a mental note not to follow in her brothers footsteps and return him after graduating. Pulling out her slim cell phone, she texted her friends in a mass message and grinned. She was finally here; ready to start a whole new chapter in her life. Opening the back and disappearing into it, she began grabbing what would be the easiest to carry to her new room. A room she would be sharing with a stranger, the thought made her stomach clench in nerves, but she quickly squished the thought. Her kind-hearted nature would easily trap her roommate, even if it would take half the year. Those words had been her friend Tomoyo's words and she began to live by it. One box in hand, she began to close her trunk and lock the car, moving around it awkwardly. From memory her room was on the fourth floor and down a long stretch of a hall. Even though she wasn't sharing it with any of her best friends, her neighbor got to be one of them. That was something at least; she didn't have to start a new completely alone.

Time began to sidle by as Sakura unloaded her car little by little, the few boxes she brought carrying important items to make her room lively. As she finally came to the last load, her purse and backpack resting against her back as they battled her left shoulder, she moved to grab the last box and slam the trunk shut. The slope leading to the university from the parking lot was a stretch, giving her legs something to scream for. The moment her legs found level ground and the first set of stairs that entered the large brass doors, someone yelled. Turning her head, she squinted against the blazing sun peeking out of the trees, not seeing anyone. When the yell came again she realized too late that it was coming from within the corridors. Quick movements got her down the steps a second too late as it burst open, a body slamming against her arm and knocking both box and person down. Someone swore and Sakura didn't know if it was her or the person that just knocked into her. Vision blurred as her hair flew, getting her heart beat to thump drastically. It almost felt like the end the way she felt her body go down, her vision obscured by her own strands. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her fall right before it met with the ground and she blinked, hearing a crash of a box a moment later.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" a masculine voice answered, breathing into her ear. Trying to decipher what just happened, she blinked, nodding her head slowly. Her death had come to a quick end, stopping in time.

"What just happened?" she asked as she turned away from her overturned box.

"Would you believe the apocalypse came early and I just saved your life?" blue eyes twinkled with mischief, making her blink. The confusion bubbled around her mind before she realized he was hitting on her. Arms still wrapped around her waist, he straightened her into a standing position. "Sorry, we should just sue the school. Whoever came up with bars for handles is a complete idiot. Doors open to soon, student death toll is rising because of them." that made her laugh, getting a grin out of him as he finally let her body go.

"I see, so the apocalypse is the school's door knobs." Fixing her purse and backpack, she smiled warmly. "Thank you for saving me,"

"Of course, I can't let a damsel in distress die from such bizarre endings." The guy laughed, shaking his head as he stuck out his arm. "Jonathan Haruto and I really am sorry for almost killing you, however not sorry to have met you." Sakura arched a brow, taking his outstretched hand.

"Sakura Kinomoto," through his smile she caught his falter. Taking her hand back, she moved to grab her box with a sigh. "My brother always makes fun of me for being clumsy, so please don't worry about bumping into me. I'm prone to it."

"Brother huh," Jonathan spoke slowly. Sakura stood, assessing the change of atmosphere. The guy was almost frozen in place, deep in thought. She didn't understand why and from the way his blue eyes took her in like a predator, she didn't think she wanted to know. "Seeing how I almost knocked you into another world, why don't I treat you to dinner?"

"No, no that's okay." Sakura said too quickly and sighed. "My friend Chiharu will kill me if I suddenly went out somewhere without her permission or saying something first." It was a poor excuse but a true one. The hurt was evident on his strong jaw but so was the doubt she caught when she mentioned her name and brother.

"Let me at least help you to your dorm room, just in case another apocalypse happened."

"Sure," she smiled with a laugh, letting him take her box and backpack. Protective over her purse, she lifted it higher on her shoulder and followed after the tall blond, keeping in sync with his long legs. She didn't notice before but he was intriguing and not because of the strong muscles she could clearly see through his thin shirt. "Now that I'm thinking about it, were you in a hurry somewhere?"

"Uh," Jonathan gave her a glance, the same concentrated expression written across his face. "Nah, I was just heading to meet up with my brother and his girlfriend, but they can wait."

"How noble of you," she laughed, fingers tucking away a strand of her hair. They walked in silence for awhile, the awkwardness of it all beating down on her. She couldn't help but keep the faint blush from creeping up her face as they walked on. A few times she caught the looks of other female students as they watched Jonathan and her walk down the hall of the fourth floor. The girls eyes taking in his strong frame and handsome faces, while they gave her a dirty look that screamed jealousy. "Umm, it's here." She spoke, voice almost breaking at the strange silence.

"Sakura…!" a voice loud and clear echoed down the hallway, having the two turn around just as a hyper brown-haired girl approached. Dressed in a _papa roach _tee cut up to suit the femininity and rocker status, as well as black dickies and combat boots, Chiharu Miharu all but radiated punk. "We've been looking all over for you; we saw your car parked but not you. Where have you been!?" she bellowed and stopped in her tracks, wavy strands of hair brushing her shoulder as she blinked. "Umm, hello," she said breathlessly, eyes on Jonathan before turning to Sakura curiously. Sakura knew from the way the girls eyes sharpened in color that she was screaming with questions in her head.

"Sorry I…almost died from the school apocalypse." Sakura answered, smiling sheepishly as Jonathan laughed outright. "Uh, Jonathan this is my friend Chiharu, Chiharu…Jonathan. He saved me from a death experience."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jonathan replied kindly, trying not to laugh as he took in Sakura's friends confused stare.

"Ditto," Chiharu blinked, her hazel eyes going from one person to the other. A phone shrilled loudly as if whoever was calling was angry with the world. Jonathan swore as he entered the room and easily placed Sakura's box on the nearest table, digging into his pocket for the ringing device.

"That's my cue; it was delightful to meet the two of you. Sakura, see you around?" he was walking down the long hall before she could respond, answering his cell phone with a clipped tone of voice. Bringing her gaze back to Chiharu, who was watching the man walk away; she shook her head and laughed.

"Don't say it, just…don't say it."

"Sakura Kinomoto, you need to explain like right now…no wait, over dinner!" Chiharu latched onto her arm, pulling her to the side as she shut the dorm bedroom. "The girls are waiting for us at the restaurant, I being the amazing friend, volunteered to search for your missing ass and what do I find!? I find you already making friends with a really, really hot guy. Who is he? How did he save you? What just happened…?" Sakura listened to her friend babble on, asking a million questions as the two girls walked down the hall towards the outside world. She couldn't help but wonder the same thing as well.

**Kabuki's Restaurant **

**5:17 p.m. **

He could feel their stares as he walked across the dimly light pathway, weaving around chairs and people set up in the center of the two story restaurant. A deep part of him wished the stares were aimed at the waitress, but he knew the truth. Dressed in an expensive dark suit, brown hair slicked back so strands didn't shield his face, he was an eye sore. Walking behind him, dressed in a dark red gown too fancy for the kind of restaurant they were at, Meilin caught the eyes of half the guests as well. Though she was hanging on the arm of her boyfriend, it didn't stop from lookers wanting to gaze at the violet-eyed beauty. Her raven black hair was set up in a half bun, letting the long tendrils of it to cascade down her bare back. Syaoran had been surprised she'd worn a dress that exposed her back. The bullet wound she'd received on her shoulder wasn't visible to the eye, but the twitch of her eyes was indicating the pull and tug of each movement. The world knew she just wanted to show off her wolf tattoo, warding off predators that didn't belong. Syaoran Li watched in the corner of his eye as a few guests began whispering, keeping a close eye on those that didn't look befitting of a high-ranking restaurant. The moment the waitress moved aside a crimson covering, revealing their table hidden from view, he had to keep his face expressionless and gaze less livid. Four pair of eyes lifted up the moment the cloth cover was moved aside, and it was like the air around them tensed up by that one move.

Bowing respectfully, Syaoran kept his gaze level with that of his mothers before she inclined her head in greeting. Her midnight black hair barely wavering from its position atop her head. "Mother," Meilin's words cut through, her own head bowing as she and her boyfriend greeted the two women sitting at the table. "Is this business or pleasure?"

"Mei…"

"You may perceive this however you'd like," dark eyes held laughter as she arched a brow at Meilin's gawping mouth. "It's good to see you again, Kyle. Please sit down; it looks like you're making the restaurant nervous."

"Sake," Meilin told the waitress before she could escape, making Syaoran narrow his eyes at her as the girl nodded, gaze not meeting Meilin's. "Well Wolf does own the place, I would be nervous too." Ordering their own drinks, the three took their seats as they were told, Meilin the only one talking still. "Really though, business or pleasure because otherwise…"

"Its strictly pleasure, don't be rude Meilin Rae." Meilin's mother spoke with a thin line of her lips, gaze never faltering as she held the same amusement as she had from the beginning. Silence fell as the curtain moved once again, their drinks arriving as well as a platter of food. From the way Syaoran's mother gave their patrons a gaze and a curt nod, the food was a gift from the chef. Being a Li and a highly respected guest, they got a lot of gifts. The moment they were gone, the conversation seemed to pick up without hesitation. "I'm told you moved to the dorm rooms of the University, instead of continuing your boarding with Wolf. Why is that?"

"Seriously, that's what this is about?" Meilin asked, not hesitating as she knocked back a tiny porcelain cup of sake. Syaoran watched her wince slightly, wondering if it was from the taste or the stitches. "It's my third year; I want the experience of living within the walls of school with rules and regulations just once."

"It has nothing to do with the parties Universities are rumored to have, obscuring your studying."

"No mother," Syaoran couldn't help but begin to tune them out, wondering how long the two were going to go back and forth with the same thing. It was like this since he could remember, Meilin and her mother always arguing and talking about school. The conversation always went back to why Meilin was attending the University when she could be taking over the family business, then going back to why she wasn't going to the University close to home. Syaoran's had many conversations about the same thing with his own mother and at the moment, he was glad she wasn't putting her own two senses in.

He had a feeling, as he took a sip of his tea and glanced at the woman across the table, that his mother hadn't something completely on her mind. She was awfully silent, allowing her sister in law do all the talking as daughter and mother had an argument about business and pleasure. One thing was true, their families always found out the little details in their lives. Between Syaoran and Meilin, they never got off the hook regarding what they did in life. Syaoran could feel Kyle's amusement radiating off him as he too, listened to the women's bizarre conversation. Dressed in the same manner, his suit just as dark, it was a rare occurrence to have Kyle with them. Usually it would be just Meilin and Syaoran, meeting with their families for lunch or dinner and getting a good scolding. It seemed that even with Kyle present, arguments could still ensue. Just as the conversation took a turn for the worse and Meilin's sake began to get lower and lower in her glass, a soft hum of a cell phone began to vibrate. Body tense, Syaoran absently touched his suit pocket and groaned. A part of him didn't want to answer the buzzing phone, knowing it was disrespectful when with family during dinner, yet another part was wondering about the bit of information he would learn from answering.

"Oh just answer it, Xiao Lang." his mother spoke, eyes sharp as she ushered him with a wave of her hand. Getting to his feet in apology, hand going into the depths of his coat pocket, Syaoran met Meilin's pleading gaze and sighed. He knew she wanted the distraction to be excused from the table and hoping for the best, he quickly left the stares of the table.

"What…?" He snapped into the phone, walking through the restaurant towards the front. People stared, others gawped, and he was sure some of the waitress's swoon over his presence as he passed. Once or twice he bumped into someone by accident, not apologizing as he listened to the voice on the other end, giving him the details he'd been waiting for.

"_Silver Cobra's on the move, GPS signal says they've went back to the docks again. The twin's went eastward towards Tokyo, I already have someone going on par with them…where are you?"_ a male voice spoke, echoing in his ear. Opening the door with a bush of his back, Syaoran entered the dark outside in a gust of wind.

"Dinner…" someone smacked into his bad shoulder, bringing out the worst of the pain he'd been so good at hiding since it happened. Wincing incredibly, holding in a breath of curses, he glared at the female rocking backwards at the impact. Light brown hair billowed with the gust of wind, her green eyes startled.

"Sorry…sorry…sorry," she was speaking, voice low as she gathered her courage and bowed. Her companions were just as shocked, watching as she kept repeating herself, one hand rubbing her arm. Syaoran couldn't help but smirk, ignoring the burning sensation in his own arm as the pain dulled to a throbbing heat beat.

"Sorry I'm here," he spoke into his phone instead of speaking directly to the girl. Moving to the side, he watched her as the four others ushered her in, whispering amongst themselves. The girl that ran into him, giving Syaoran a quick glance before the door shut behind their forms. "I'll get Mei and Kyle now, text me the coordinates of the docks." He hung up, eyes on the tinted gold window of the restaurants door. Wondering if the girl was still at the foyer with her friends, he felt a slight disappointment when she wasn't just as his phone beeped to life with coordinates. Glancing at it, Syaoran let out a grin. _Let the festivities begin…_

**To be continued…**

Alright then, first off, wolves reign has once before been up but due to…I guess ignorance and confusing chapters I had taken the story off. Now, I have this up, completely renewed and different then the last. Same love triangle, same characters –minus a few, and same gang related war. Hope you all enjoy it, feed back much appreciated. Thank you.

Immortal-Blood XD


	2. Misery Buisness

**University of Kyoto**

**February 1, 2012**

**9:37 a.m.**

CHAPTER TWO: _Misery Business_

Sakura sat in on her first class, staring at the projector screen as the professor droned on about the capabilities one must need in order to succeed in life. The sixty something college professor couldn't raise her voice any higher then one note, her silver-blue eyes sharp like a hawks as she kept them on the students of her classroom. Though it was the first meeting of the semester, she had a feeling the class was going to be forever silent while she talked on and on. That piercing stare sent chills down everyone's spine. Copying down the notes and adding a few of her own, Sakura's hand began to cramp up slowly. She didn't know how much more she could take down, already they were five pages deep on notes and they still had two more hours left of the course. Letting her pen fall into the crease of her notebook, she leaned back, deciding on the latter and listening to the lecture for a little bit. With a room full of students, she wasn't about to be caught _not_ taking notes. Emerald eyes trained on the perfect script above their heads, she began to stretch her fingers until they popped. _At least the chairs are comfortable,_ she thought, leaning to the side so her back adjusted against the blue desk. The professor moved the slide aside, changing it to some strange picture of the brain. Some of the students gagged, getting a stern glare from the silver-blue stare of her wraith. Shutting up instantly, they all stared grossed out at the screen.

Sakura couldn't help it –she was intrigued at the picture. Psychology was the study of the mind; mental functions and behavior. The strange colored human membrane, according to the description was that of someone's mind that had been on drugs for over fifteen years. The discoloration, apparently had come from a bad projection, but Sakura was nonetheless intrigued by it. Glancing around the room, only few others had the same thought as her own; from their lack of emotions and bright eyes, while others tried to ignore the image and take down the notes spoken by the teacher. They were right though, after awhile her appetite would be obscured and lunch would definitely be out of the question the longer she stared at the image. Scribbling notes, she found her mind begin to wander. It was tough to take down notes, listen to the lecture, and try to make sense of it all at the same time. Not one person in the class had raised their hand to ask questions. Whether it was because they got what she was saying or because they were too scared to interrupt the ancient professor, some of the lecture was still confusing. A soft hum filled the air and she froze in place, her eyes bugging out as she realized it was her cell phone that was vibrating. Hoping the teacher didn't hear the noise, she awkwardly shifted positions and tried hitting her purse to get it to stop. No luck, all it did was make her purse slide across the floor with the same noise. Not wanting those bright, angry eyes to land on her, Sakura pretended to take notes with her head against the tiny excuse of a desk and dug for her vibrating device.

Slowly she began to feel like she was back in high school again, hiding from the teacher to text on her cell phone. The only difference though, was she was twenty-one and in college, ducking down in the strange metal chairs from a deranged old professor that looked like she can bite what she chews. Finally gripping her small slim phone, she sat up in the same manner that she rested her head and began jotting down the notes she missed, hoping the teacher wouldn't take away the projection slide just yet. Whoever had sent her cell in frenzy was going to have to wait. Glancing at the wall clock across the vast room, she groaned. According to law, they were required to have at least one short break during the three and a half hours of class. Hoping that time was going to come soon, she winced as her phone went off again and the notes changed to another image of a brain cell. This time she stopped the sound before it got out of time and unfortunately this time, the eyes like a wolf searched the sea of students in vengeance. Pretending it wasn't her that interrupted the class with her obnoxious phone, she began to take side notes of the image, sketching it slightly to get a feel of the brain. Her mind screamed though, as Sakura took a change to glance at her ringing phone. PRIVATE was written across the screen, the green light going downwards as it awaited her decision to answer of decline. Someone tapped on her shoulder, surprising her into a silent shock. Thinking she'd been caught, Sakura brought her eyes to the front first then to the side.

The girl sitting beside her pointed, making it look casual as she began to write down notes. Turning her paper Sakura blinked, realizing she wrote down something for her. Some guy is trying to get your attention. Sakura turned her head, glancing at the projector screen as the professor droned on about the importance of knowledge, then slowly towards the other half of the classroom. Sure enough, she caught sight of a figure wearing a black hooded jacket dancing by the window. Blinking in shock, she stared in astonishment as the guy pulled his hood down to show her his face. Jonathan held a lop-sided grin, pointing at her then disappearing behind the wall for a brief moment. Not sure how to react, she turned her head back to the screen and realized then why he was hiding. The professor had her eyes on that half of the class, talking on and on. Hiding a smile and stifling a laugh, Sakura listened to the teacher talk before bringing her gaze back towards the window. Jonathan was still standing there, making faces and dancing strangely getting her to stifle a laugh. She couldn't believe it.

"By law I'm forced to give you lot a break. Fifteen minutes," the Professor spoke, breaking her streak of talking. Sakura couldn't help but be blinded by the overhead lights as they came to life. Some of the other students groaned as well, as they stood to stretch. Getting to her feet, she weaved around the close knit desks until she was on the other side. Once outside the door she paused, not seeing Jonathan. Brows knitted together, she spun around, searching the bright hall.

"Excuse me," Jonathan coughed out in a harsh breath. Sakura screamed, hand tight against her chest as she whirled around, eyes large. Laughing, Jonathan shook his head as he leaned against the wall.

"You secretly want me dead don't you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes considerably.

"Well no, but I can get that rearranged." Blue eyes twinkled as he grinned, arms crossed over his jacket. "So I see you got the old wolf first thing in the morning. How's that going for you?"

"It's going…how did you know I was in this class?" crossing her own arms across her chest, she eyed him strangely.

"I didn't, I just happened to walk by on my way to the courtyard when I saw this strange glow coming out of the psychology class. Of course, I needed to investigate it maybe take out some threat against the other students." Jonathan answered with a straight face, his eyes never once leaving hers. Taking a moment to process that, Sakura didn't see him move at all, his face suddenly in hers. "Don't think to hard about it."

"I'm sorry…" she flushed, realizing she had been thinking too hard about his statement.

"You're funny," Straightening; Jonathan glanced behind him at her classroom as some of the students began to return to their seats. "I ran into your friend Chiharu, she told me you were here. If it helps, I can teach you an easy way to pass this bats class. I took it last year; it only gets harder as the semester rolls on."

"Yeah, that would be great." Sakura smiled brightly, feeling relief wash over her.

"Well then I will take my leave," taking her hand he kissed her knuckles, bowing his head. "Try not to die just yet; I think I want that as my task." Sakura stared at him, feeling a piece of crumbled paper stay in her hands as he pulled away. "Chow," he laughed, walking away with a wave of his hands. Sakura couldn't help but stare at his retreating back. _Straight forward and gutsy, that one…_looking down, she glanced at the paper, digits in sloppy handwriting scrawled across it.

"And apparently he plans ahead…" she laughed, going back inside her class before she was locked out.

**University of Kyoto **

**12:13 p.m. **

He hurt, but that was to be expected considering he had been shot in the arm two days before. The bullet hadn't embedded itself but grazed him good, leaving a nasty scar and a bruised ego. His arm was a giant sore mass and it was beginning to drag him down as he began his homework. _Finch "Famine or Disease" _blared in his ear, getting his blood pumping as he ignored the entire world. Sitting alone against the cement steps to the Great Hall of the University, he waited for his comrades and hopefully a distraction to not attend his next class. It wasn't his idea to be in college, he needed to keep his schedule occupied and keep his mother happy. Yelan Li's dream and goal for her son was to take over the family business by time he turns twenty-five and so far, with the clock ticking by and the years getting closer and closer to that goal, he wasn't near close enough to achieving it. With his arm hurting and his penman ship beginning to irritate the wound, he couldn't help but pause every other minute. His Calculus pages began to flap in the wind, getting him to wince as he jerked it to sit still. It was becoming a losing battle, the wind and his book pages. Letting his anger get the best of him, he slammed his book shut and let it fall to his feet with a snap louder then his music. All day he'd been like this, having a short temper for the smallest of things and it was irritating him.

Dressed in a black sweater, he felt the heat of the sun even as he pulled it off over his head painfully. The pull of his stitches making Syaoran his in a breath as the bruising around his skin protested from the strain of muscle. As if the day wasn't bad enough, the pain was just adding to the heat of it. The first day of semester was always a drag, classes were always unorganized and the students were like lost cats in an alley way. He already noticed more then once a freshman trying to find their way through the large school, forgetting their place the moment they checked their map. Even when he was a freshman so many years ago, he wasn't that bad. The university may be large, but if you figured out the easiest way to get to your classes then you would do fine. It was basic knowledge and way to similar to being in grade school. The only difference is grade school classes ran together like sponge, while college had three to five hour long classes every two hours if not two days. Feeling the edge of his frustration begin to disappear, Syaoran stared out at the large courtyard and its many students. It always surprised him how no one knew what was right in front of their faces. Every human being could easily ignore the truth of the world so they could live on without a care; live on in the lies spread by politics and governments because they were too scared to know. He never could understand why people would rather be naïve to the world. It made him sick just to think about it. The only reason why he was in the first place was because the pain in his arm was proof to humanities stupidity.

Across the courtyard he caught sight of a familiar face. Surprised, he caught himself squinting to make sure it was her. Her light brown hair shined in the sunlight, moving with the bobble of her head as she laughed at something one of her friends said. Even the three surrounding her began to look familiar and slowly he realized it was the girls from last night. The phrase, "It's a small world" came to mind and he found a chuckle erupting from his throat. He couldn't believe it, of all the places the girl that he bumped into at the restaurant was going to the same university as him. Syaoran was transfixed by her, his eyes watching her every movement as she held her notebooks and book bag tight against her stomach, one hand shielding the sun from her eyes as she listened to someone speak. None of them looked lost like most freshman he'd run into, all four girls looked at ease to be where they were. No clue as to why he couldn't stop watching, he didn't catch the person idling nearby, watching him. The moment the unknown girl was moving away, waving good-bye to her friends as she headed for the parking lot, Syaoran was on his feet recklessly. A tug on his arm made him wince as his earphones found their way out of his ears.

"_What are you doing_?" he whirled, fists clenched in defense mode. "Chill Li, I'm unarmed." Hands went up in defense, blond locks waving in the wind as he shook his head with a laugh.

"How long have you been standing there, Tsukino?" Syaoran snapped, fixing his earphones so the string draped over his shoulder.

"Long enough, you planning on stalker her or something?" he laughed louder, moving to the side just as Syaoran swung. "Chill out man, here, I got those documents you wanted." He let a notebook fall onto the step beside Syaoran, the clap bringing his gaze down curiously.

"Any trouble…?" Syaoran asked, sitting back against the wall. The dull throb in his arm subsided as his mind found something else to think about, but the pulse it began reminded him of a second heart beat, only different.

"Nah, but I found out the Haruto brothers are living in the dorms now. Mireille too, I've told Meilin and she said she'll find out which room." there was a pause as Syaoran skimmed through the notebook, staring at the figures and names printed out like a list. "You think their trying to pull something by living at the University?"

"Probably," Syaoran looked up giving his friend a strange look. "Is Chris Tangle still in the system?" blue eyes dilated as he stared at Syaoran, head slowly shaking.

"Took care of that, however, we have a tiny problem with Chris's roommate,"

"What kind of problem, Haku?" Syaoran snapped, getting to his feet.

"He knows Chris hasn't been around lately, when Kyle and I went to pack up his stuff and leave that fake note…" he shook his head, grim faced. "He thinks the guy is missing, we didn't have the heart to tell him he's dead."

"So…what does that mean?"

"There are posters on the bulletin board and the Universities website regarding the whereabouts of Chris Tangle." Haku winced, feeling the anger emitting off Syaoran even before he saw it through his dark brown eyes. "Look we're taking care of it, we have a tech on the website hacking through that shit and the girl's are finding all the posters…"

"Do you guys realize that if they think Chris is missing, the police will get involved!?" rubbing the bridge of his nose, Syaoran growled inward. "Take care of it, have Mei convince the roommate that he's _not _missing. I don't care how; I'll…figure something else out about the website." Calculus book in hand, he gave Haku a strange look as he found an expressionless gaze. "Keep an eye on the twins, if Kyle's right then they've been using the science lab."

"Got it," Haku mock saluted, watching as Li disappeared inside the University. Head shaking, he brought his head up to stare at the blue sky for a brief moment of solitude before heading to his next class as well.

**University of Kyoto**

**Girl's Dormitory Wing B **

**3:52 p.m. **

Her body moved to the music playing faintly in her small portable player, hands occupied as she began taking everything out of her boxes. She hadn't had the chance before to unpack her belongs, but now that she had the rest of the day off from classes, she wanted to do it and do it now. The dormitory room was far spacious then she had expected of a dorm room, fitting two twin beds and whatever personal items each roommate wanted. Folding and fixing her clothes into the small dresser her brother and father had brought her a week before school started, Sakura began badly singing along with _Paramore, _hoping no one could hear her as she hit a note awkwardly. It was strange being on her own, but not really on her own. For the longest time she thought she would be living with her dad and brother, under the same roof, helping with the expenses and cooking. Never in her life did she think she could actually cut loose the ties with her family and live on her own. Even if she was living in the dormitory of her school, she was still on her own. Since she arrived in Kyoto yesterday, her phone hadn't been left alone, always buzzing, always reminding her she missed a call. Touya found a way to call her on private, making sure she was alright while her dad would simply text her every hour to make sure she was doing her work. The thought of their love for her, made her laugh as she moved on to finish her clothing.

Once that was done, Sakura sat on her bed, staring at the empty space that was her roommates. According to the documents she signed, she was supposed to be rooming with someone. Though the girl hadn't been in once, at least not that Sakura could figure. Clothes and a single box told her she did have a roommate, but there wasn't any evidence that she had slept in the made bed yet. Wondering if it was going to be like that for all semester, she bounced to her feet and began tackling her photos. She had almost a dozen photos of her and her friends. All of them taken by Tomoyo and her fascination with digital prints. Glad she had let her dad convince her to buy a corkboard, Sakura moved her desk backwards, climbing on it so she could sit comfortably. If she was going to make her half of the room her own, she was going to make it as lively as possible and that included photos of her and the rest of her close knit friends. Sitting cross-legged on the table, she began smiling as she went through her photos. Some of them were extremely old, back when they were all in elementary school. Not wanting to embarrass herself, she flipped through the stack until she found recent photos. One by one picture's began to find their way onto her cork board, her singing getting worse as she tried her hand at a new song by the same artist, mind preoccupied as she wiggled around atop her desk.

"Knock, knock," a voice sounded, louder then her music player. Sakura paused, craning her neck around as she stared at the slightly opened door. Poking his head in was someone she didn't know, surprised, she spun on the desk and stared. "Uh, I was looking for Meilin…your room mate." He stated, opening the door wider.

"So she does exist," Sakura stated with a laugh, giving him a strange look. "I haven't met her yet and I was starting to wonder if I would have a roommate." She waved at the empty side of the room. He nodded, red hair slipping from the tie at the nape of his neck. "I'm Sakura,"

"Kyle," he answered, looking around the room. "This your first year?" he asked to keep up the conversation instead of letting it go to that awkward stage.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

"Not at all," Kyle glanced again at Meilin's empty side of the room with a grimace. "You would think its Mei's first year, the way she's neglected to make her side more Meilin. So you haven't seen her…long black hair, unique shade of eyes, a bit of a bitch?" Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "Damn,"

"If you want I can let her know you stopped by…" she trailed off, seeing him give her the strangest look. His blue eyes were slowly dilating as if he could assess any situation, read everything written on her face by that simple stare. "What…is there something on my face?" Sakura brought her hand to her face, feeling her smooth face.

"No, you just…look familiar somehow. Like a déjà vu moment," Kyle answered. Sakura flushed under his stare before turning her head to the door as her own familiar face appeared, glad for the interruption.

"Hi,"

"Am I interrupting something?' Jonathan asked his gaze sharp as he took in Kyle's stiffening form. The two stared at each other for a long moment, giving Sakura the chills as she hopped down from the desk finally. She never noticed before but the two had a menacing kind of look to their facial expressions, like there was something deep within their auras.

"Not at all," she gave Kyle a look, not sure what to make of his sudden tense form. Though she just met the guy moments before, she felt like she needed to get the awkward and tense situation under control. "You're not here to try and kill me are you?" she joked, emerald eyes twinkling with mischief as she looked at Jonathan.

Jonathan laughed, shaking his head as he turned his gaze away from Kyle. "The opposite, my brother ditched me so I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner." Sakura paused as she crossed her arms, taken by surprise. For a split second Kyle thought she was going to deny him, from the way her face went into a deep concentrated look. He hoped she would say no, all things considered.

"Sure," she smiled sweetly, grabbing her purse from atop her bed. Giving Kyle that smile, she bowed her head slightly. "It was nice meeting you,"

"Yeah," Kyle watched her leave, giving Jonathan a stare down as the two left the room. Glancing around, he went to her photos, flipping through them in curiosity. Making sure that the two were gone, he pulled out his cell phone, speed dialing the first number. As it rang, he flipped through the photos wondering about the girl and Jonathan's relationship. He'd never seen her before, not with Jonathan and not around the school grounds. As the line picked up after a few short rings, he grunted as he found a photo. "Hey Li, I just met Mei's roommate."

"…_okay, so?" _Syaoran's voice filled his ear, echoing slightly.

"She just left with one of the Haruto brothers," he paused, listening to the swearing on the other end. "I don't recognize her, but she's got some photos here…bunch of girls and there's a guy in some of them. None of them look like they're part of the Silver Cobras." Still flipping he stopped, blinking at a family photo.

"_Are you sure…?"_

"There's a family photo, you'll never guess who's in it." Kyle laughed. Syaoran grunted out his disapproval of guessing. "Has Touya Kinomoto ever mentioned he had a sister to us?"

"_No, he specifically told us his family is not involved with our organization. That's why he and Nakuru have taken control of Tomoeda." _

"Touya's in this photo with Mei's roommate and an older man I'm assuming is the father. Happy little family photo," Kyle told him, ignoring the snide remark. "Haruto mentioned his brother ditched him,"

"_Ditched him?" _Syaoran paused, the silence on the phone making Kyle wonder if he hung up. "_If you don't have classes head to Wolf's, we'll see if Nathan can track them down. The brothers never do anything without one another…did you catch the girl's name by chance?"_

"Yeah, she said it was Sakura." Kyle hung up after a short minute, placing the photos back on the desk and leaving the dorm room. Shaking his head, he dialed Meilin, getting her answering machine after one too many rings. Wondering if she was still in class, he gave her a short text. So many problems and the semester just started.

**Wolf Mansion, Kyoto**

**4:30 p.m. **

Syaoran hung up, gripping his cell phone tightly. After getting the call from Kyle he went in full Wolf mode, calling everyone and texting them all that didn't answer. Nathan was busy trying to track down the Silver Cobra's with no luck at all and his cousin was stuck in her last class. For some reason he didn't believe one of his own had a sister in the opposite gang, and had no reason to go further into the situation. There was a reason why Touya Kinomoto had wanted to leave Kyoto and return home. Racking his brain for the truth, Syaoran began to pace in his room, trying desperately not to break something. His anger had risen since Haku told him about their _little _problem with Chris Tangle's roommate. With that almost taken care of, he was hoping for at least a break, apparently not; all that was just wishful thinking. _Sakura Kinomoto,_ he thought absently. As he continued to think, the reasoning behind Touya Kinomoto's leave for his hometown was becoming a little clearer. Maybe he had mentioned a sister to them, but because she was younger he wanted to protect her from the truth of the world. Made sense to him, if he could help it he wouldn't have wanted Meilin involved in the world of gangs and weapons either. Hearing his phone ring, he pulled it out in a swift movement staring at the text. _Found them, Haruto and Mireille Cox has been spotted by the docks._ Nathan said his text capitalized in bold.

Sending out the instructions to everyone's phone, Syaoran began to ground his teeth as he changed into clothes that suited the mission. The docks were at least an hour or so away from Kyoto by Biwa Lake. Whatever they were planning they've been at the Lake for the past few months and this time, they were going to figure it out. There comrade and friend, Chris Tangle died because he investigated the docks for the Black Wolves. Their revenge was running thin and they needed to get it taken care of now; if not for the group then for his wrongful death. As one by one his phone went off with the group's positions and excuses as to why they couldn't attend, Syaoran made his angry way for the garage. No one was going to be able to stop him this time, if he didn't get his revenge for Chris, then he was going to personally murder someone. His anger must have rang out around him because most of the servants loitering in the halls made a dash for the nearest rooms, clear out of his way. Entering the dark garage he snatched the first set of keys hanging off the wall. The group had an arranged set of cars, each lined up and ready for the ready. All of them were registered under a false identity created by Wolf. Pulling out his cell phone, Syaoran began texting Meilin, placing a helmet over his head in the same movement. His adrenaline was spiking hearing footsteps as some of the others came into the garage. Syaoran could feel it in the air as he made eye contact with his comrades through the dark. They were _all _anticipating the fight. And this needed to be ended now.

**Pizza Toki's, Kyoto **

**5:56 p.m. **

"Are you still spooked about the ride?" Jonathan asked, taking a bite of his pizza. Sakura shook her head, face flushing at the embarrassment.

"No," she gave him a smile, playing with the toppings of her own slice. "Next time though, I'm driving." He laughed as her face got even redder. "I just…never had been on a motorcycle before."

"Really…?" she nodded, getting his eyes to grow in size. Taking another bite of his pizza, he glanced at her half eaten food. "So there will be a next time?"

"Sure, why not? You told me you'd help me with that psychology course…" she trailed off, smiling sheepishly. "Only if you promise to stop trying to kill me, at least for a little bit, twice in one day, my heart can't take it."

"Deal," he stuck his hand out across the table, waiting for hers. She eyed it, giving the pause emphasis as she pretended to not want to touch his hand. The moment he was going to pull it away, she snatched it, her slender fingers wrapping around his wrist tightly. "Should we make a pack on this as well?" he asked when she took her hand back, gathering her pizza up.

"A pack, what are we dogs?" he laughed, shaking his head. "A dare sounds better, to seal the deal." He rolled up his jacket sleeves, revealing tattoos beyond belief wrapping up both limbs. Taking off one of the strange looking toppings from his pizza, Jonathan held it up between them. "If you can eat this then I promise not to scare the life out of you…for a week."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, eyeing the strange grayish food.

"Baked sardine," the face she made as she scooted her chair backwards an inch made him laugh out right. Eyes trained on them, glaring as their loudness echoed off the food joints walls. Still dangling the fish in the middle of the table, he rested his elbow on the wooden table and tried getting closer. "Come on Kinomoto, it's just a fish. It's a healthy, skinny piece of protein that's been baked and pasted…"

"No, no anything but that." She gagged, laughing as he swung it to and fro over the table. His phone rang; making her sigh in relief as he rolled his eyes and let the sardine flopped back onto his plate. Making a disgusted face, she grabbed her food and scooted back a few more inches. Leaning forward again, she made a fort with the napkin dispenser and advertisement paper blocking his food from view. "Funny," he told her, answering his ringing cell on the fourth ring. "What do you want?"

"_Where are you?"_ was the answer instead, making him glare at nothing. Jonathan looked around him, slightly angered.

"Toki's," he answered with a snap, making Sakura raise a brow as she ate her food in silence. She didn't notice before but the people around them were all male except for a few females here and there. She did notice most of the people inside the pizza joint owned a motorcycle, but asking about that would have been awkward for her. Jonathan's sharp gaze traveled over to a nearby table, his head moving slightly as he spoke. "What's going on, Nick?"

"_Damn Wolves are headed for the docks. Mireille intercepted but…we're headed your way. Who's at Toki's?"_ the voice spoke through, but barely. Jonathan pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud bang sounded, followed closely by cursing. Sakura could hear it and as her eyes grow wide, Jonathan clenched his fist tight until his knuckles were pure white.

"I have a carrier waiting to be shipped back." Jonathan said. The noise on the other end sounded, making him wince as he put it back to his ear for the third time.

"_Why the fuck do you have a civilian with you!? You were supposed to keep watch out idiot."_ Nick swore, making Jonathan roll his eyes as he got to his feet. Sakura frowned, placing her food on the table and standing as well. She didn't know what was going on, but the way his face kept contorting his expressions, she didn't think she would like it. "_Go to the University, who's at Toki's!?"_

"Aisha," Jonathan hung up at that moment as well, making eye contact with the table across from them before bringing a sorrow filled gaze to Sakura. "I'm sorry, my brother needs my help with some business." He glanced at the pizza, uneaten except for her slice. "I'll make it up to you another day."

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked, gathering her purse. He nodded, not looking at her. The aura around him changed drastically that much was for certain, but she couldn't figure out why. Before she could ask him about anything else, a girl came up to them dressed heavily in leather. Surprised, Sakura blinked, taking in her lithe frame covered in tattoos. She had a purple and black Dragon one visible against her torso, similar looking to the one Jonathan had on his forearm. Curious, she glanced at the rest of his tattoos on his arms as he whispered into the girl's ear. She never noticed before but the pattern he had against his right arm, linked the purple and black dragon in everyway while his left linked to a snake tattoo almost silver in color.

"Ready…?" Jonathan asked, cutting her off from her thoughts. Sakura nodded, eyeing the girl warily as she walked out with the two men she was eating with. "Again, I'm sorry for this." However, his apology held a different meaning.

Outside the chill of the night bit at her exposed skin, making her shiver. Sakura stared up at the darkening sky, taking in its night. Wishing she had a jacket, she waited patiently as Jonathan got the helmets unhitched. Wrapping her arms across her stomach, she slowly glanced at the others as they too go set up on the motorcycles. Wondering what was going on, she remained passive. Jonathan had changed drastically since his phone call and she was too chicken shit to get him to spill the truth. His blue eyes had changed colors, going icy cold like the air around her now. Coming over to her, his eyes fixed on his cell phone's screen, he handed her the black helmet she wore last time. Taking it, she watched him as his preoccupied mind began texting furiously. Something was indeed wrong; his lips began to go white with his knuckles, his eyes sharper. Before she could ask him, a loud crash filled the night bringing everyone's attention towards the west. A glow, too orange filled the sky. A mushroom cloud rose up before disappearing in a haze. Sakura's eyes grew wide, staring at the distance as colorful curse words filled her hearing. The group that was gathering their wits started up their motorbikes faster then she could count; squealing tires making chills run up her arms. Jonathan took hold of her arm, surprising the life out of her for the third time that day.

"We need to go," he told her urgently, unzipping his jacket and placing it around her shivering arms. "Again, I'm sorry," his arms were around her, too tight to bear. Confused and frozen to the ground, she stared at him with wide eyes. Something was about to happen, she could feel it in her gut, in the air –something was going to change. A million words formed in her mind but none came out of her mouth as he helped her into his warm jacket, zipping it to her chest and leaving it at that. _My friends know where I am…_she repeated over and over in her head.

"What's going on?" she finally asked as he ushered her to the bike, getting on first.

"Nothing," he flipped up his helmets visor, giving her a sincere but dreadful look. "Nothing's going to happen." Taking her hand, he tugged her forward forcefully making her give up the purse as he placed it against his stomach. Like last time, she sat on the back with shaking arms wrapped around his middle. However, unlike last time the air smelled heavily of smoke and her heart beat was rapidly spreading through her body as the fear of the night found its way to her conscious.

The speed of his bike gradually accelerated as they went in the opposite direction of the blast. Her heart, though still thudding madly against her chest, eased up a bit knowing they were going back to the University. Fingers resting against his toned chest, she tightened her grip considerably as they weaved around traffic. A few horns blared, taken by surprise as a motorcycle squeezed its way to the front of the line. Sakura whimpered as they took a turn too fast, their bodies leaning with the bike as they cut off a car, its horn blaring as tired squealed to a stop. Trying to find the humor to ease her heart attack, she began a countdown of how many times he was trying to kill her, coming up with a plan of attack in order to get him back for this. It worked for a short while, the feel of the wind against her body as it tried to find its way against her clothes, made her slightly nauseated though. Gripping his stomach tighter, their speed finding a whole new acceleration, she felt something strapped to his side. She hadn't noticed it before because of the fear coursing through her veins. Bravely pulling her head back, arms loosening ever so slightly, she stared at his back in confusion. The strapped against his left side was obvious, unlike last time. Feeling the bulge against his shirt, she made out a hilt sticking out, the end of it a large rounded object. Jonathan felt her movements, saying nothing as he sped up, passing a mini van before coming to a stop at a red light. He didn't know what to say to her, not with her heart beat against his back and her arms shaking from the adrenaline of fear. He just hoped she wouldn't ask questions and he wouldn't have to use what was under his shirt.

The light, taking its sweet time to change colors, brought about a new form of anxiety in Sakura and Jonathan both. Turning his head, he stared at the side mirror, assessing the situation before swearing. The pop-pop-pop sound made her turn as well, the sound louder than the motorbikes engine. Pulling up the visor, she blinked, trying to see through the headlights of waiting cars and the dark night. The engines of other motorcycles could be heard racing through, followed by the popping noises. Pushing her visor back down, she felt Jonathan's body tense up as he ignored the law and went through the red, horns blaring from the opposite traffic. "_Nothing's going to happen,"_ his words had a whole new meaning in her mind as they raced for time across the valley. She felt slightly safe knowing he was trying to get her to the college grounds, but from what was the mystery the clouded her vision to fear the night. Fixing her position as she rested against his back, Sakura made eye contact with a biker in surprise; she hadn't heard it come up next to them. Jonathan did, his tense body keeping an eye on the road as he glanced at their guest. Two fingers went up, their gloved hands too slender to be male. He nodded just as she held up five and pointed behind them, her head moving as she glanced at Sakura. She felt it before she understood it, the aura emitting off of her driver changed drastically as he swore under his breath, his torso moving with every voiced word.

They weren't that far away from the University, but time seemed to drag on as they raced through the night. The second motorcycle, dark purple from the shine of the cars behind them, remained at their side. It was almost like a dance, synchronizing with one another as they weaved through cars until the came up on a street unfamiliar to Sakura. The popping noises continued closer now getting fear to find its way through her chest. Heart tight, she dared to look behind her as the turned a corner to avoid the red light. They were taking longer to get to the University, she realized. Avoiding all red lights and stop signs, they were going around everything and taking on new roads. Was it to shake off the anger that was rising from his heart? The holster she felt hurt her arms as she squeaked, their bodies leaning to the side too sharp. The ground was too close for comfort, his chest vibrating as he swore another round of words. The heavy bike wobbled as the engine roared, making her scared for her life a tenth time that night. No more counting in her head, she told herself, he was going to repay her for this indefinitely. His arms jerked as something flew by, making him swear as he turned his head. The girl riding next to them changed positions, bringing out a gun that made Sakura scream in surprise. It was like that one object made her bring everything together, all the puzzle pieces of the adrenaline rush coursing through her. The feel of the hilt under his shirt, the racing for time, the people back at the pizza joint, and the tattoos. "_My brother needs help with some business,"_ his words again, fitting the puzzle pieces. Business…

"Sakura hold on!" Jonathan roared over the engine. Clenching her eyes she tensed up as the motorcycle shifted in one direction before going in the opposite. Not sure what to make of anything, she peeked through her visor as gun fire began to fill the night, louder than the roar of cars and motorcycles alike.

Fear rose through her, higher then it was before the whole situation began. His finger brushed over hers as he steadied the bike and found his way under his shirt. Forcing her to let go for a brief moment, Sakura stared at his bike as he pulled out the one object she wanted to ignore. Heart thudding she held in her freight as he shifted his hands against the steering. The gun was black against the motorcycle, black against the dark night, but shiny against the headlights of coming cars. Blinking, she turned her head, seeing the reflection in the side mirrors. Riding behind them, closing the gap considerably were other motorcycles and she had a feeling they weren't friends. Sakura counted five in total, two more coming up from the opposite sides and shooting. Screaming, she found a tighter hold on Jonathan as he brought his bike around a car, using them as a shield against the bullets flying. Feeling his arm move she opened her eyes again and watched as the upside down weapon positioned awkwardly behind them and fired. Wondering where the bullet was headed, her fear that people not involved at all coursing through her vision, she stared behind them at the approaching motorcycle. His bullets missed, fending off the closet assailant. Swearing, Jonathan brought his arm back and turned a corner, circling the one block that was closest to the University. Tears brimming her eyes, Sakura loosened her hold around his torso and tugged on his arm.

"Give it to me!"

"What…!?" he moved his head back once, not seeing her before turning his head to the other side to watch the road.

"Give me your gun, you can't ride and shoot at the same time!" she yelled, her voice chocking as she heard her own statement. As scared as she was, she didn't want to die. If she wasn't' going to die from a gun shot, then she was going to die in a vehicle accident. The pain that erupted in her stomach reminded her of the car crash she was in nearly five years ago, her head pounding furiously. Shaking from the remembrance, she tugged on his arm again. "Now Jonathan!"

"Do you even know how to shoot!?" he yelled, wincing as a bullet flew by. Glancing at their friend on the side he nodded his head once, a silent conversation passing between them. Guns raised, the two shot together making Sakura close her eyes and swear under her breath. As the popping noise ended and they turned the corner weaving around unaware cars, he added, "I can't give you the gun, Sakura."

"Do it! If I die right now I'm going to haunt you forever!" she screamed, her voice echoing over the roar of the motorcycles. The pause made her more and more frightened, eyes teary as she waited for the death that waited for her in the night. Finally making his decision, he did as she was asking. The weapon was heavier then she imagined, the feel of it making her palm sweaty as she gripped the hilt tightly. "Just pull the trigger right?" she asked.

"Hold it tight, don't lock your elbow and aim it straight at them!" he yelled, keeping their ride straight. Sakura nodded baffled by his words. She was the one that agreed to take control of the shooting, her sudden decision hadn't yet found its way to her realization, but the fear of it all was coursing through her blood. Fixing her position, she did as she was told. Squinting through the dark visor, she easily found one of the riders behind them, gun aimed as they steadied their own position. Screaming, she fired feeling the backlash as the wind whipped around her painfully. Two more shots and she let go, wrapping her arms around Jonathan in the fear of dying. She did it, she couldn't believe it. Her fingers pulled the trigger on a weapon she didn't think she would ever use in her life. The clammy feeling of her palms made her shake as the weapon felt ten times heavier then it needed to be. The weight of the shock was even worse. She just shot at someone she didn't even know, possibly wounding the fatally. Not wanting to know if she actually landed a blow on them, she turned her head as the biker beside them began shooting their own weapon.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" she breathed under her breath. Jonathan turned, making her scream. The gun fire surrounding her then made Sakura clench her eyes shut, forcing the sound out of her mind. A sudden stinging feeling made her gasp, arms flinching against Jonathan's stomach.

"Are you okay!?" he asked, turning his head to the side as the bikers found their way around the obstacles.

"My…my t-thigh hurts!" she cried. _I knew it, I'm going to die._ She thought a moment later, pressing her free hand against it and feeling wetness.

"Sakura aim and shoot!" he yelled back.

"I can't!"

"You need to!" she shook her head, biting the inside of her lip as her thigh throbbed. As if sensing their distress, the second biker slowed down and came up behind them, keeping the gap at a close interval. Sakura craned her neck, watching as gun shots fired through the night. Wondering who the rider was, she watched in shock before gathering her own strength to fight. She needed to do this; the pain in her leg was proof of that. If someone she didn't know died for her because she was too chicken to follow through with her own words, then she wouldn't forgive herself. Adrenaline pumping, Sakura did the unthinkable and began standing up on the motorcycle. "What are you doing!?" Jonathan roared, steadying the bike as she got up on one knee, her entire body shaking.

"I don't want to die," she whispered but he heard it. Back against his, she let her body find a new position against the motorcycle, legs tight against the backend as she held on tight. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he threw his other arm back to hold her, finding cloth before he found her arm. The view was far different then if she was facing front wards. The cars headlights blinding her at first before she blinked and turned her gaze. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she held the weapon out and aimed it squarely. The biker girl behind her nodded her head once, moving out of the way and speeding up. _Forgive me…_Sakura thought and fired.

He stared surprised at the girl turning around on the bike. Never in his lifetime had he seen someone stand up on a moving motorcycle and switch positions like that. It took guts and courage and a lot of bravery to do that. Weaving around cars and listening to the voices yelling in his ear, he watched her carefully. She was the only one he didn't recognize, the only one wearing something other then leather. Before, when she shot, her aim was way off but now as she sat down and steadied herself he had a feeling something changed. The black jacket she wore was loose against her frame, revealing an even slender body underneath it. A dark stain was marking her jeans, the shot that he made and missed. Seeing the blood, his own injury throbbed against the vibration of the bike as he moved to the side and avoided collusion with a car. The fear rising in the air was like a glove as cars began to slow down, pulling off the road. Human nature when one saw a gun was to run and hide. One by one the road was clearing for them as people began to fear for their lives. With seven motorcycles on the road, all shooting freely and weaving around you like ghosts, why wouldn't you be scared? Watching the girl before him carefully, he noticed something strange about the way she was holding her weapon, the advantage and weak point. _Li, we found the second Haruto brother with a passenger on the back of his bike!_ A voice yelled through his ear, catching his attention unlike the other voices.

"_Which brother…? Remember Jonathan Haruto has someone that doesn't need to be involved!" _ Syaoran barked through his own headphone, squinting through the dark of his visor. The girl sitting on the back of the bike was waiting for something, the fear written across her stance weaving around him. "_Not sure, black bike?"_ the answer came back and he frowned. They all had black bikes except for the shooter in front of him. "_Fuck,"_ he swore as he realized his mistake of concentrating on the talk in his ear and not on the girl before him. Double teamed, both shooters aimed at him. Weaving to avoid getting hit by a bullet, he swore as one hit his shoulder in the same arm as his old wound. The girl on the back of the bike aimed again, hand shaking as she steadied the weapon. The man driving the bike had his grip on her, forced to drive straight with much difficulty. The weakness in having a backwards rider was obvious. Aiming his own gun and ignoring the question in his ear, he fired just as she did.

Sirens filled the air; pain erupted in his side as another bullet pierced his body. Weaving, he forced his bike to steady as she tried again. Flipping the visor up he stared wide-eyed at the girl he just shot at. Her own visor came up as she steadied the gun a third time, the shade of her eyes however, made him pull off the side of the road. The intense green dilated so darkly he knew he was mistaken. As the sirens sounded louder and the voices telling him to get out of there rang through his concentration, he swore. From the pain in the rider's side he knew he hit her with his own bullet, but not fatally, at least…deep down, he hoped not. If his mind was right then that was the one person he was aimed to _not _shoot at. There was no way to tell which Haruto brother he had and which brother his comrades had. Huffing, he winced at the pull of his wounded arm. "_Head back to Wolfs, anyone injured?"_ Syaoran asked cautiously, turning his back around and heading in the opposite direction of the sirens. By now the streets were empty of other cars, making him an easy target to find. Hearing the roar of other motorcycles a moment later, he turned, seeing his friends come up behind him. A count down, sounded as voices told him just who was injured and who was not. Shaking his head, his vision filled with the sight of those dark green eyes and the blood marking her jeans.

**Kyoto, Japan **

**7:30 p.m. **

Jonathan pulled up to an abandoned lot, weeds growing out of the pavement. Chunks of road made it bumpy and painful till the very end. The moment his bike was turned off, light off, Sakura was off the bike in a leap. Body numb, she walked a few steps forward and stopped, letting her knees make contact with the ground. Staring at her, Jonathan felt a sudden sympathy and dread. He hadn't wanted her to be involved in this, bringing her to Toki's was part of keeping her safe but apparently that wasn't what happened. Her breathing hitched as she held still to the ground; gun still tight in her fingers. The second motorcycle came to a rolling stop next to him, turning off an instant later. Turning to face the dark purple bike, Jonathan winced, hand going to his right side. He'd been shot, the blood pooling around his shirt was quickly darkening as he breathed roughly. Ignoring the pain and pulling his shirt off awkwardly, he began ripping it to shreds to make a tourniquet. Sakura's sobs could soon be heard as she broke down on the pavement, body hunched over and shaking.

"She going to be alright?" Jonathan looked up as the girl from the pizza joint pulled her helmet off, accent thick.

Shrugging his shoulders, he began knotting his shirt together around his bare torso. "Thanks Aisha, you saved our lives back there."

"No problem," dark eyes turned back to Sakura. "The others are on their way here, maybe you should…" her voice trailed as the sound of motorcycles echoed in the night air. Sakura looked up then, frozen to the ground. "Never mind,"

"Sakura…" Jonathan walked slowly forward and stopped. Sakura aimed the gun in her hand, body racking with sobs and loss of adrenaline.

"Don't come any closer to me." she seethed, aiming the weapon at both him and Aisha. "What the fuck was that!? A war…a death sentence…" tears caking her face she waved the gun to the side as the lights bounced off in the darkness, the motorcycles pulling up into the parking lot. "W-who are you?"

"Drop the gun and I can explain." He cooed arms up in defense as he held his stance. Sakura shook her head, glancing at the arrivals. "Sakura…"

"You're an idiot Jonathan!" a dark voice yelled as one of the bikes engines shut off. Taken off guard, Sakura whirled around. Taking his chance, Jonathan snatched arm and swore as pain shot down his leg, pulling the weapon from her grasp. "You were supposed to keep watch, but of course not! What the fuck did you think you were doing with her!?"

"Eating…!" Jonathan snapped, handing Aisha his weapon as he shielded Sakura from view. Blinking, she turned as the silver haired biker came up behind her, the glow of her hair taking on a whole new shade as the motorcycle's headlights hit them. "I told you I was with her, why'd you bring those damn wolves our way!?"

"_Why_…Toki's is our territory!" pulling his helmet off Sakura stared wide eyed at the splitting image of Jonathan, his blue eyes just as sharp and daring as he glared at his brother. "If it wasn't for Mireille and Crystal they would have infiltrated our operation, idiot," Sakura's head spun as she listened to them argue, eyes blurry from the bright lights aimed at her face. Feeling cold, she wrapped her arms around her stomach feeling nauseas. The two brothers continued to argue about something she didn't understand…couldn't understand. Feeling her vision go dark she twitched, the pain in her leg giving out as her world turned black.

"Umm…Haruto…" Aisha started, voice filled with concern.

"What!?" both snapped before Jonathan swore, catching Sakura as she collapsed.

**To be continued…**

I can do this! School started, I have two classes again which shouldn't be that bad...and three stories to work on. If I pace it out, I think I can do it!


	3. Its not a Dream

**Wolf Mansion, Kyoto **

**February 2, 2012**

**4:28 a.m.**

CHAPTER THREE: _It's not a Dream_

The rain was unexpected, pouring down in a sheet of water. Staring out at the downpour, his reflection faded by the foggy window, he couldn't help but simply just stare. In a mansion full of exhausted and sleeping occupants, he was the only one awake; awake and thinking about the recent occurrence. He had been so hell bent on the revenge of a fallen comrade, that he didn't see what had been right in front of him. Didn't see the trap that had been laid out as the pursuit took a daring turn through the enemy territory. They hadn't even been close to the docks before it all went downhill, turning the group around as the headed back for the valley. A hazy image entered his mind as he remembered the shocked green eyes of the female rider. Those eyes, so daring, had embedded themselves into his subconscious mind. They haunted him merely because he didn't know whose eyes those belonged to. No, he had some clue but he didn't want to believe it. Tempted to slam his fist against the window in front of him, he held back his anger and turned on a heel instead. His wounds, fresh and old, screamed out a protest as the anger built up. The whole group knew a civilian was going to be with a Haruto brother and yet, they still attacked. According to Haku and Kyle, they found one of the twins with a passenger much like the brother he attacked, and they too attacked. Syaoran felt like it had been an epidemic of attacks, no remorse –just attacks.

A faint dull throb erupted throughout his arm as he moved. Twice he'd been shot in the same spot, the bullet only grazing him and twice he'd been shot at by an amateur shooter. He couldn't believe it she had managed to hit him, bullet embedded into his skin like a disease. Syaoran hadn't told the others who shot him, only that it happened. He knew though. Deep in his gut, he had a faint feeling that he knew just who shot him and it wasn't making his pride as a man any better. There weren't that many people that didn't know how to shot a gun, and since they were dealing with the best plus one that didn't belong, he knew just exactly who it had been on the back of that motorcycle. Was it sheer will or the fact that he didn't want to disappoint one of his own, Syaoran didn't know. He had a feeling if he contacted Touya and explained the situation, he might get an earful from the older male. It had been bad enough he'd gotten an earful from his comrades for getting shot in the first place. Glancing briefly at the red digits of his clock, he exited his room, jacket in hand. His restless, throbbing body felt like someone was suffocating him. Mind occupied, feelings on full blast, he needed to go for a run and now. Pouring rain or not, if he didn't get out then he was going to take his anger out on the nearest object. If he didn't get the pair of intense green eyes out of his head as well, he might just do something he would regret later in life.

**University of Kyoto**

**6:30 a.m.**

"_I'm sorry; you're the only name I recognized in her phone." _ She could hear his voice but not place it. Her mind was so muddled; all she wanted to do was sleep. Even her body agreed with her, floating in the air like a lullaby. "_Is she okay?"_ another voice she recognized entered her mind, soft and worried. Feeling her body continue to float on air, she tried to block them all out, letting her mind drift in its sleeping state. "_Yeah, we got in nasty bike accident though. Again I'm sorry, I know it's early. My friend is a medical student; she said that these should help with the pain." _ As the voices continued to invade her mind, she realized whoever it belonged to was speaking about her. Confused, she knitted her brows. The feeling was foreign, like she couldn't function. Someone cradled her gently, bringing about a warm sensation that soon turned into a dull throb in her middle. Wondering if she was sleeping or dreaming, she let her mind drift to the sounds of the gentle whispering voices. "_Thanks for calling us; my boyfriend should be here shortly to carry her up to the dorm rooms. You're injured too, she must be heavy." _After that everything was quiet, like her mind didn't want to listen anymore, but only sleep. The strange floating sensation continued in her mind as she got passed to another pair of arms in reality.

Her friends concerned went unvoiced as he carried the sleeping form of Sakura, making sure to be extra careful of the bandages hidden beneath her clothing. Chiharu said her farewell to Jonathan, a sudden unease in the pit of her stomach as she followed her boyfriend into the girl's dormitory. He had called her, claiming that she had fallen asleep at his friends pad, but the moment they returned to the school both of them were injured. They all knew she had gone out with Jonathan, had even encouraged her to make the best of a new relationship out of concern for their dear friend. It felt weird, seeing something when hearing the complete opposite. The girl's dormitory was quiet, half the students still sleeping the morning away until it was time for class. A few people passed by, not at all paying attention to the girl being carried down the hall. If one asked, it could easily be put off that Sakura had partied too hard and crashed somewhere else. Chiharu couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend's back as he walked up the stairs to the third floor carefully, Sakura's thin legs dangling awkwardly. Sighing, she felt Sakura's bag begin to vibrate as her phone went crazy. Digging it out, Chiharu peered at the large flat screen in curiosity; missed messages, a few missed calls, and a reminder for class. Just seeing the green bubble of her missed messages, Chiharu felt that wave of unease when she realized Sakura hadn't even gotten any of the text's her friends had sent her. None of them were read since seven a clock yesterday. _Just what had they been doing?_ Chiharu couldn't help but wonder, eyes large as they reached Sakura's room.

"Hey Takashi, I don't think…oh," Chiharu stopped, eyes wide as she stared at the raven-haired girl in Sakura's room. Blood stained bandages wrapped around her bare arm and half of her shoulder, the tape beginning to peel off as she whirled around in surprise. "I'm sorry," Chiharu apologized, hands over Takashi's eyes.

"My fault entirely," the girl said with a laugh, moving quickly to grab a clean shirt. Chiharu moved her hands a moment later, tempted to smack the flushing Takashi as he blinked to life. "I'm Meilin, you are…?"

"Chiharu and this is my boyfriend Takashi, we just brought back Sakura to her room." Chiharu quickly said, reminding Takashi that he had a passed out girl in his arms. As if on cue, he moved forward in a daze. Meilin watched them with a strange gaze, following the sleeping girl with her eyes. Going unnoticed to Chiharu, Meilin pulled her phone out, sending a quick text to Kyle before placing a smile on her tired lips.

"So she's my roommate, did…something happen?" Meilin asked, waving her slender hand at the overly worn out girl. Chiharu leaned against the desk, Sakura's phone in hand as it went off again.

"Motorcycle accident is what we were told." Chiharu stared at the vibrating cell phone and sighed. "Her phone keeps going off, looks like it's from him but the numbers not saved." The detest in her tone of voice was plainly obvious, making Meilin arch a brow as she quietly pulled her own phone back out again. Chiharu read the message, her lips moving with no sound. It was the first time meeting the two in her room and Meilin didn't think they would be a problem, not if they think Sakura was in a bike accident.

"You think otherwise?" Meilin asked, pressing for more information. Placing her phone on the bed, she crossed the short distance to the sleeping Sakura. "Don't you think if she was in an accident, she should be at the hospital?"

"The guy said his friend was a medical student and handed us these." Takashi piped up, glancing at his girlfriend as she continued to go through Sakura's cell phone. Curiosity once killed the cat, but apparently in situations like this curiosity was far better then not knowing. Meilin took the unlabeled orange bottle, eyes wide as she stared at the little white pills contained. "Unlabeled bottles usually mean trouble or contraband. Did you know it's a well known fact that…"

"_Takashi…_" Chiharu warned, eyes narrowing considerably. Pushing off the table, she sighed. "Well anyway, Sakura's safe now and I have an early class to get showered for since sleep is no longer an option. It was nice to meet you Meilin," Chiharu smiled sweetly, ditching the phone onto Sakura's bed beside her head. Latching onto Takashi she waved goodbye and left the room, leaving Meilin to stare at the door before returning her solemn gaze to the pill bottle. _Something feels off,_ she thought wincing as her shoulder pinched.

…

…

…

Sakura could hear almost everything that was being said, but her mind wouldn't wake up. The lullaby feeling she had before had disappeared the moment she felt a cool cushion against her skin, easing away the pain in her gut. The only thing that bugged her was the fact that whoever was talking, was talking about her. At least, at first that's what it sounded like. She could hear her name like it was a cover, feel the presence of people around her, and could feel the stares. Sakura didn't know how it was possible in her sleeping state, but she could. It almost felt like she shouldn't have been sleeping in the first place but her exhausted soul was forced to stay dormant. Her side and her thigh hurt, a double combination of a stinging sensation that made her uneasy. Bits and pieces flashed through her mind, reminding her why she hurt and why she didn't want to face the truth. Bits and bits of her conscious mind screamed that she admit that she had done something to deserve the pain that was coursing through her veins, coursing beneath her skin. The problem was Sakura didn't want to admit it; she only wanted to continue sleeping. So when the voices left and the silence blanketed her mind as well as ears, she couldn't help but force her eyes opened. Staring at the ceiling, she wanted to only conclude that it was all a dream; a dream that hurt her body and mind that she really wasn't injured and when she mustered the courage to look, she wasn't wearing bloody clothing. Not recognizing the ceiling, she knew where she was by the boring close-knit white walls that surrounding the space above her head.

Turning her head she stared blurry eyed at the unfamiliar girl sitting on the bed opposite of her, crossed-legged and bandaged. Sitting in front of her was a familiar face, wraps being placed around his neck and back. Sakura bolted up quickly; relinquishing the pain she wished wasn't there. Swearing, she laid back down in a dizzy state of mind, briefly closing her eyes to the black dots that filled her vision. Feeling a vibration against her sheets, her hand sought out the source as the rest of her remained passively still. Bringing back the pain in her right side would go against common sense. Finding her phone, one eye cracked opened, she glared at the device until another set of swear words left the cracks of her lips. The two opposite of her glanced up, surprised at the colorful words coming from Sakura. Some of the words weren't even legitly human language. Since all the pain from her left side seemed to escalate when she moved, Sakura decided to stay remotely still as her head shifted to glare at the two across the room. They were watching her, paused in their progression of bandaging up Kyle's wounds. Wounds that looked oddly suspicious and peculiar to Sakura, her eyes traveled over his sitting form before it hurt too much. She couldn't help but think of vampires as the large bandage was placed against his neck, but she knew that wasn't true. Not saying anything, Sakura closed her eyes in exhaustion, only to have her mind filled with the memories of what happened.

"_Sakura you need to shoot!" Jonathan's voice echoed through her mind, piercing the night as they rode through traffic. _Sakura suddenly ran a tongue along the inside of her mouth, feeling the blisters that were left there. Opening her eyes again, vision blurred by tears, she chocked back a sob that hurt her throat. How many times in the night did she scream? How many times did she shoot a gun against her will? No, she did want it…she wanted to shoot the weapon to save her own ass. In the process she got shot herself. Gingerly she touched her side were a bandage was wrapped around her middle, scratchy and large. "_Forgive me," _her voice echoed twice in her mind, following after the gun shots that rang through the night along with her tears.

"Sakura, you okay?" Kyle's voice broke free her true tears, the sobs loud as she shook her head against the pillows of the bed. The sound of fabric was heard as he got to his feet, a bed squeaking as someone sat next to her. Eyes tightly shut, she felt the wetness as it slipped down her cheeks and buried into her hair. "I'm sorry," Kyle whispered, the sincerity of it bringing her eyes to light.

"Why are you sorry?" she chocked out, voice harsh. A sudden burst of realization formed around her mind and with difficulty, Sakura was sitting up in a wince of pain. "You knew…you knew that he…why didn't you stop me from going with him!" she yelled. Kyle said nothing, his silence making her all the angrier. Tear filled gaze stared blankly at his bandaged wounds before going to the girl sitting on her bed.

"We didn't know," Meilin spoke up when Kyle continued to remain silent. Sakura stared at her, head shaking in denial. "Look, we didn't know you'd get caught in the cross fire. It was a trap laid out for us that we fell for."

"_Us…we…what the hell are you talking about!?_" Sakura screamed, feeling the pull of stitches as her breathing became hitched. Swinging her legs off her bed, she got to her feet and stopped as the blood rushed to her head. Vision holding a million different dots, Sakura let her back go lean against the bed for support until it was all over. "I need to go to the police…" she mumbled.

"Uh, no you don't." Meilin stood in her way, eyes sharp as she held her ground. Wearing nothing but a strapless bra and a shirt that hung loosely around her middle, Sakura could easily make out the different scars marking her tanned body. It almost looked like she had a disease. "What are you going to tell them? That you know who it was last night…that you were inexplicitly involved in a gang war? They're only going to arrest you for being involved."

"I wasn't involved!" Sakura shouted, unable to keep her cool. Meilin narrowed her eyes, pushing Sakura's wound. Crying out, the piercing scream echoing off the walls, Sakura shook violently in reaction a moment later.

"You were involved whether you wanted to be or not." Crossing her arms, Meilin took a step back away from the girl in pain. "I can tell you right now, the cops won't care that you were an innocent bystander out on a date, all they're going to care is that you know who Haruto is and you allowed him to take you for a joy ride through the town." Watching Sakura, she felt only pity. "Those wounds only prove that you were involved, giving them evidence and a probable cause to come raid the university looking for the ones involved last night. Is that what you want?"

"Why would they raid the University?" Sakura found herself saying, painfully breathing out as she stood straight.

"You go here; I go here…the Haruto brothers go here…think really hard about it." Meilin shook her head, turning around to grab the fallen bandages on the floor. Sakura blinked back tears, recognizing parts of a tattoo peeking out from her bandaged shoulder.

"That tattoo…" Sakura looked at Kyle, still silent as he remained sitting on her bed. He too had one and she didn't even notice till now. "You guys all have the same one that means you're in a gang…so its true, the snake and dragon tattoo Jonathan had has recognition to some sort of gang." Shaking her head, Sakura found herself laughing shortly after. "Fuck,"

"I'm going to be late for class, you going to be okay?" Kyle asked, staring oddly at Sakura as she laughed hysterically. Helping Meilin put her shirt back on, the tug and pull of cloth against a fresh bandage making her wince, the two watched Sakura cautiously. "Kinomoto –"Sakura said nothing as she collapsed in a heap onto the floor, laughter turning into sobs. Neither knew what to do, they were scared she might fall apart even more if they tried. Whispering for him to go, Meilin crossed the room and sat on her knees, enveloping Sakura into her arms oddly. It was the only thing they could do, the shock and pain was only the beginning.

**Kyoto Bypass **

**9:25 a.m. **

With the rain coming down in tendrils, everything was darker and drearier to look at. Through the tall trees of gardens and environment scenery, red and blue lights flashed through the haze of the rain. One woman stood as still as a human could, umbrella over her head as she stared at the cross roads with an expression that would haunt anyone. The hues of her blue eyes dilated as she searched the empty street for anything other then rain, to no avail. It was like the weather had purposely decided to come down on them, washing away evidence, washing away her happiness. Twitching slightly from the cold of the rain, she turned on a black heel and walked her way towards the bright lights set up to scour the streets. The slant of water hit her clothing and with a disgusted groan, she angled the umbrella so her body wasn't getting drenched by the downpour. Heads lifted the moment her presence could be felt, the anger and irritation like perfume as she splashed into the puddles until she was safely underneath the canopy set up for working. A hooded figure glanced up from a sheet of papers strewn across a plastic fold-up table, his dark gaze taking in her hunched irritation.

"Anything…?" he asked and immediately regretted it as she snarled.

"What do you think!? This damn rain washed away our evidence." Folding up the umbrella, she placed it none to gently against the table and glanced at the plastic bags. "How many bullets so far?"

"Not enough to claim a war," he showed her the papers he was studying, gloved hand revealing the intricate markings on a bullet. The image was old, the black and white ink washed out from too much use. "The bullets team 'a' has found don't have this marking, which suggests another gang. Team 'b' has called in saying they found more off the bypass heading south from the docks." Showing her one of the plastic bags, a gold bullet marked with mud and grim sat inside of it. "This was embedded into the tree; we can pull the serial number off it and find out who owns the gun it was shot with…but no promises."

"Why no promises…?" the look he gave her then, sent chills down her spine.

"Detective Sheldon, can I ask you how long have you been on this case back in Hong Kong?" he asked voice low as if he was punishing a child. Narrowing her eyes she crossed her arms and stood ground.

"Long enough to know that if we don't get these people for mass murder, theft, and destruction of property, then you and I will be in a world of darkness…_Detective Luc_," he made a rude noise before letting the papers fall on to the table with the evidence. "I understand your reasoning, but bullets are bullets and most of those caps got washed away with the rain. Serial number or not…we both know whose responsible for last nights charades." With that, she spun on a heel. Forgetting her umbrella, Detective Sheldon made a quick dash for the next canopy; wanting to distance herself from her new partner the precinct stuck her with over a month ago.

**University of Kyoto**

**12:10 p.m. **

It wasn't terribly noticeable –his pain –but his sour attitude was. It must have been obvious that he was pissed off because everyone avoided him. So he was the only one sitting at a table of four in the second part of Calculus, and the only one not paying attention to the professor as he explained the curriculums. It wasn't as obvious to the professor as it was to the students, not many adults paid attention to their classes. How could they? The entire class was filled to the max with some standing up against the wall as they watched the class in hopes they could add. Syaoran didn't notice the awkward stares he got from the surrounding students nor did he care. His mind was preoccupied to the point where he would explode at some point. His pencil took on the directed anger, smacking against the table with force that made some people scoot away. Most of his anger had dissipated after the rainy job he took in the morning, cooling his head to the point that he almost passed out from lack of sleep. However, the anger he was feeling now couldn't be calculated with damaged male ego or pain…he was simply just furious. The moment the pencil snapped from the force, Syaoran looked up at the clock hanging above the professor's head. Time was barely denting itself. Without a word he gathered his belongings and left, the relief that washed through the students coating his mood dangerously.

The hall of the University was relatively crowded as a class let out and the students filed into the corridors. Making sure not to bump into anyone and cause a spark of pain to ignite in his arm, Syaoran walked quickly towards the double doors. He still had anger flowing off his aura like a second skin, getting some people to take notice and stay clear of him. One couldn't help it, not with the way he looked in his white long-sleeved shirt revealing well toned muscles and least expensive jeans. Everyone else held damp umbrellas and raincoats, but Syaoran was practically bare as he swung his book tightly in his grip and walked carelessly down the corridor. Reaching the doors to his salvation, Syaoran stopped, debating on going outside in the pouring rain. It hadn't let up since it began, drenching everything and making more puddles then a duck pond. Fist clenched, he slammed it against the doors glass before turning on a heel and heading up the stairs. Students stopped and watched, taken by surprise his strength and sudden outburst. Syaoran couldn't understand it, his feelings and emotions. Constantly he kept asking himself why he was letting one incident cloud his judgment and ruin his day. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. After having a talk with the others, they all agreed that he needed to make the call and let Touya Kinomoto know his sister had been a victim of their wars. Had it really been her though? That was one question that ran muck in Syaoran's head for half the day and would sit uneasy at the base of her brain.

At the far end of the large University, on the fifth floor that was dubbed for "staff only", Syaoran banged open the doors and stopped short. Behind the doors stood another set of stairs that led to an attic that was usually locked to the general public. Decades ago, the board of directors had cut off access to the attic from students and staff members, having large ties the Li family and important members of the household. The rotting chain was locked; dangling against the doors handles invitingly. The last time he'd been up in the attic, Meilin had found him passed out drunk his freshman year of college. It was the year his father passed away and left him with everything under the Li name. That year hadn't been a good one, it was also the year his girlfriend died at the hands of their enemy, becoming one of those quotes of being somewhere at the wrong place and time. His revenge then had escalated the territory wars and caused more then just a riot amongst the residing gangs. Syaoran's freshman year had become a blood bath that traveled all the way to Hong Kong, China, where his family lives. Since that time the group had made the attic their own hideout, away from Wolf's and away from the general public. Of course at that time of discussion, they were mostly concerned about keeping their academic grades from falling considerably.

Making sure no one was behind the door and could see him; Syaoran dug in his pocket for the key and stopped. Through the shaded window he could make out one of his friends forms as they headed for the same door. The laughter aside from the other student's loud outburst could be heard as he flirted with a female at his side. Giving up on finding the key, Syaoran opened the door forcefully and stared blankly at the surprised couple. "What are you doing Tsukino?" he growled, letting his anger show through with that one short question.

"Just the man we were looking for, Syaoran this is Rika Sasaki." Haku introduced without hesitation, ignoring the narrowing brown eyes as he turned a smile on Rika. It was obvious she was startled by the introduction, the confusion disappearing a moment later as her amber gaze returned the smile. "Rika here is best friends with Sakura Kinomoto." Haku continued.

"So –"

"So…? Rika why don't you tell Li here what happened last night." Rika gave Haku a strange look as she turned her head, letting her eyes stray on Syaoran's stoic form. As intimidating as he was trying to be, he couldn't muster enough courage to strangle Haku at that moment. There was always a reason behind his friend's strange behavior…always.

"Sakura was in a motorcycle accident last night, so…why is it important?" Rika asked. Syaoran's eye twitched at the sudden realization. "Haku I'm going to be late for class." Without another glance at Syaoran, she whirled around on her heel. "See you in class," she waved over her shoulder walking away, ignoring the awkward situation faster then one could get credit for. Syaoran and Haku watched her swaying hips before she disappeared into the room at the end of the corridor, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Why was that important, Tsukino?" Syaoran asked when she was no longer in ear shot.

"It's not," Haku stuck both hands into his pocket, rocking back a step away from the furious Syaoran. "Look, she was in my last class and this one now. Turns out none of her friends believed the story Haruto gave them about a motorcycle accident. It's all over the news about a gun-fight; witnesses are telling the cops about some motorcyclists wielding weapons. Rika Sasaki was asking questions during break, so I intercepted and told her it wasn't related."

"And Kinomoto's other friends?"

"No clue," checking his watch Haku let out an exasperated sigh, walking towards the direction Rika had just gone towards. "Figured you needed to know, late." Throwing up the piece sign Haku ran down the corridor, weaving around a couple as they lip-locked in their stroll. Syaoran growled inwardly, not liking the stress that was building up. It was the second day of the semester and already there was too much to handle.

**Girls Shower Room, University**

**3:13 p.m. **

She was still shook up, the whole ordeal wasn't something one could process and be fine with; especially when that one has the sort of bruised pain that kept her from moving properly. It took a long while for Meilin to finally go to her class, a class Sakura was positive she'd be late too. She didn't know the girl's schedule nor did she care, but Meilin had insisted she spend time with Sakura to make sure that she was going to be alright. The hours they spent together had been silent and awkward. Not once did they speak about the incident, which was fine by her. Sakura wanted it to be a bad dream, nothing more and nothing less. Wrapped up in a pink robe, she entered the girl's shower room and paused. The steam from the second room crawled into the changing rooms, suffocating and damp. Clutching her bag to her stomach, she walked to the furthest locker and sat down on the long bench set in the middle. It was hard not to limp, her wrapped up thigh was by far the most painful out of her injuries. The wince that escaped her expression luckily went unnoticed as she sat awkwardly and set up her own little space. Sakura wanted a shower to wash away the soreness and the wickedly feelings she was having. The moment she had entered the changing room though, anxiety kicked in and she was very aware of her body and what was hidden beneath the robe. The time it took to find the locker she wanted, her mind went on full blast with questions and worries. What would the girls surrounding her think? What kind of looks would they give her? How fast would a rumor spin around the school that a freshman student has such bizarre injuries that she can't speak about?

Sakura made up her mind quickly when she entered the showers, letting the damp fog of steam drape over her like a blanket. It wasn't that she shouldn't care what others thought, it was more that she needn't worry. Slipping out of her robe, Sakura glanced down at the large stained bandage wrapped around her middle. Most of it was tape, the adhesive strips pulling at her skin and curling at the ends. Toes curling against the damp tiles, one by one she pulled at the tapes until the bandage was hanging off of her like second skin. The scrape underneath it was stitched up and an unusual shade of red and purple. The criss-cross stitch work looked professional from the way it mostly disappeared under her skin. Blurry eyes, she let her fingers pull the last of the bandage off her skin and began working on the bandage wrapped against her thigh. The result was the same, the unusual shade of coloring and stitch work wrong against her white skin. Heart beating rapidly, Sakura held onto the stall with tight fingers so she didn't fall. If she hyperventilated now it would only bring attention to herself. Trying with all her might to calm down, Sakura looked up and around before taking cautious steps forward. With the way the stalls were made, she could only hear the echo of the girls' laughter's and comments that quickly got muffled by the showers pressure. It reassured her enough to calm down and relax a little. The hot steam soothed the soreness from her wounds, but not the pain. It was all she was going to receive and quickly took in what she could, not wanting to feel weak any longer.

It was when she turned the water off and stepped away from the cubicle, did Sakura realize something was wrong. Not just with the way she felt, because she felt like death itself had entered her mind, but because the noise of the showers was quiet. At first she thought she was becoming too paranoid, but as Sakura glanced around the room she realized it then that no one was around. It wasn't all that strange for it to be empty; her pale and wrinkled skin indicated she was under the water far too long, but to not have noise? Gathering her wits about her, Sakura wrapped herself up in her rope, letting the soft material stick to her wet skin. Even if there wasn't anyone around, she didn't want to chance them asking about the discolored marks on her stomach and leg, she wouldn't be able to keep in the fear and the pain. Short hair dripping, the water droplets going down her neck and back in strange rivulets, Sakura walked into the cold locker room. As she headed for the row she placed her items, she took notice of the emptiness. The paranoid feeling was now digging deep within her conscious mind. Her first thought was a horror film, how the lights become dim and the creepy stalker killer took aim of the lone human still in the room. Then as she sat down on the skinny bench in front of her locker, she thought maybe out of the few thousand females in the university, for once they all were in class. The second thought was unlikely, even as she glanced around trying to make it seem real in her head. A metal door slamming sent her skin crawling and her heart leaping out of her chest. Swearing under her breath, Sakura turned to face nothing, straining to hear the footsteps of a few people leaving the locker room. _So there were people in here,_ she thought absently, trying for self-control.

Searching for her cell phone, Sakura swore loudly. A mental image of its location made her feel like a ditz, having left it on her bed frame along with her makeup kit. She knew her friends would laugh at her if she told them her current horror-film scenario, but that one reassurance that she was merely daydreaming and becoming a wreck would have been enough to set her nerve. Once she was on her feet, rope slipping away from her body to land in a crumble on the floor, Sakura felt the chill of the locker room hit her full force. Teeth clattering, she quickly and painfully got her under garments on and set, only to be assaulted. She gasped, a dull throb gathering in one single spot as her assailant pressed her body against the lockers. The knob of the top cubicle dug into her temple forcefully. Trying to figure out who it was, her eyes began to tear up as a gasp of pain left her lips dry.

"You have a lot of nerve," a female voice spoke harshly, a click-click sound coming from her mouth. "I did some digging after last night, what I found out made me laugh so hard I wanted to kill you."

"What –"

"Uh-uh, no speaking." The girl slammed her head against the locker, the loud clack echoing through the cold room. Sakura let out a breath of no sound, tears welling up in her eyes as she bit her own tongue. "You're Kinomoto's little sister and here I thought Jonathan actually found some wench for once." The pause that followed after that made Sakura's ears ring as her body was slammed once again against the cold locker wall. "You're also Li's roommate, which led me to think maybe you are one of those nasty mutt's lackeys. But this…" Sakura cried out as a slender hand gripped her wound, nails digging into flesh. "The only tattoo you bear is a fucking name."

"S-stop –"Sakura begged. The heat coming from her middle made her eyes see double. The girl let go of her, Sakura's body crumbling in a heap against the locker's wall. Vision a dotted mass; she stared up blurry-eyed at the pink haired girl standing directly above her. She was suddenly in her face then, bending at the hip as she brought her gray eyes into her field of vision.

"If you know what's good for you, stay out of this. Stay away from Jonathan before I personally make you regret it. You're lucky the only injury you sustained last night was that; don't make it any worse chickadee." A strong stench of smoke was evident on her breath and skin, suffocating Sakura as she tried to breathe straight. The pain in her side escaladed to the point of no return, making her suffer like no tomorrow. She knew it was bleeding by the way a cold sensation slipped downwards and knew if she tried getting up; the pink-haired girl would only knock her down again. "I'd kill you now, but I think I'm going to let you live…don't make me regret my actions." Tongue ring danced in her mouth as she thought about something, head shaking a moment later. Turning on a delicate heel, she was walking away leaving Sakura to gasp out and cringe at every breath she took.

She didn't remember how long she sat on the floor for, the pain too much to even move an inch. The blood that slipped down her stomach and onto the floor was gathering up into a tiny puddle that would shock anyone who saw it. The tears that slipped continuously down her face made her wish she wasn't weak, made her wish that she could turn time backwards to the day she met Jonathan Haruto. His smiling blue eyes and blond hair filled her vision, her mind twisting it to turn ugly as she remembered the motorcyclist she shot, his own dark eyes wide as he flipped up the visor of his helmet to meet her gaze. The gun shot echoed in her mind, creating a shudder that soon turned into a jolt as a loud bang echoed in the locker room, the pain in her side shot up her spine in a tingling sensation that brought out a scream from her throat. Someone else was in the locker room now. A girl, having heard the cry, came rushing around the corner in shock. Seeing Sakura the way she was, crumbled on the floor and bleeding made her let out a strange noise of her own. Sakura watched her disappear only to return a moment later, a towel in hand as she came to a sliding stop next to her. Tears and blood and fear, that's all she could feel at the moment as the girl silently wiped up the blood with her towel and pressed it to Sakura's stomach tenderly. She wanted to ask her why she was helping her, wanted to ask her who she was and if she was dreaming. The pain hurt too much to even voice a single word. Sakura could only watch her, the stranger diligently cleaning up the blood like she'd done it many times before. Then she saw it, so clearly visible it was practically in her face as the girl silently helped her to her feet in a standing position that didn't hurt her stomach.

"How…many of you…are there?" Sakura whispered, finding her voice as she hung her head in a wince of pain. The girl stared at her, eyes widening in confusion. "The tattoo," Sakura pointed at the girl's wolf tattoo on her arm, the black and red design hugging her skinny forearm like a leech.

"What's your name?" the girl asked. Her blond hair fell away from her arm in tendrils, brushing the bench as she swooped up Sakura's clothing in one easy motion. "I'll help you dress; you probably shouldn't walk out of here like this." She commented to Sakura's own confusion.

Ignoring the question, she nodded her head dumbly. Slowly her jeans were creeping up her legs, arms slipped into long sleeve shirt. Sakura felt like a child, unable to dress herself. Each movement pulled her stitches in her leg, made her stomach grow up and the blood to well up faster. The stitches were no longer evident on her side that much was clear. The attacker's nails had pulled them out in her act of vengeance. "It's Sakura," she finally said when her clothing was put on and the blond was trying to find a good way to put the towel on her bleeding side.

"Well Sakura, my name's Sera." Blue eyes danced as she bowed her head curtly. "I'm assuming because you asked that question earlier, whoever did this had a tattoo as well."

"She had pink hair," Sakura breathed out, feeling exhausted as she rested against the lockers wall. She winced, hand going to her face where a dull throb ached.

"Pink hair…" Sera pulled Sakura's hand away from her face, examining the round knob looking bruise on the side of her face. "That would be Mireille, want to tell me what happened?" Sakura shook her head. She just wanted to lie down and will the drama away, will the pain away. Her phone was out and to her ear, giving Sakura the sense of reassurance for a brief moment as she spoke. "Come on, I'll take you to someone that won't ask questions about this wound…hey, tell Wei I'm on my way with a patient. Is Wolf there?" Sakura couldn't hear the response, but the look on Sera's face darkened considerably. "Fine, I'm heading there now."

"Thank you," Sakura said when she hung up. Sera looked at her sideways, her eyes strangely dilated before she smiled sweetly.

"Well I can't just let you go to the hospital with the truth or strange story about that wound." She frowned, head shaking. "That came out wrong…your welcome," with a laugh she was helping Sakura move around the bench. "Just don't freak out when we get there." Sakura could only stare, her mind coming up with different ideas as to why, while her body tried to protest every step they took to the exit.

**Wolfs Mansion **

**5:41 p.m. **

They all probably thought he was crazy, his mentality deteriorated slowly. At some point he didn't blame them; the household he lived with knew his most gruesome times of needs. Twice he took his anger on someone, twice he missed his footing and pulled a muscle in training. All of it, just to keep his mind from gong back to the night, to those pair of green eyes that were wide with shock. If only he knew why they held that shock, maybe he wouldn't be acting like this. _Serj Tankian_ played loudly from the stereo, bringing on a kind of emotion that synced his mood perfectly. He was going crazy, just like the song stated. However, it was a craziness that wanted answers instead of doubt. It made sense to him, even as he sent his body on overdrive with his training. Muscles bunched to the point where the feeling of being numb was first nature, where the feeling of exhaustion was soon becoming delirium. The blood that marked his right arm was dried and caking to his skin, his own sweat making it sting slightly as he attacked the dough dummy. The hour and a half he'd been at it drove him further and further into a motion that hurt body and soul. All of it because of that unique shade of green, that astonished expression that drove him insane. The class he missed was because he was being haunted by it, haunted by the sound of the gun shot overpowering the motorcycles engines. His usual composed demeanor had somehow dissipated by that memory.

"Idiot," Syaoran spun around, the music being cut off. "When they said you were up here training, I didn't think they meant you were killing yourself doing it."

"Meilin," her eyes bore into his the moment he spoke. "What do you want?"

"Nothing actually, just came to check on you." He could tell she was lying. "You're bleeding,"

"Yeah, so?"

"How long are you going to be like this?" Meilin asked him, looking around the dim room. It was windowless, bare, and dusty. The perfect place to get lost in when one wanted to be a lone. It was Syaoran's favorite room to train alone, using the different dummies he made by hand. When he didn't answer her, she gave up trying, turning around to leave. "Go get that fixed, Wolf left an hour ago to deal with the little problem we left unattended because of the rain, he's not too happy with us. Mark is being investigated by the cops for bullets he sold also." Meilin left, leaving that bit of information to linger in the atmosphere.

Syaoran hated when she did that, leaving him guessing. Fist clenched, he easily left the room to follow after her. Her perfume hung in the corridor, but there was no sign to which direction she took. The large mansion had many hallways, many doors to choose from, and he had a feeling if he began to look for his cousin now, it was only going to make him all the angrier. Deciding on the latter to _not _go after her for answers, Syaoran made his way to the infirmary. The blood was indeed welling up, slipping down his arm and covering his skin like a sleeve. His stitch work had long since disappeared during his anguished training. Even with the pain, he could ignore it. Just like he could ignore everything else in the world, everything except what had drove him into the windowless room to train until he bled. It was amazing how each time he had a distraction, his mind always went back to that motorcyclists green eyes. At one point he envisioned the whole thing in black and white, like a soundless movie going in slow motion. His mind tried to find the fault behind it all, tried to find the reasoning behind those eyes as the only color in his vision were that unique shade. Feeling that anger rise up in the pit of his stomach again, Syaoran forced himself to enter the infirmary ward a few minutes later, stopping his tracks as took in the people occupying the room. Sera sat at the far end of the room, a bright green and red parakeet on her finger as she whistled softly to him, finger bouncing the pet happily. It was the girl lying on the table half blocked by an old man standing in front of her, an ice pack pressed to her head as she made noises of pain that caught his direct attention.

"Who –"her head turned, startled. Syaoran felt his heart skip a beat seeing her green eyes sharpen in surprise. The same eyes that have been haunting him for almost twenty-four hours, bore into his a third time.

"Oh, Li, great timing…" Sera began, getting to her feet and raising her hand to the cage hanging.

"It's you," he breathed out, cutting Sera off as he pointed. "You're the one…wait…I saw you at the restaurant too." Syaoran couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" she struggled to breath, gasping in pain.

"Master Li, please wait until I have done this before you speak." The old man blocking the girl said, turning his head a fraction to the side. Tears were slipping down her face as she struggled to bear with the pain of being stitched up. The ice pack pressed to the side of her face fell to the ground, her hand gripping Wei's arm as she screamed then.

"That's Sakura," Sera whispered, appearing at Syaoran's side a moment later. She was cringing from the scream. "I found her in the locker room at the University bleeding, she said Mireille attacked her." her whispery voice held a deep depressed tone, making Syaoran look away to stare at her. "Tell me…" Sera glanced behind her at Sakura as she quieted down, the huff of her breath like a hiccup now. "Was she the one we were supposed to watch out for last night?"

"There, finished. The worst is over Lady Sakura." Wei spoke kindly, letting her stay in the position she was. He moved away, revealing her injury to Syaoran and Sera, freshly stitched up and caked with blood. "Master Li, I will take care of you in a minute." Syaoran couldn't look away from the girl on the table though; eyes lingering on her body from head to toe.

"Syaoran…"Sera brought him back to life, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"She is," a weird kind of chuckle left his throat. "I'm the one that shot her last night." Hearing that, Sakura turned her head to face him, tears slipping over the bridge of her nose, down to the floor as her widening eyes took in the shirtless male standing perfectly still next to Sera. The blond too, was just as shocked at this revelation. The silence that fell around them then, only escaladed in depths.

**To be continued…**


	4. Unalligned Feelings

**Wolf Mansion, Kyoto**

**February 2, 2012**

**8:40 p.m. **

CHAPTER FOUR: UNALIGNED FEELINGS

…

…

"Is it true, she's Haruto's girlfriend?"

"Shut it. She's Kinomoto's younger sister not Haruto's girlfriend."

"Why is she just sitting there like that?"

"I heard her and Li had an argument in the infirmary. Li can't even be in the same room now."

"What kind of argument? I heard she's the one that shot him."

"Obviously it's about that nitwit, doesn't that mean…"

"Shut it, she can probably hear you."

"Pssh, she's been sitting against the window like that for hours, I doubt she's listening to us."

"It doesn't matter if she's been sitting there, she still could be listening."

"No,"

"If you three nitwits don't get out of here, I'm telling uncle you're ditching lessons." A powerful voice spoke, surprising the three into a squeak of surprise. Laughing, they ran, heels clacking against the tiled floor as they disappeared around a corner. Sera shook her head, watching the three girls. They were sisters; each a year apart in age and abandoned by their parents. And all three had the same personality; you'd think they were triplets.

Turning to face Sakura, sitting quietly against a window seat watching the rain that hadn't let up since the morning, Sera frowned. The three girls had been right though, she'd been sitting there for hours without a word. The initial shock of finding out Syaoran had been the motorcyclist still keeping her numb. Sera knew _she'd_ been shocked out of her mind when she heard the news. She'd also been shocked to find out that Touya Kinomoto had a sister. From the way the entire mansion was on rumor wheel, she didn't think that the girl sitting there had any clue to what her brother was into. Even when Syaoran and Sakura had a go at it in the infirmary, all words and curses, it was obvious Sakura Kinomoto had been kept in the dark. Stepping into opened room, Sera cautiously approached the girl, wondering if she would leap out of her skin or simply ignore her if she touched her. It would be funny to see the girl get some laughs into her mind, but as Sera approached closer and closer, she didn't think it was going to happen. Through the reflection of the window, Sakura looked pale and dazed. Her body was stiff from either the pain of her wounds or putting up a defense wall. Before she could even get a word out, the vibration from her cell stopped her movements, surprising her slightly. Sera glanced at her pocket, eyeing the bulge with scorn before letting out a sigh. One look at Sakura told her she hadn't flinched, moved, or budged a fraction of a centimeter. Pulling her phone out, Sera backtracked and left the girl sitting there to be alone once again.

"Any luck with the statue?" a voice spoke when she slid the double doors closed.

"Fuck," Sera swore. Her heart leaped as she glanced up at Meilin, seeing the amusement in the girl's dark red eyes. "A little warning would have sufficed."

"Sakura really hasn't budged, has she?" asked Meilin, ignoring Sera's glare.

"Nope," Sera glanced at the closed door. "What about Syaoran?"

"He left not to long ago for Chris's funeral." Meilin stated. "Are you going?"

"Can't, my night class is in two hours. Ryu's going though for the both of us," Sera glanced at the door again, hands crossed over her sweatshirt. "I should probably take her back to the university." It was more like a question, but as she stared at the sliding doors she wondered if she could even get the girl to budge. Meilin let out a long breath, pulling on a braid as she hung her head in defeat.

"I can do it after, she's my roommate and I think it's a better idea if she stays here for now." Sera nodded, slightly confused. "From what I heard, Jonathan Haruto has been messaging her constantly. Nathan got annoyed so he stopped trying to listen in on that twin."

"We still don't know what they're planning, huh?" Sera asked. Blue eyes blinked back shock as she thought of something. "They're using the Universities Science lab after hours…I can check it out when class is over." Meilin nodded.

"I'll head out then, Nathan's still here and the triplets." Moving forward to open the sliding door, Meilin peeked inside and froze. "Sakura…?" opening the door wider, she searched the large room seeing nothing. "Sera, wasn't she in here?"

"Yeah," Sera walked in a circle, narrowing her eyes as she looked in confusion. Everything was untouched; the television screen was off like it had been before making it like no one had been in the living room to begin with. Meilin entered the room fully, pulling her cell phone out as she dialed a number off speed. Sera blinked in confusion. "The window's opened." She pointed, showing Meilin the tiny crack, the lock pushing it so it didn't latch completely.

"Nathan, can you check the cameras set up and look for Sakura Kinomoto." Meilin's voice rose in suspicion as she listened to the other end, her eyes glancing at Sera. "No, don't tell Wolf. He's in a meeting anyway, this isn't a…what?" her eyes widened, body already moving forward as she climbed up onto the window seat, still slightly warm from Sakura's body. "Whose car was it?" Sera crossed her arms, listening to the one sided conversation. "Thanks let Li know so he doesn't give us crap for it later on." She hung up, head shaking as she sat on her behind.

"Well?"

"We have a runaway princess on our hands." Meilin laughed, cheeks warming as she stood with a leap. "Nathan's tracked the car; she took one of the extra hybrid's that was parked and heading for the highway. I have a nagging feeling she's going to Tomoeda."

"Why do you think that?"

"That's where Touya Kinomoto lives." Sera's eyes widened, understanding completely. Sighing heavily, she suddenly felt bad for the girl. She knew nothing and everyone in the household did, it was only natural she wanted answers straight from her bloodline, especially if she was targeted by his enemy by accident.

**University of Kyoto**

**9:30 p.m.**

_Bad Meets Evil _echoed off the cold walls of the Universities science lab. With sound proof walls and windows, no one passing would know that someone was inside the lab. It had been set up specifically for that reason, unknown to the contractors that had built the University years before. It was brand new, built by hired men that did it over a period of time in the middle of the night when everyone was sound asleep. The fresh paint still threw off a strong stench; even months after the finishing touches had been completed. One person inside of the room wore goggles and a mask, covering their sensitive face from the gaseous green smoke reaching the ceiling. They swore as a Bunsen burner scooted across the tin table, a strange liquid flowing across the top and moving it even more. Turning the fire off, they grabbed a towel and quickly began wiping up the mess, swearing all the more as gloved hands began turning an even stranger color then the green smoke. Across the science lab, someone looked up hearing the echo of swear words over the loud music. Arching a brow, he watched as the goo was wiped up and the burner turned back on with a Zippo lighter. It took a minute to process that there was indeed a colored smoke rising to the ceiling, evaporating moments later before reaching the ceiling completely. As the song changed, he stood up, placing his notepad down on the counter. Walking around the scattered lab stations, he made his way towards the only person in the room wearing goggles and a mask with a predator walk. Stopping inches from the work station, he watched as a puff of green smoke rose up in spirals.

"What are you doing, Seiya?" he looked up, removing his goggles briefly to wipe his sweating face.

"Making jell-o, want some?' Seiya asked, pulling his mask off his face as he grinned sheepishly.

"No," backing up, arms raised he moved from the strong stench before it made him cough. Seiya replaced his mask as he continued, adding the strange liquid over the fire once again. Glancing around the room at the others, he found his brother moping on a counter top. Books and notepads were scattered around him, an iPod plugged into the outlet behind his head. Walking over to him cautiously, he tried to read his expression without asking.

They were identical twins, him and his brother. Both with blond hair and a unique shade of blue eyes, both well built without a single mark to tell them apart. If it weren't for their separate styles and personalities, someone could easily mistake them for the other. As it were, only a handful of their closest friends could tell them apart without hesitation. That was all they needed too. Even their tattoos were similar, placed in the same location with the same shading. All of them, except for the extra characters his brother had gained with time and obsession. There's a rumor about identical twins, that they could sense each other, feel one another's emotions or know when there is something wrong. He hadn't figured out if it was true yet, and staring at his brother now he didn't think it was. It was already written across the man's face, that his mind was somewhere else and not on his work. Taking a wild guess, he blocked his brother's view with a deep frown crinkling his face.

"You need to get over it already."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nick." He snapped solemnly. Shaking his head, Nick snatched his brothers phone before he could react, going through the recent lists.

"Fifty times, are you an idiot?" he asked, blue eyes sharp as he watched the phone carelessly. "She's a wolf, Jonathan, end of story. The bitch will only get you killed."

"She's not and she won't." Jonathan leaped off the counter, snatching his phone back before it fell from his brother's fingers. "I only want to see if she's okay, nothing more."

"Her brother's a wolf that makes her one. Do I need to drill it into your skull?" Nick snapped, blocking his brother from going anywhere. Jonathan glared, his own eyes turning a lighter shade of blue as he grew angry. Muscles bunched under his black jacket as he held his ground, sizing his twin up. They were both the same height, making it hard to intimidate the other.

"God you guys are like gnats, fucking…annoying." A female voice spoke, breaking their stand off. "The bitch looked fine to me," Jonathan turned his attention to her, losing his cool.

"What did you do Mireille?" gum snapped as she paused, arms crossing over her chest.

"Nothing that couldn't have been worse," Jonathan shook his head, pretending she didn't exist as he pushed past his brother. "She's not here," Mireille piped up, hand going through her pink hair as she tugged on a knot. "A wolf came to her rescue and took her home; according to Wraith they're all at Chris Tangle's funeral now so they're all off limits as per agreement." Jonathan continued to walk, weaving around the work stations as he passed Seiya and headed for the door. "Jonathan…"

"Mireille I didn't ask you to talk with Kinomoto, next time mind your own damn business." Jonathan snapped, whirling around once to make eye contact with her. "I'll see you guys at the dock when the shipments ready." He left without a second word, ignoring his brother's glare on purpose. He couldn't stand it; between the two of them they were so different. His brother had a sharper personality that went perfect with Mireille's short temper; it was probably why they were dating. Checking his phone, he tried once again to contact Sakura, getting her voicemail like all the other times he tried. Swearing, he made his way up the stairs and out the doors into the pouring rain.

**Canis Lupus Café, Tomoeda**

**12:55 a.m. **

Sakura came to a stop, parking crooked in one of the many empty spaces in front of the café. Her goal had been home, but looking at the clock on the dashboard, she knew her father would either be stuck at work or passed out cold. She hadn't really thought it through, leaving the confines of the warm mansion when Tomoeda was at least five hours away from Kyoto. It hadn't been hard to find the highway from the bizarre location of the mansion, but it had been hard to drive. The borrowed hybrid Toyota had gone only so fast, she slowly got annoyed by it until her mind was made up and she got on the onramp leading away from Kyoto. After hearing all the whispers and talking from the people residing in that house, she couldn't take it anymore. Who could blame her; she knew nothing about what was going on. Her brother's name was constantly being said and after much straining, she finally put the pieces together. It was only a matter of time before they finally left her alone, allowing her to sneak out the window. Hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white by the pressure, Sakura stared at the lit up sign that read closed. She knew the owner though and knew the woman would be in the back doing inventory for another hour or so. Unless she wasn't and Sakura's suspicions were correct. Blurry eyed, she continued to sit in the warm car, mentally battling her ambitions.

She could still remember the argument she had with Syaoran. His hateful words piercing her like there was no tomorrow. She didn't even know the guy and he had yelled at her for being involved in something she had no clue about. Hand unconsciously went to her fresh stitches; Sakura closed her eyes, allowing his strong voice to echo in her mind. The funny thing about their argument in the infirmary, she could easily make out his concerns and worry. Syaoran had lost control, yelling about nonsense, talking in circles as he complained about her injuries. When she argued back and pointed out they didn't even know each other, he only brought up their passing at the restaurant, making furious that the guy knew who she was. Males had a funny way of arguing, never getting to the point and showing their concern for females with a bunch of words that didn't involve the situation at all. Sakura opened her eyes, wondering if leaving them had been such a good idea after all. They may have been complete strangers to her, but they obviously knew her brother and had been kind to her, trying to help her out. No, her goal to find out the truth was the right one. Gathering her wits about her, Sakura grabbed her cell phone from the cup holder and left the warm cars comfort. The rain had let up only slightly, sprinkles damping her hair as she walked towards the back of the café. Sitting in the employee's lot was the familiar black Ferrari, telling her the manager of the restaurant was still working. Wishing that was a sign that her suspicions were way off, Sakura knocked on the door and waited.

A brunette head popped out a minute later, surprise written across her face as she blinked in confusion. "Oh, Sakura…what are you doing here?" opening the door further, she let the wet girl into the café. "Here, dry off before you catch a cold." Handing her a hand rag, the older woman disappeared behind a large crate for a brief moment before returning with another rag.

"Sorry, I didn't think this through and I kind of ended up here." Sakura explained lamely. "Thank you, Nakuru." She handed her the damp towels, shivering slightly.

"Aren't you going to Kyoto University? What are you doing back out here?" Nakuru asked, taking the two towels. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, hiding her true intentions as she sat down on a stool. The back of the café was filled with crates both empty and closed, paperwork scattered on a desk in the far corner. It was obvious Nakuru was working alone, the soft tunes of a radio playing in the speakers. "Is everything alright?" she asked suddenly, sensing something in Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura lied, giving her a forced smile as she adjusted her jacket. Nakuru arched a brow, leaning against a crate as she crossed her own arms. Sighing, Sakura shook her head a moment later in defeat. She could never hide anything from the woman, not in the five years she'd known her. "Nakuru, can I ask you something personal?'

"Of course…" she paused, suddenly fearful. "It doesn't have anything to do with sex right? That's not my department."

"No," Sakura laughed, shaking her head as she shifted awkwardly on the stool. _Christina Perri_ played low through the speakers, sending chills down Sakura's spine as she thought of the best way to ask her questions. "Umm…" the stool scooted backwards with her weight, getting a surprised wince from her expression. "I…Nakuru, why did you and my brother move back to Tomoeda?"

Eyes dilated at the bizarre question, Nakuru thought a moment before smiling sheepishly. "Well Touya wanted to help out your dad and make sure you were taking care of yourself and going to school. Since we were dating, I followed." tilting her head she studied the girl before her. "That wasn't your question though, what's going on? Are you sure everything's alright, Sakura?"

"But you guys broke up last year…"

"You're avoiding,"

Sakura stared, teeth snagging a bit of her skin as she thought hard. Deciding bouncing around the situation wasn't working and going straight the point was what Nakuru wanted, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I overheard some people talking about Touya earlier." When Nakuru raised a brow in expectation, Sakura began to squirm. It was harder then it seemed trying to talk about something she didn't want to be true. "They…they go to the University with me, one of them just happens to be my roommate actually. At first, I was going to ignore it all, but I got to thinking and now…" she stood carefully, feeling the pull of her stitches as her body found a new position. Revealing her discolored wound was even harder then speaking it, the shock that was now on Nakuru's face made Sakura wish she hadn't.

"My god, what happened!?" Nakuru practically yelled, moving forward. Sakura let her examine it, feeling very self conscious.

"I need to know if it's true, was my brother…is my brother involved in a gang?" Sakura asked, avoiding once again the question. Letting her jacket and shirt fall back down, Sakura faced Nakuru's gaze squarely. Nakuru seemed to rock back in some kind of shock, her straight brown hair brushing her arms as she crossed them, slender body going back to lean against the crate.

"Tell me what happened and maybe I can answer." Sakura made to protest, a strange noise leaving her throat. Nakuru held up on hand to stop her, her fingers curling into a fist. "Hear me out, Touya loves you very much. You're right, we came back out here for a reason other then him wanting to help your father. He wanted to protect you, can't help it if you're just following in his footsteps." She quirked a smile, head tilted as she gazed at Sakura with new eyes. "What happened?"

"I met someone, at first I thought it'd be okay since it was only dinner, but I should have figured it out when we were there. This pizza joint he took me too looked…the people there…he knew them all." Sakura paused, trying to will her mind not to hyperventilate as she relieved that night. "Something happened, he wanted to take me back to the university, but bikers were after us. Turns out I shot my roommates cousin, he's not to happy with me. He's the one that shot me first, I was only trying to survive so I can go to my room and sleep and pretend I didn't meet Jonathan."

"Jonathan…?" Nakuru's eyes widened her body stiffening. "You mean Haruto, Jonathan?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered, suddenly feeling very small. Everyone knew this guy and it was obvious she had made the wrong choice in going to pizza with him. A foreign buzzing sound filled the room, surprising Sakura as she turned to stare at her jeans pocket. "And he's been calling me, texting me all fucking day. I'm starting to get frustrated!" she growled, amusing Nakuru. Sakura pulled her phone out, staring at her phone as an unknown number blinked at her. "Never mind, I don't know who this is."

"Sakura, how did you get here?" Nakuru suddenly asked. Her eyes were on a screen above their heads, following the movements of someone. Sakura blinked, turning around to face the security monitor. Sure enough a second car was parking next to her borrowed one, two males getting out. She recognized Kyle immediately, his long hair tied at the nape of his neck. The second one, she figured must be Syaoran by the way his arms were crossed in a show of anger. Her phone went off again, surprising a squeak out of her.

"H-hello…?" she answered. Unsure of the intentions of calling her, Sakura watched as the second male outside stared at the café with hate.

"_What do you think you're doing!?"_ Syaoran's voice was loud and clear, echoing as his voice reached the inside of the café. Sakura flinched, pulling the phone from her ear. "_Do you even know...?"_

"Taking a wild guess here, that's not your car." Nakuru pointed at the screen, eyes bright as she held herself from exploding with laughter. Sakura shook her head, keeping the phone from her ear as Syaoran continued to yell. Hand out, Nakuru asked for the phone. "Chill out Li, Sakura will be right out." with a click, she hung up on him. "He means well,"

"I think he's just butt hurt I'm the one that shot him."

"That could be it too," Nakuru laughed, handing her phone back. "Listen, the wolves…have good intentions but sometimes they aren't the right ones. Touya won't be too happy to know his baby sister got involved and if you can help it, I wouldn't recommend it." She touched her arm, rubbing the small space with a thumb. "It's true, whatever rumors you heard, but keep in mind we came back to Tomoeda to watch you and Fujitaka. Touya didn't want them knowing about his baby sister."

Sakura hugged her, wincing as her stitches tugged. "Thanks,"

"Anytime, now go before Li breaks down my door and I'll have to shoot him myself." Sakura laughed, giving Nakuru one last hug as she prepared herself to go back outside.

**Biwa Lake Docks**

**2:50 a.m.**

With the rain no longer pouring down and the streets damp, everything looked strangely eerie. A misty haze surrounded the docks, making it hard for the human eye to see surroundings. Three guards stood their ground, guns hidden beneath heavy leather jackets, as they searched the area as best they could. For as many attempts as they have made, this was their once in a life-time chance to get it right. A dim light circled evenly as a boat approached, the engine cut off. Gliding in the water, it hit the wooden dock with a dull thud a few times. Hands reached out to grab the ropes, tugging and pulling the large mass closer. Holding tight, they remained still as someone hoped off, boots hitting the docks with a loud thump. A thick fog misted out from their mouth, the cold morning air numbing their skin instantly. As someone approached from the darkness, face hidden by the circling boat light, they turned and grinned.

"Is it done?" a mellow voice asked, fog escaping their lips. Nodding and remaining silent, they handed over a small box the size of their palm. Accepting it with care, the urge to shake the box to see if the item was in it fierce, he curtly nodded. "And the explosives…?" Remaining silent, a gloved hand waved behind him at the boat as two figures stepped off, carrying larger boxes. "Excellent, my comrades…Jonathan and Aisha will accompany you back to port, to make sure our deal is set." Grinning madly, they snapped their fingers in the air, allowing the two figures standing directly behind him move into motion.

**Tomoeda – Kyoto Highway**

**3:15 a.m.**

Listening to the radio, the volume on low, Syaoran drove cautiously behind Kyle. Sakura's quiet and even breathing reminding him that it was way past midnight. Having fallen asleep an hour after they had started driving, the girl had left him alone in the car mentally. It had surprised him that she didn't argue when he demanded she get in the car, surprised him even more when she didn't object to his driving. Whether it had been Nakuru's words or simply because she was exhausted and worn out, Syaoran didn't object either. How could he when her green eyes had pierced right through him the moment she walked outside into the drizzling rain? He wasn't going to admit he'd been worried when Nathan told him she'd disappeared from the house, leaving the funeral early in order to track her down. The strange emotion that bubbled around him had only escaladed when he saw her wince getting into the car, as well as in her slumber. A part of his mind had been glad Touya Kinomoto wasn't at the café. He'd shot and wounded Sakura, even if there was no bullet to prove it, he'd still shot her. The pain she was in because of the stitches was plain enough for anyone to see. "_Who shot who first asshole? If I recall you're the one that blasted me like five times!" _Sakura's words echoed in his mind. "_It gave you enough balls to sit backwards on that motorcycle, putting AN ACTUAL HOLE in my shoulder!"_ thinking back to their argument that may have sparked Sakura's need to leave the mansion, Syaoran wished he could take back most of those words. "_Why don't you shove whatever morals you think you have up your ass and leave me alone?"_

Sakura stirred, not waking up. Glancing at her briefly, Syaoran couldn't help but wonder about her. Why she had traveled all the way to Tomoeda in the first place and why she seemed so calm when it came to the gang? Usually when someone finds out there are people in the world wielding guns and killing people, they panic –except her. Sakura had only panicked for a short period of time, according to Meilin, and then it was nothing. Her calm demeanor was making Syaoran wonder if she was even female. He could make out goose bumps on her exposed arms, her body unconsciously shifting in the passenger seat as she continued to sleep on. Reaching over, he angled the air vents on her before turning the heater up, feeling a bit of compassion. Even with the rain no longer falling, the cold night fogged up and seeped through the windows like ice. Wondering if he would wake up her with the simplest touch, Syaoran began the complicated quest of taking his jacket off. It was when he managed to get it away from his back, did his phone begin to vibrate against the cup holder angrily, stirring Sakura to blinking awake. She said nothing as she turned her head, blinking back sleep as she adjusted her position to angle away from the cold door. Apologizing mentally, he grabbed his phone and checked the screen before bringing his gaze swinging to the car in front of them. Kyle was breaking, the red back lights glowing against the haze of the night.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked drowsily.

"Not sure, hold on." Syaoran pulled over, letting the car idle as he hopped out of the car to speak with Kyle. Sakura took a moment to blink as she stared out the window, the sprinkles misting against the window more and more as they talked outside. A few minutes later Syaoran returned a strange look on his face. She was still too tired to even ask and as he placed the buckle back into its lock and fixed the heater on himself, she was suddenly to afraid to ask. Feeling the cold emitting off him in waves, she shivered, bringing his gaze to her in a flash.

"Everything okay…?" _Do I even want to know?_ She wanted to say but didn't, the fog of sleep finally disappearing.

"Yeah, we're just going to take a detour back to Kyoto." He didn't say anything more, pulling away from the edge of the road and in front of Kyle. Sakura sat up, bringing her legs up and under her body. Lightly turning the radio up so the music drowned out the silence of the car, Sakura sat back and looked out the dark window. It was awkward being in the car with him, she just didn't want to prove it.

Syaoran felt it too as he steadied his gaze on the road and nothing else, sensing her rabbit movements every so often. Now that she was awake from her light nap, he felt her presence even more. Wondering what she was thinking about as she stared out at the dark night, wondering if she was cold or too hot. It was driving him nuts, feeling this awkward sensation. Pulling off onto a road that looked deserted and covered by large trees, Kyle directly behind them, Syaoran caught her surprised gasp. It was a mixture between awe and confusion. The roads were still paved, but dips were inevitable to avoid, the trees growing thicker and thicker the further they went in. It got darker the further they drove on, the only source of light coming from the two cars. Sakura began to fidget in her seat, arms crossing over her chest with a visible wince when she did it too quickly. Opening his mouth, Syaoran quickly shut it. He couldn't talk to her about it, not now; especially while he was driving. He could just imagine her irritation if he brought up the situation again, their continued argument. Absorbed into his own mental impatience, Syaoran didn't take notice as Sakura opened her mouth like a fish, closing it again as she changed her mind. Her own mental state had a battle within as the awkward silence cut deep into her bones. Sakura could place his stern reflection through the dark window, his face straight; mouth a thin line as he unknowingly argued in his head. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of as they drove through the winding roads surrounding by nothing but trees and darkness. Then she couldn't help but wonder where they were, nothing looked familiar in the least.

Her first thought was the mountains of Damonjiyama, a broken and shattered road that led deep into the forest and came up on a shrine long since abandoned. Visibly shaking her head, she figured that was wrong. They came from the outskirts of Tomoeda a few hours ago, and the mountains were further then that leading away from Kyoto. With only the headlights to show what was before them and Kyle's blinding lights from his position behind them, she couldn't make a clear theory. Glancing at Syaoran once again, she debated how mad he would get if she asked him. Remembering their last conversation, she decided against it and sat quietly in her seat. The heater began to make a tingling feeling against her face, her body fidgeting to adjust the vents to angle away from her. Sakura didn't know why, but she suddenly felt that if she moved or talked, he would say something about it judgingly. Her bare toes wiggled as she adjusted her legs, her back against the seat squarely. She was far too comfortable any moment and she might fall asleep again and honestly she wasn't ready yet. She wanted to know where she was, why they took a detour in the first place and why it was that he even came to retrieve her at Nakuru's café in the first place. Glancing at Syaoran, Sakura began to study him, her eyes sharp as she took in his shadowed expression and strong jawbone. Realizing she'd been staring at him for a minute too long she turned away, eyes trained on the trees they continued to pass. Sensing her, Syaoran let his eyes cast over to her, confused. He knew she was looking at him, the angle of her body and the way she continued to fidget in her seat was all the evidence he needed, but why was a different story.

"You should just say whatever's on your mind." he commented, getting a jolt out of her. Not wanting to glance at him in fear that those intense brown eyes were trained on her, she let her fingers begin to play with the ends of her jacket sleeves.

"Where are we?" She finally asked. Syaoran glanced at her, taken by surprise at her small voice.

"Tadasu no Mori, it's a long road that leads back to Wolfs mansion."

"Why?" she couldn't help it, she didn't understand why they were taking this way and not the main road. Syaoran paused as he thought of what to say and what not to say.

"Cops," he finally answered. Sakura frowned, arms crossing over her chest as she adjusted her position. "Go ahead say it, we've all committed crimes and right now facing cops at three in the morning isn't on my list."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Silence fell over them, letting the radio take over. "I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered a minute later, her voice even smaller. She felt like it, the awkward car putting pressure on her subconscious. Syaoran said nothing, confusion written on his face. "For…shooting you the other day." She winced.

"Don't apologize," Syaoran bit out, keeping his gaze trained on the road. Sakura frowned at that, trying to study him through the dark. Feeling her stare, Syaoran sighed. "You did it to survive; I did it because Haruto was on that bike. I should be the one to apologize since our goal was to avoid shooting you." Taking her silence as a thank you, he glanced at her. "Can I ask…why were you with Haruto anyway?"

"Why does it matter?" Sakura got out sharply. "It's no one's business who I hang out with and get shot at with…not yours or Meilin's or that pink-haired bitch…" her voice cracked, remembering Mireille's threats and the pain she endured. Not wanting to argue with her that her choice of 'friends' was a bad one, Syaoran bit his tongue to stay silent. The vibration of his phone surprised them both; Syaoran's gaze going to the car behind them as Kyle suddenly flashed his brights a few times. "Is something happening?"

"We're linked by satellite to track the Snakes movements." Syaoran told her, answering his phone in the same gruff voice. "Call for backup, I'm taking the south end up the mountain to avoid fire."

"_Because of Kinomoto…?"_ Kyle asked his voice slightly loud. Sakura blinked, hearing him. "_Meilin says Haku and Milay are on the way now, taking the north ends on dirt bikes."_

"If they are in these mountains, cover us till we get to the creek. I don't think this car has weapons." Syaoran glanced at Sakura, seeing her fear. "I'm sorry Kinomoto." He said, hanging up with Kyle. Sakura said nothing, eyes blurry as she sat back in her seat in stunned silence. Syaoran turned away, itching to comfort her. He didn't know how, not with the awkwardness between them still so heavy. Little by little rain began to fall on the window, obscuring their vision. Kyle flashed his lights before it went dark behind them, getting Sakura's attention. Syaoran did the same, driving slow as they crept a turn in complete darkness. Heart beating rapidly, hugged her body in fear.

"What's happening?" she whispered. She couldn't help it, them turning their lights off made her feel like they were trying to sneak unnoticed. Even if she was safe inside of a car from rain and eyes, she couldn't help but want to whisper. "Syaoran…" she turned to him, seeing his jawbone flex as he concentrated on the dark road. Then she heard it, over the radio. Reaching to turn it off, she strained to make sure what she heard was correct. With the sound of rain falling against the window, she could make out the hum of a few motorcycles. They got louder and louder as they crept slowly down the road.

Syaoran didn't want any confrontation, but with the way things were she figured it was inevitable. Feeling like an unaligned bystander, stuck right in the middle of both gangs, Sakura sunk lower into her seat and closed her eyes. Syaoran turned to look at her, before swearing, seeing the lights bouncing in the direction. It was like the fourth of July the way the rainy morning suddenly lit up with lights and red sparks. Sakura squeaked, forcing her eyes to open, as Syaoran spun a tire heading up a mountain hill. Kyle went in the opposite direction; take two of the motorcyclists with him. Wishing it was all a dream, Sakura braced herself as the hybrid found level ground again. Syaoran was mumbling to himself, swearing every other word, cursing the car and the road and the rain. The two bouncing lights behind them crept closer, the bikers gaining speed. Déjà vu flashed through her, bringing out fresh memories as she tried not to panic. Wasn't it just the other day she was on Jonathan's motorcycle, being chased by _his _enemies? The gun fire that popped through the atmosphere made her jump in surprise, turning around in the seat to face the slanted back window. Seat belt digging into her neck, she fixed it before turning back and sitting the correct way –eyes large. Syaoran reached for his forgotten suit jacket, searching the inside pockets. Sakura had a mild clue as to what, but her harsh breathing kept her from asking or wanting to know. A second later everything passed by quickly.

"Sakura duck," Syaoran ordered before firing, giving her less then a second to do as he told her. A pop and a crack made her hyperventilate; a third gun shot making her scream as the cold rain came rushing into the car. Glass fell on her back as more gun shots rang out around her, bringing fear and anxiety to sky rocket through her. "Damn-it," Sakura chanced a glance at him, regretting it immediately as her body crashed into the door sharply, glass piercing her skin through her clothing. Her gasp made him turn, eyes sharp as he took in something behind her head.

A blast, louder then a gunshot rocked the car. Sakura blinked, moving away from the cars door as she turned to face Syaoran. Another blast and the car swerved. Sparks lit up the mirrors as the car swerved to the right, Syaoran's arms trying to get it to go left. "Can't you just shoot them!?" Sakura yelled her fear escalading.

"Ran out of bullets," was his calm answer. Blinking back shock, she suddenly screamed as a motorcyclist came around the car, breaking the windshield. Ducking, she latched onto his arm, ignoring the pain pulsing in her stomach. The moment her body hit his shoulder, he winced, reminding her he'd been shot. "We need to ditch the car,"

"W-what!?" she snapped.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't have a back tire." Syaoran snapped back, eyes on the rain covered window as they descended upwards. Sakura could only whimper eyes large as she watched the spark in the mirror. "We're an hour away from the mansion." He mumbled to himself, hand moving towards his phone even as he drove up the slope. "You had to steal this car."

"Well excuse me for NOT finding a car that uses keys!" she snapped, letting her anger over ride her fear. Syaoran ignored her, texting someone before slipping his phone awkwardly into his pocket. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked then, turning her head to face the cracked back window as he glanced back.

"Ditching them," he unbuckled his belt and hers without hesitation. She blinked, not sure what to make of his movements as he tugged on her arm. "I want you to hold onto me tightly, Kinomoto. I'm apologizing now for what's going to happen next." She said nothing, taking his word as she climbed slowly over the middle console. Her shaking body fit easily onto his lap, arms wrapping securely around his neck as the car began to shake and shudder. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath tickling her skin. Eyes clenched tightly shut, she let her world spin as vertical took over. The rush of cold, wet rain hit her as they went backwards, tumbling out of the car.

She wanted to scream, her body throbbed with new and fresh wounds as they tumbled. Syaoran's arms were tight on her body as he held her head, keeping them from getting a concussion. Fresh tears stung her face, telling her she had a scratch marking it. A blast louder then her pulsating eardrums rocked through the air. Feeling them slow down a bit, Sakura chanced opening her eyes seeing the rain as it spun around her. That's when it happened, the fall continued on as she realized they were going down a slope. At first, she thought it was just because they fell out of the car, but as they spun she knew the real reason now. Syaoran's apology had a whole new meaning to it. It was suicide, ditching the enemy in the middle of nowhere, rain falling on them in tendrils. Dizzy from the motion, she felt her world turn black and prayed to god she wasn't about to die when it all went silent –falling unconscious. A grunt left Syaoran's throat as they hit something with a smack, finally stopping their movements. Ribs bruised, he unraveled his sore arms from Sakura and stopped. She wasn't breathing; his heart beat becoming louder against his chest as fear coursed through him. Confused, he shifted their bodies to get a look at her, checking her pulse. It hurt to move, the pain escalading in his shoulder and gradually thinning out through his entire body. Sensing her pulse, a sigh of relief escaped his throat and Syaoran relaxed against the wet ground. _Shit,_ was all he could think as he willed his heart to slow down, the adrenaline pushing it to beat a million times a second.

"Kinomoto," he breathed, shaking her lightly. "Come on, wake up." she stirred slightly, a strange noise coming from her throat. "Kinomoto you need to wake up." what sounded like a 'fuck-off' came next and he stifled a threat, shaking her some more. "I know you want to sleep off the terror, but if we don't get going they're going to figure out where still alive." He whispered then, squinting through the sheet of rain up at the slope.

"I hurt," was her response, her body unmoving as she continued to lay there. "It hurts…a lot."

"What does?" his fingers found their way over her body, feeling for broken bones. She only winced, swearing at him. "You're bleeding, but I don't feel any…" he fell silent, blinking as she lifted her head to stare at him. "What?"

"You just threw us out of a moving car, down a fucking cliff…of course I'm bleeding." Her voice drew a certain tone that made him wonder, searching her gaze.

"If you can bite back this much, maybe you should get off already." Sakura arched a brow in confusion, before getting the hint. Flushing crimson she rolled off him and gasped as a new sensation raced up her spine. "Are you alright?" he found himself asking before shushing her, getting to his feet and crouching low. The rain hitting his face sent shivers down his spine as he listened to the motorcycle engine overhead. Hearing it as well, Sakura sat up slowly. They were searching for them, it was clear as day. The light bouncing around made her cringe, going backwards not wanting to be seen. Reaching for Syaoran, she took his hand in hers. Syaoran jerked, taken by surprise. Seeing the fear and pain written across her pale complexion, he tugged her closer, moving them deeper into the surrounding forest. The light only bounced in place, the motorcyclist not moving from his spot.

"Li," Sakura whispered, stopping him. Syaoran turned towards her, then up at the light. "I-I think my ankles broken." Not wanting to whine about, she stood still, flushing when he knelt in the mud. Hands wrapped around her ankle, making her bite back a yelp. Nodding, more to him self then to her, Syaoran surprised her by swooping her body upwards. "I'm sorry," left her lips before she could control it, tears slipping down her face as he looked at her.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back, glancing behind them before slowly walking away from their position. Sakura bit her bottom lip from sobbing, tears slipping down her face and mixing with the rain. She had this nagging feeling it was her fault he didn't have a weapon, her fault they were after them, and her fault that they needed to ditch the car. From the glow over the horizon, she knew that the car was on fire along with everything else left. Willing unwanted thoughts from her mind, she held Syaoran tight and closed her eyes. Syaoran could only watch her expressions as he carefully walked through the mud and rain. The only thing crossing his mind was her safety and whether or not the enemy had enough balls to come down and follow them. He hoped they didn't.

**To be continued…**


	5. No Sleep

**Kyoto Federal Department **

**January 31, 2013**

**4:30 a.m.**

It had taken the detectives a lot of effort to calm down the Mrs. Sakura Li, her tears turning to wails as she ignored their efforts and sobbed all the more. With her body hurting like she'd been hit by a semi-truck, the sobbing grew all the more as memories flashed across her mind, straight down to her bones. The more and more she continued to sob, the less it hurt, however. A strange turn of events, but she couldn't stop. Her mind was on full blast, trying to pick apart what was true and what wasn't. The detectives wanted to ask her innocent questions, but the questions were so farfetched, that she was starting to think everything was in fact true. Nothing seemed real anymore; the way her body felt, the dirt caking her shoeless body, her clothes ragged and torn –nothing. At some point one of the detectives had left the stuffiness of the interrogation room, returning shortly with a heated blanket. She hadn't noticed the extra layer wrapped around her shaking shoulders nor had she noticed when they had separated to give her extra space to cry out her sorrows. The whispers, though, she could hear. The only thing about the whispering was Sakura couldn't figure out if it was coming from her own shattered mind or from the two officers. When they returned moment's later, fresh coffee in hand, she had finally calmed down. The whispering had told her to stop, that everything was fine. That's what was so confusing to her, Sakura didn't know if it was her mind willing her to accept the truth or the officers trying to get it out of her.

"Mrs. Li, can you tell me about the man named Wolf Fang Li?" the woman asked, her hand rose slightly to get Sakura's attention. Eyes bright and glossy, she blinked, turning slowly like a zombie.

"No," her word was barely audible. The detective glanced at the recorder, then up at the cameras.

"No, you can't tell me about him or no, you're refusing to tell me?" she got out angrily.

"Both," Sakura let out a shaky breath, chest tightening.

"Mrs. Li—"The detective started, but Sakura cut her off with a piercing stare. Her emerald eyes were dark and dilated from the dim lighting.

"I'm not saying anything more until my lawyer comes, however I am innocent. I haven't killed anyone so keeping me here is useless." The way she spoke, sounded almost like she was reading the statement off of a piece of paper. The two detectives looked at each other, shocked. All this time, Sakura had been crying and mumbling incoherently, giving them short answers.

"We're well aware of that and these questions are simply to pass the time, nothing more." the other detective said, getting her attention. She sat still for a long moment, staring at him but not.

"I've…never met him." Sakura finally answered her voice too soft for the recording.

"Why is that?" he asked, arms crossing as he sat back. "Wolf Fang Li is your husband's uncle, is he not?"

"I never met him," Sakura said again.

"I see, well, we'll wait for your lawyer then."

…

…

CHAPTER FIVE: _No Sleep_

…

…

**Kyoto University**

**February 3, 2012**

**8:00 a.m.**

Sakura hobbled painfully down the hall towards her class, swearing under her breath as the pain from her ankle shot up through her leg. It had crossed her mind to drop the class to avoid the pain and suffering of walking, but it was the one class she shared with her best friend. It would have been a great disappointment if she didn't show up. Another idea had crossed her mind, asking someone to step in for her and pretend they were Sakura Kinomoto for the three and a half hours. No one came to mind though, her mind on full blast from not sleeping. The thought of her sleep deprived mind, made her take a large gulp of her energy drink. The cold liquid chilled her to the core as it slowly went down her throat. She had a nagging feeling the drink wasn't going to have the same effects that it should, her eyes already pulsating with drowsiness. Wincing as her ankle sent out another burst of pain, she turned down the hall and searched for the music room. Wishing that tunes or instruments would give her some clue, Sakura gripped the handrails and descended down a set of short stairs. Pain found its way up her leg and around her spine, making her take them slowly. Swearing her mental anger towards Syaoran and his idea to fall out of the car that early morning, she found the room and entered. In a breeze of a rotating fan angled at the door, she caught strong stench of fresh paint and dust. Sneezing, she froze as all eyes turned to her. Taken aback, she slowly scanned the heads for a familiar face, smiling sheepishly when she spotted her best friend. Knowing the embarrassment was about to begin when she _limped _her way up the stairs, Sakura took another breath of pain and dust and walked.

Tomoyo Daidouji watched her curiously, her eyes pinched in a frown. At the start, Sakura looked worse for where but as she ascended up the steps to where she was sitting, Tomoyo could slowly make out the twitch of her expression and the limp she tried to hide. Her knuckles seemingly turned white as she gripped her drink, the can making a popping noise as she held on too tight. Tomoyo wondered what happened, voicing it mentally as Sakura sidled her way down the aisle to the empty seat beside her. Before she could even ask, the professor began to speak, silencing everyone as he introduced the class and already kicking those out that weren't registered on his roster. With a weak grasp, the two hugged in greeting, staying silent. Brushing aside her long black hair, Tomoyo leaned back and examined Sakura without her really noticing. Her worry evident on her expression as she kept a ear on their teacher, his accent thick as he spoke of the history they will be learning in the music world. In truth, she hadn't seen Sakura since the start of the semester, her schedule keeping them apart until now. Tomoyo remembered their friend Rika's concern towards a few things regarding Sakura, and thinking of it now, she could see why. Sakura looked like she had been dragged through hell, washed up and sent out into the world too soon. Her pale complexion had a horrible contrast to her black outfit and glancing away, Tomoyo knew for a fact that what Sakura wore, wasn't her own clothing. Pulling out her notepad to take notes, she wrote a message to Sakura at the top of it. _Are you okay love?_ Angling it, she softly brushed her fingers on Sakura's arm, getting a jolt of shock.

Sakura blinked back sleep, turning to face Tomoyo in surprise. She hadn't meant to jump, it just came out. Her body had already found a relaxed state quickly into the lecture, that she almost fell asleep. Licking her lips and taking a gulp of her drink, she nodded at Tomoyo mouthing that she was. She didn't have anything with her, no bag, no purse, not even a pen to write back to Tomoyo. Seeing this, Tomoyo arched a brow in speculation. It was obviously out of Sakura's character to be somewhere empty handed. Taking it too heart that she was telling the truth, Tomoyo didn't bother her about it for the rest of the lecture. Sakura sat back, her body protesting against the way she slouched. She suddenly felt too heavy to sit straight, like her drink had been drugged with a sleeping aid instead of an energy aid. It was almost like bliss the moment she fell into a deep slumber, her eyes too heavy to remain open. Sakura tried to remain awake, only accomplishing with a confused concept that hurt her head. She felt bad, knowing she would miss out on a lot of the lecture and probably the main point for homework, but it just felt too good. Sleeping reminded her why she was so tired, her mind running a mile a minute even now. It had been a tie between Syaoran and her fault, if she hadn't of gone all the way back to Tomoeda then Syaoran would never have come after her, thus bringing the random attack on them. Then again, she had a feeling even if she hadn't of gone to Tomoeda, they still would have been attacked somewhere along the way. A loud crack entered her mind, jerking Sakura awake, her body going into a tight spasm from the tight ache in her stomach.

"Class is over," Tomoyo told her. Sakura groaned, rubbing her face as she sat up stiffly. "You sure everything's alright?" she asked again, standing.

"Yeah, I just…didn't get any sleep last night." She admitted, getting to her feet as well. Trying to hide the pain, Sakura put her weight on her good leg and forced a smile. Tomoyo's kind gaze bore into hers, making her feel self conscious. She hated hiding things from her friends, but what was going to say? Someone attacked her, not once but three times and the police was out of the question.

"Obviously, you fell asleep before roll. I had to pretend I was you when he called out your name."

"Crap," Sakura grimaced. "Thanks, I owe you big time Tomoyo."

"Just…take care of yourself." Tomoyo didn't know what else to say, her smile genuine as she waited for Sakura to slowly climb down the stairs. Walking deliberately behind her, she took note of the limp, trying to figure out the best way to go about asking her about it. "Do you have another class today?" Tomoyo asked instead.

Sakura paused, deep in thought as she dug out her phone. "With my karma, yes," She joked, scanning through the missed messages before pulling up her reminders. "Damn, in an hour." She groaned, turning around to face Tomoyo.

"I'll walk you to it; Rika wants to have lunch since she's done for the day."

"Um, I actually might join you guys. It's my Physical Ed class and well…I'm not in tip-top shape to be running in circles." She told her slowly, watching Tomoyo's expression. When it didn't change, Sakura felt even more self conscious about her injuries and hiding it all from her best friend.

"You're taking P.E?" Tomoyo asked, sensing her friend's discomfort. Sakura nodded, arms wrapped around her body awkwardly with her drink. By now it was warm and as an after thought, she tossed it in the closest trash barrel, wincing as it clanked. "And…you're not in tip-top shape?" Tomoyo continued, trying to question her into more details.

"Well no, I didn't sleep last night at all." Sakura explained lamely. Phone buzzing, she grimaced hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She felt suddenly awkward, standing next to Tomoyo while she stared in disgust at the number she renamed as _don't answer._ Sakura could feel her friend's eyes watching her, lingering on her body like she could see right through the lies and deceit. It hurt her chest just thinking that she couldn't entrust something so important to one of her childhood friends. Tomoyo was like a sister to her, having known her since they were in diapers.

"I knew you wouldn't answer." Jonathan said. Sakura squeaked in surprise, nearly dropping her phone as she stared at the blonde before her. Dressed in black hoodie and dark jeans, his expression looked as bad as she felt –miserably in pain. Letting her surprise die out, she glared at him. It was easy to be reminded of why she felt like she'd been hit by a semi-truck, since part of it was his doing. "Sakura we need to talk." Jonathan told her, ignoring her glaring green eyes.

"Actually we don't." she snapped, turning and slowly walking the opposite way. A part of her wished she wasn't hurting. Tomoyo didn't know what to say, her eyes large as she followed Sakura slowly, glancing at the stranger once before turning away. Jonathan made a face, grabbing her arm and tugging her back to him. "Hey—"she seethed, tripping over her weight.

"Kinomoto just give me a chance to explain." Jonathan's light blue eyes turned cold, pleading with her. Holding her bruised and stitched up side, she held in the tears that were about to threaten her furious nature, holding his gaze squarely.

"No," tugging her arm back, a visible wince left her face as she pulled a muscle she didn't know existed in her body. "Jonathan, there's a reason why I haven't answered you." Glancing at Tomoyo, she soon realized she couldn't hide anything anymore. "Just…leave me alone."

"Not until you talk to me."

"You're joking right?" Sakura all but whispered, arms crossing over her chest. "I'm pretty sure you're pink-haired friend made it explicitly clear yesterday that I should disappear. Can't you just erase me from your mind and leave me alone?"

"What did Mireille do?" Jonathan asked, ignoring Sakura's attempt to get rid of him.

"Nothing!" Sakura screamed out, getting the attention of students walking by. Face flushing, she turned. "Come on, Tomoyo." She said lowly, walking away. Jonathan grabbed her arm to stop her and stopped, seeing her swing.

Blocking, he seethed, fingers tight around her bony wrist inches from his face. "You can talk with those nasty wolves, but you can't talk to me?" he breathed out, tickling her skin, his face too close to her own.

"At least they aren't trying to kill me." Sakura pulled back, emotions overriding. Tears threatening to take form, she shook her head. Wanting to say something else, she thought better of it with another shake of her head. Relief soon washed over her as she left Jonathan's view, turning down the hall quicker then needed. She didn't know what to say to Tomoyo now that the awkward conversation with Jonathan was over and she was glad she wasn't pressing her for some answers. Head now throbbing, it was all she needed to make it worse; her best friend questioning her.

Tomoyo was confused, her brain trying to wrap around what she just witnessed. Following after Sakura as they headed down the long hall of the crowded University, she couldn't come up with enough theories to Jonathan's presence or what they'd been talking about. She knew eventually Sakura would explain, her friend had the habit of letting stress eat away at her soul before she finally sought out help. From the way Sakura had hurried down the hall, her limp no longer there due to the adrenaline of the argument, it was plenty obvious something was bothering her. It was only the matter of whether or not Tomoyo wanted to wait for her to seek out her friend's advice. They continued to walk in silence, passing by students that barely gave them a second look. Still trying to figure out what just happened Tomoyo was taken by surprise when Sakura suddenly stopped, eyes large and innocent as she glanced behind her at Tomoyo.

"I…don't know where we're going." She admitted shyly, her arm unconsciously going to her side again, holding it tenderly like she had just ran a mile nonstop.

"Is that from your accident?' Tomoyo asked. Sakura blinked, unsure what she meant. When she pointed, however, her heart sank as realization dawned on her. Her friends all thought she'd been in a motorcycle accident with Jonathan, when in truth she'd been shot a few times over. The expression on Tomoyo's calm face made her heart skip a beat as she slowly nodded. "If it's bothering you, maybe we should get something for the pain on the way to the restaurant." She added then, the smile plastered to her face genuinely worried.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura blinked back tears, angry that she was getting emotional in the first place. "There's something I should…I need to tell you, the others too." Tomoyo waited patiently, watching as Sakura took a steady breath, her eyes roaming the hallway as she was trying to think of the best way to say it. Her hands clenched into a fist, unclenching a moment later. Feeling sorry for her, Tomoyo placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"We've known each other since preschool, I have faith that whatever it is that's eating at your subconscious then you can tell me." without warning, Sakura hugged her, tears streaming down her face. The mixture of sleep deprivation and trying to battle her own mind had finally shattered her. Chocking back a sob, she leaned back and laughed. Tomoyo blinked, slightly thrown by her emotions.

"It's just…this isn't something I can just throw out there." Sakura said slowly, shaking her head. "I've been trying and trying to figure it out on my own. Nakuru told me everything will be alright and I shouldn't worry, but after last night I'm kind of scared." She babbled wiping her face as stray tears slipped down. "Ever since I met Jonathan, I've been involved in something I didn't think could ever be real and it's only been four days! After last night, I'm not as scared as I probably should be, it's weird, Tomoyo." Sakura went silent, her lips a white line as she realized she just went on full blast of talking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out like that."

"Sakura…" Tomoyo started, pausing as she wrapped her brain around her friend's words. When she couldn't, a laugh escaped her throat, surprising Sakura. Apologizing quickly, Tomoyo smiled her eyes glossy. "How about we go meet up with Rika and you can tell us over lunch, in a little slower manner."

"My, uh, purse…got lost." Sakura began slowly.

"Lost…" Tomoyo studied her friend, trying not to laugh anymore then needed. "Don't worry about it, I'll buy. Come on," she looped her arm through Sakura's, dragging her towards the double doors. _Her purse got lost…oh Sakura…_Tomoyo couldn't help but mentally laugh as she came up with mental images of how that happened.

**Wolfs Mansion**

**12:52 p.m. **

Arms above his head, his right arm a little lower due to the pain piercing his nervous system; Syaoran stared at the wall in patience as a bandage was wrapped around his body. It was slightly exhausting, always getting wrapped up in bandages, seeing his-own blood coming away from the old cloth. Syaoran had to admit one thing though, if it weren't for Sakura and her decision to go to Tomoeda, he wouldn't need to change his bandages and fix up his stitch work from previous wounds. He wasn't blaming her either, his mind was simply trying to grasp the reasons behind her departure home and why he even went after her in the first place. Wincing, Syaoran held in a curse as he allowed the elder man to finish up wrapping his wounds. He soon found himself wondering when the last time he _wasn't _in pain, sitting on this white table. As far back as he could remember he'd always had been in scrapes and just that fact, it didn't surprise him anymore. What surprised him the most about this incident was the fact that they'd been attacked in the first place. Between the four gangs residing in Japan and running its cities, they all came to one agreement; funerals were a day of peace. Chris Tangle had a quick, peaceful, however sorrowful funeral with no interruptions. It should have been like that until the sun broke for another day. Whoever it was that attacked last night knew what they were doing or getting into. What pissed Syaoran off the most was not recognizing the attackers.

As the last of his stitches were set, Syaoran moved away from the medic. He didn't like the thought that someone unknown had attacked deliberately. The mountains they were passing through should have been sanction, if not quiet at that time of night. After sending Sakura on her way when they reached the mansion finally, he'd gone back but there was no evidence that someone had attacked. No blood, not broken glass from when he managed to hit the motorcyclist, only his burnt up vehicle Sakura had stolen from them. The fire from the accident had burnt half the field, taking trees and brush with it. Someone had returned before he did and detained it, giving him the sense that someone wanted it a secret. Those secrets could only go so far until it was found out by someone other than another gang. Even as he thought about it, letting his arms get used to the new feeling of his stitches, he had a bad feeling about it. A weird noise echoed around the house, getting his attention a second later. Recognize the doorbell, he moved towards the monitor against the far wall. The pain that found its way up his spine stopped his movements. Breath hitched he tried to control it quickly. As the doorbell went off again, Syaoran pressed the monitor screen and stared as the tops of two strangers bobbed slightly. The speaker, which someone inside the house had broke, fizzed and buzzed at him angrily. Staring at the screen, trying to figure out whose head those belonged too, Syaoran quickly gave up. Heading out, slipping back into his shirt easily to hide his wraps, he stopped as three squeals ran passed him. Arms raised in defense he waited until his "cousins" made a dash for the backyard, water pistols raised. Making a face, he opened the front and stared in disbelief at the two strangers that created him in the same amount of surprise.

"Syaoran Li…?" the older of the two spoke, removing thick sun glasses to gaze at him squarely. Syaoran remained silent, testing the atmosphere around them. "I'm Detective Lucas; this is my partner Detective Sheldon." He continued with a slight hand movement.

"Did something happen?" Syaoran asked them both, ignoring the introductions. He suddenly thought of the three girls that ran passed him, mentally wincing. Weren't they supposed to be in school?

"What makes you think something happened?" Detective Sheldon asked defensively. Syaoran didn't give her a glance, his eyes on detective Lucas as he pulled something out of his suit.

"We found this in some wreckage, along with a charred vehicle that's in your name. My partner and I…were just wondering what happened….?" Detective Lucas showed Syaoran a burned piece of plastic, a fresh image taped to it to show him exactly what it was. Syaoran briefly glanced at it, but he already knew. Sakura's license was in the worse shape possible. He'd almost forgotten she left her belongings in the car when they were forced to jump. "Do you know this woman?" the detective continued.

"Did something happen to her I should know about?" he asked, face placid. Sheldon twitched slightly, her nerves showing through as her partner pulled back the burnt plastic. Syaoran turned his gaze towards her, suddenly recognizing the blond woman.

"That's what we'd like to know. This young lady doesn't have a record, so we can't figure out her name or number to reach nearest kin." Detective Lucas spoke before his partner blew her head. Syaoran could on lean awkwardly to the side as he got better footing. He didn't want to show them his pain, the act harder then he could imagine.

"She's not dead," Syaoran spoke highly amused, their way of talking was just like he would expect from two rookie detectives. They give him statements that went in circles until he gave them what they wanted, but he knew they're goal. "In fact, she's very much in good health and sleeping upstairs. We had a long night," he lied. That took them both by surprise, Syaoran's face straight as he gave them both a look of dismissal.

"Why did you ask if something happened?" Detective Sheldon got out.

"I haven't seen her at all today, for all I know she decided to go to the store." Syaoran's face remained passive as he studied the woman before him, hoping he'd been wrong. Detective Sheldon was from the Tokyo division, a woman with a high education about the gang wars going on in all of Japan. Syaoran knew they had crossed paths a few times; however, he never once had gotten caught for his actions.

"May we speak with…?" Lucas waited for a name, hoping to achieve it. Detective Sheldon eyed Syaoran warily; her eyes trying to look passed him to the house. The squeals from the triplets made him wish they were in school and not messing around.

"Unfortunately I already got a book to the face. If I tried again, I'm sure it'll be something of harder texture." He was quick to answer; not wanting to falter in any way that he was lying.

"Well, when she wakes please have her call me. I have some questions to ask _her_." detective Lucas handed him a card, which Syaoran took quickly. They made to leave, taking a step down from the porch before stopping. "One more question, what happened to your car Mr. Li?"

"Deer," Syaoran was back inside the house, door shutting as he watched their faces. Closing the door with a soft click of a lock, he growled in anger.

**Hourglass Café-Kitchen **

**3:07 p.m.**

No matter how much caffeine she took in, nothing was working. Being up for twenty-four hours was something that took a lot of effort and energy. She was beginning to feel guilty about it as well. After agreeing to attend lunch with her best friends, she had begun to regret that action. It was hurting her mind just trying to keep up with the conversation. Not sure how far away from the University they had driven, Sakura wondered if she could manage to get back and sleep. That's all she kept thinking about –sleeping. Little by little her mind kept wandering to the memory of her pillow, wanting it to waste away her mental state. She wanted it to take her away to a dreamless state, where she wasn't thinking for an extended period of time. Her comforter and mattress were calling her name and in reality, heavy lids would begin to close at the mere thought before jolting awake. Slowly her hands began to wrap around the porcelain cup of coffee. The warmth of the brew made her fingertips tingle at the sensation, but she kept it wrapped around in her attempt to stay awake. It was at least her fourth cup, the waitress refilling it every chance she got. If only it was working. She was starting to think they didn't have enough caffeine inside of the brew; the taste did seem a little off. The _Hourglass café and kitchen_ looked more like an eco-friendly place then the typical dine-in.

No one disagreed to going, the three of them didn't have classes and Sakura wasn't planning on crashing in another one. Rika, dressed down in her usual skinny-jeans and dark colored revealing top, was more then ecstatic to try something new. The café was covered in a dark green atmosphere, the tables and chairs and even darker shade of oak. Above their heads was an orange and red stained-glass chandelier that looked like it had come from the eighties. A few times she had found herself gazing around the place, taking in the bizarre scenery while slyly looking to see if anyone was involved in the whole gang business. After the pizza parlor, she wasn't in the mood to find her self in another action-packed run. Thinking about the pizza parlor reminded her that she'd wanted to explain about what's been going on, but Rika had invited someone along with them. Sakura glanced at him now, taking in his strong frame as he talked about an incident that happened at the University last year. She didn't know why, but watching him talk with an easy smile that brought his light blue eyes to twinkle, reminded her of Syaoran. They looked nothing alike, but she caught sight of a tattoo once or twice marking his wrist when he waved his arms, that she couldn't help but wonder. It had taken a few tries, but Sakura finally realized it was only a "Joker" tattoo, probably leading up to even more on his arm. He was a nice guy and it was obvious her friend was beginning to like him. A few times her face had taken on a glow like that of a high school crush. Taking a cautionary sip of her coffee, Sakura watched as the guy continued to talk, hand out to text someone back. He'd been doing it since they arrived at the café, texting and talking. If she hadn't been asleep and not paying much attention, she would get angry. As it were, Sakura took a dive into her caffeine and wished for the best. Rika, however, took notice of his constant diversion and seemed to lose her blushing gaze.

"Who do you keep texting?" she asked him finally. Tomoyo's body shrank into the booth, hiding behind her own drink. Sakura lifted her gaze, surprised.

"Sorry," He removed his hand from his phone just as it went off again. "My sister is giving me a bunch of crap and my roommate had an unexpected guest show up at the house." he explained nonchalantly. Sakura was slightly impressed, his quick talking making it almost seem like he wasn't lying.

"Roommate…? I thought you didn't live at the University." Rika was quick to interject.

"I don't, I live with a handful of people though. You've met one of them, Syaoran Li, remember before we went to our chemistry class." he was giving Rika his best guy-smile as he spoke. Sakura, mouth full of coffee spit it out at the name. The spray hot and foul as it ejected from her mouth. Rika squeaked in surprise, blinking as most of it got on her.

"Sakura—"

"I'm sorry," she flushed in embarrassment. Hands moving quickly, she began awkwardly handing napkin after napkin to Rika, wiping up some of the mess on her face and table as well.

"You okay?" Tomoyo asked in high amusement. Sakura nodded tiredly. Eyes dilated with lack of sleep, she brought them up to Haku and narrowed them immensely. She knew he seemed familiar; the aura circulating him was exactly like Syaoran's –dangerous. Sliding out of the booth, she brushed her pants off in a strange tick movement.

"I'm going to go rest in the car." she told her two friends, moving slowly down the aisles. Her leg hurt all the more from not using her legs in the hour they've been sitting at the table. Tomoyo watched her silently as she hobbled away.

"She going to be okay?" Rika asked when Sakura was out of hearing. Tomoyo brought her amethyst gaze to her and smiled.

"She hadn't slept, she'll be fine." Haku frowned while Rika nodded her head in understanding, instantly launching into a high-pitched squeal of a story.

Outside, Sakura wasted no time in crawling into the back of her car. It hadn't donned on her, but driving was probably the only thing that kept her awake. She'd been the one to follow Rika and Haku, not once allowing a yawn to pass her lips or her eyelids to collapse on her. Sitting inside the café and attempting to talk with her two girlfriends, was a whole different story. She had a feeling if she decided to leave now, Tomoyo would be upset. Her leg protested as she curled up and found a comfortable position, wanting to go to sleep. Letting her keys fall to the floor along with her cell phone, Sakura used her arms as a pillow and closed her eyes. It was like bliss, her eyes shutting, her breathing finding an even pace. The warmth of her car left her cold skin tingling, sending a rush of bumps to cover her exposed flesh. As the minutes passed by, Sakura found herself surprisingly thinking about Jonathan. His words were like ice, reminding her why it was she injured, why she found out the truth of her brother's secret life. It wasn't exactly hate that bubbled around her heart, yet it was close. Angry that his smiling face was invading her beyond exhausted mind, she turned over and tried to pass out again. It was no use. Beginning to think that she actually managed to drink enough coffee to last her a few hours of energy, Sakura flipped over roughly and stared up at the ceiling of her car.

A bizarre stain marked the white ceiling, light scratch marks circling it. The sight of it made her heart skip a beat, now knowing the truth. The stain had been from Touya a few months ago, his nose bleeding because of a bar fight he claimed to have gotten into. It sounded real enough, since she'd been the one to pick him up after getting a call from Nakuru. The police were circling the bar's entrance, one of them keeping Touya company as he sat in the back of a paramedics gurney, hands pressed up against his broken nose. According to her brother, he was protecting his own from a drunkard that had bumped into Nakuru. According to Nakuru, her butt had been inappropriately grabbed and when she'd already slapped the assailant, Touya intervened with his own temper. Staring at the dried blood stain on her ceiling, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what was the true story? Neither story matched except for the fighting part. She never knew her brother to be so angry that he'd attack with fists. It explained a lot, why he was so built, why his lean body could always handle her temper. The blood was on her car because she had been angry when she'd found out and surprisingly, accidently hit him with her elbow. Sakura smirked at the memory, one hand raised to lightly brush her nails across the dried spot. She didn't know if she could accept her brother living this deranged life, but at least she knew it wasn't some fairytale. Violence was real; her brother's temperament came from something other then a stressful family life. It made sense. Now all Sakura needed to do was talk with him before he found out through the grapevine that she'd been attacked by _his _enemy. Her arm fell, fingers lightly brushing against her injured leg and trailing up to rest against her injured stomach. The bandage wrapped against both left her skin sticky, giving her a sense that she was dirty.

In a grump she was up, snatching her belongs from the floor and scooting awkwardly out of her warm car. Sleep was once again out of the question; her friends were probably talking nonsense to Haku, who apparently was indeed involved in the gang life. Letting her door slam shut behind her, Sakura couldn't help but put a theory into play. Squinting against the bright sun, she covered her brows and scanned the parking lot and streets for visible people. Tattooed, piercings, strange clothing and hairstyles, all of them gave her the sense that just maybe they too were part of a gang. Didn't matter the type of markings that placed on their skin, since Haku had a "joker" one, she was assuming everyone with a tattoo was part of something. Jonathan had two sleeves marking his skin, one with the snake and another with the dragon. Mireille had bright pink hair and piercings' in places she didn't think was sanitary. If she tried hard, she was sure she'd seen Syaoran with different tattoos on his own body, but her time with Li was rushed and dangerous not giving her the time to actually take notice. So far, she counted at least five strangers that fit the profile in her mind. Three of them looked way to young to even be considered. _Maybe I'm wrong,_ she thought absently her hand dropping to rest against her side. Turning on a heel she froze, recognizing the figure walking towards the café's entrance. At first, she squinted, making sure before swearing and spinning on her heel again.

"Sakura," a deep, familiar male voice spoke. Sakura closed her eyes, mumbling to her self before turning around. Sure enough, Syaoran was walking her way, satchel in hand.

"God, can't you people just leave me alone!" she snapped. Her arms went up in exasperation, a strange noise leaving her throat.

"What—?" Syaoran was confused, taken aback by her outburst.

"Every time you come around me or even Jonathan, something happens. Go away!" she told him sharply, finger jabbing into his chest.

"When was Jonathan near you?" he asked mildly.

"Really, that's what you got out of that?" she couldn't help but laugh. Stepping away, Sakura turned on a heel in her attempt to leave his presence.

"Kinomoto…"

"You know what I've noticed?" she began, whirling around again. Short strands of hair stuck to her cheek, her fingers lightly brushing them away as she glared daggers. "You call me by my last name when you're angry and yet, there isn't a real enough excuse for you to be angry with me. I should be mad at you! I almost died last night because of you!" a few people glanced in her direction.

"You're very much alive though, well…sort of." His brows rose in speculation as he took in her tired state. "Why don't you sit down before you keel over?"

"I'm not going to keel over. Just go away…please?" she begged, hands clasped together in emphasis.

"Fine," he glanced at the sky as a helicopter swooped over, its blades loud. Her words meant little to him, but somehow he was almost marred that she wanted him to disappear from her life. Remembering suddenly why he had arrived at the Hourglass Café and Kitchen, he held out the black satchel for her. "I got this for you, for the trouble we went through last night." His arm stretched out to her, the gap between them still great. Sakura narrowed her eyes at it, confused. "Detectives came by with a burnt license belonging to you; I assured them you're alive and well. No name mentioning involved, they don't know who you are or where you live." He added.

She didn't know what to say. Blinking, Sakura accepted the outstretched bag in uncertainty. She'd almost forgotten her license and purse had been taken out by the cars fire. It slipped her mind so fast that the emotions that flooded her now, brought on tears. Swallowing the large lump forming in the base of her throat, Sakura whispered her thanks. Syaoran said nothing in return, turning on a heel and abiding her request to leave her alone. Maybe for good, he thought, glancing back once at her shocked face as she pulled out a brand new license. It was when she returned it to the bag and pulled out the other items, did Syaoran let out a low growl that got her attention immediately. Her emerald eyes were large, the black and blue markings of her tired state intensifying as she slowly moved her head around to see what it was that made Syaoran growl like that. Almost dropping the bag, she gasped. Over the whistle of a passing bus and the chatter of pedestrians passing by them, she made out the hum of a familiar engine. Irritation took over as she glanced around for the source, knowing perfectly well Syaoran was doing the same thing. As if on cue, the large white commute disappeared in a loud rumble as it drove back into traffic, revealing behind it three sleek black motorcyclists.

"See…!" she growled at him, shocking Syaoran into blinking back his own astonishment. _Did she just growl?_ He wondered before swearing and taking the few strides towards her again. "Hey, let go! I'm not involved in this!" she yelled.

"Sakura run. Now," he got out through clenched teeth.

"No,"

"Sakura this is not the time to argue."

"No one's arguing, I told you…" gun fire made her stop as she screamed arms up as she crouched in defense mode. They continued to fire, getting closer by the second as traffic became an obstacle course; screams erupted as people fled, cars squealing to a stop as they avoided hitting the motorcycles now in their way. "Fuck you all," she found herself saying a minute later, letting Syaoran lead her back towards the restaurant. _I was doing just fine trying to sleep in the car._ She grumbled in her mind, wincing as the pain shot down her leg and wrapped around her bones like a sensitive nerve.

Gasps could be heard as the two burst back into the cold building, the chimes above the door rattling. The hostess glanced up and frowned as Syaoran brushed passed in a flurry of movements, dragging Sakura behind him. Between the two, they were a sight to see. Sakura limped her way to keep up, her arm beginning to take on the extent of her hurt as he tugged. She could tell by the way he moved, he hadn't exactly gotten rest and healed, which made her feel a tad bit better. Weaving around the scattered tables, Sakura caught sight of Tomoyo still sitting in their booth. The three didn't look like they'd be getting up anytime, like Sakura's departure had been a cue for them to buy more food or drinks. Sakura caught sight of the pink drinks with the little umbrellas and almost cried. She didn't blame them since they didn't know what was coming, but the thought of her two best friends drinking without her made her slightly upset. Tomoyo's head turned in sync with the crowd's loud protests, one of the waiters swearing as they avoided Syaoran's rushing form. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, getting Rika and Haku's attention a second later. It was when Haku turned his head to see what was going on, the whispering murmurs of the other guests getting louder and louder, did Rika turn too just as they stopped mid stride at the booth.

"Tsukino, take the girls and head towards the kitchen. _Now,_" Syaoran got out, releasing Sakura's arm finally. She rubbed at the place his hand was, feeling the sweat and warmth of the missing hand. Haku's eyes, once a calm shade of blue now turned to ice.

"How many…?" his voice sent chills running down Sakura's spine.

"How many what…? What's going on?" Rika asked, eyes widening as Haku got to his feet, pulling her arm with him. "Hey, that hurts." Tomoyo slid out from her end without a word, keeping her gaze on the two males.

"Rika, just listen to him…Tomoyo," Sakura eyed her best friend, hoping she could read what was crossing her mind.

"Go—Now!" Syaoran growled as the sound of motorcycles got louder followed by glass shattering. The four turned in shock, Sakura's heart dropping into her stomach as the squeal of tires overrode the screams of the diners. Syaoran wasted no time, gun rose as he fired. Rika's shrill cry was silenced as Haku pulled her down to the floor, his own weapon aimed at the enemy. Sakura didn't know what happened after that. Her mind reeled with unwanted visions, her ears screamed with the sound of gunfire and shouts, her chest clenching tight against the adrenaline of dropping her body to the floor with the force of someone's grip. A second pair of hands pushed at her side, forcing her to scoot backwards. Sakura's mind reeled viciously as she lost track of whose limbs belonged to who, whose face belonged to whom. "Go!"

Syaoran pushed at her, getting Sakura to move under the tables and away from the piercing bullets. Firing back, he snatched a chair and upended it to block them as they moved. Tugging on Sakura's arm he made her crawl in the opposite direction of the front door, the screams from people fading away as sirens filled the late afternoon. Haku used a few chairs to block, firing on the outside as he also tugged on the other two girls to get moving. They, unlike Sakura, wasted no time in listening. Glancing at her, Syaoran couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her head. She looked out of it, lost. The further that got away from the front, the fewer bullets they began to use. Glass cracked as someone walked over it, the sound of whispering orders coming to them over the police sirens. Whimpering cries came from the left of their hiding spot, a few people squeaking out profanities as they cowered away from the attackers. Syaoran gritted his teeth, silencing the two girls before tugging on Sakura's arm to get moving. She was passive, her eyes large and dilated. Reading her expression for a second, Syaoran felt a pang of pity. They were just in the parking lot talking about this very thing. She'd been right to not want him around and he hoped, if they made it out of the restaurant unscathed, he could give her the benefit. Crawling as quietly and slickly as possible, they made for the kitchen doors. Haku tapped the floor, telling him to stop. The silence that fell on them was fierce; his heart beat louder in his ears. Peering around the upturned tables, Syaoran could make out three figures all dressed in black leather gear. They were searching the faces and hiding spots, letting the people they managed to snag go with a rough jerk. Cries continued from the strangers, slowly getting drowning out by the sirens.

"_We need to go,"_ he mouthed to Haku who only nodded, pointing behind them at a separate table. It was in view of the bikers but the only chance they had to make it out the kitchen doors was fifty-fifty. In his mind he figured it out, bullets will fly, blood would be shed, but he couldn't promise the safety of the girls. And that was the problem, the girls. Glancing at Rika then Tomoyo, he gritted his teeth before catching Sakura's solemn stare. She looked too tired to be able to handle anything; her sleep deprivation might even cause her harm. There was no other choice. "_I'm sorry," _he mouthed to her, surprisingly and shocking her senses. Without warning, Syaoran was up and firing at the three bikers. Haku swore his voice loud as he got the girls to head to the kitchen as he fired along side Syaoran.

Rika and Tomoyo made it across the floor, one at a time as the gunshots were fired. The decoy was perfect and Sakura had to give it to the boys for their suicide mission. Crawling past, Sakura paused as she waited for the perfect timing to cross the room. Rika and Tomoyo waved for her to come, tears staining their rosy cheeks. Tomoyo's hair brushed against the fallen condiments, barely touching spilled food. Her clothing was ruined by bits of sprayed sauces that got hit in the cross fire, Rika's own clothing meeting the same fate from crawling across the floor. Hesitating, Sakura glanced up at Syaoran and Haku. They were dodging, ducking and crouching as they fired. Just this one act and sent the three assailants to the floor, ducking behind their own furniture. Screams had ceased the remaining people inside the restaurant now too scared to voice their fears. She didn't' know what came over her at that moment. Seeing Syaoran's sweat beaded face, a blood stain from a wound she had given him days ago fresh and slipping down his arm in red tendrils, made her furious. Seeing her friends across the room trying to get her to follow made her want to protect them. Even though she had just meet Haku, she respected his need to protect them. Even though she had only met Syaoran yesterday, she felt like she'd known him a long time. Making a decision, Sakura groped Syaoran's leg for a weapon hoping one would be present. It took him by surprise and he said nothing as she finally found one hidden against his other leg.

If someone asked her about this attack, wanting details and precision to why she had acted, she couldn't tell them. Sakura's mind had in fact gone completely blank as she took fire. One of the bikers had found their way around the restaurant to their spot, taking fire on them. Rika and Tomoyo had long since disappeared through the kitchen and made a dash with waiters and cooks to safety. Their eyes told the story of the horror inside the restaurant even if their own mouths could not. They avoided the cops, receiving a text from Sakura to meet her at the University. Sakura landed a bullet into one of the biker's arms and made a crouching dash for the kitchen on Syaoran's yelling order. He covered her progress as they emptied out their weapons, heading in the same direction. Haku leaped over the table, taking out a second biker and sending him flying across the restaurant to crash into a window. Three bullets pierced the helmet covering his face, blood soon seeping out as the victim fell dead. The blue and red lights from the police bounced off shattered glass, their calls to come out with hands rose echoing off loud speakers. Swearing, he followed after Sakura and Syaoran and disappeared into the kitchen. It was then, escaping with their lives in tact, hearts dropping down into their guts and heads pounding with a fierce headache, did Sakura black out and completely ignored her actions. Haku snatched aprons, caps, and rags as they made their way through the kitchen and out the doors. As expected, police raised guns the moment they left the confinements of the restaurant. To them, they looked like cooks, to Haku they looked like a mess that crawled through a dumpster.

It was enough as they walked around police cars and head down the block and away from the scene of the crime.

**Kyoto University **

**6:15 p.m. **

"Fuck!" she screamed.

"Shush, you're going to draw attention to us."

"Well if you gave me some warning. That stuff hurts." She cried out in a whispering growl. Meilin Li smirked; tongue out as she continued her assault on Sakura's leg. "Is this even necessary?"

"Yes," Meilin and Rika chorused. Taking a huffing breath, her lithe frame dropping down beside Sakura, Rika sighed. "I can't believe you did that." Rika spoke softly, concern written across her face as she peered at Sakura's face.

"I wasn't…" Sakura clenched her eyes shut as another boat of pain raced across her nerves. "…about to let you guys get hurt."

"So you put your life on the line? I thought you were smarter then that Sakura." The look on Rika's face made her heart beat faster. It was the truth, her actions had been a stupid one, but they were all alive and well. "What possessed you to even do that?"

"She's right that was a stupid move." Syaoran said from his end of the room before she could even answer.

"You weren't complaining when she felt up your pants man." Haku laughed. Ducking from a pillow, Haku only laughed harder. "Too bad we couldn't figure out who that was. Didn't look like those bloody cobras to me." he made a face, straightening up. Rika got to her feet, crossing the small space to him.

"It was probably the same people that attacked us last night." Kyle answered. Everyone turned to face him as he lounged against the wall, legs crossed as he propped them up on Meilin's bed. "They were in black, motorcycles too. Are they after Kinomoto?"

"What…!?" Rika shrilled. Haku placed a hand against her arm, keeping her still on his lap.

"No," Sakura snapped, eyeing Kyle oddly before wincing at Meilin's touch. "I have nothing to do with this, thanks."

"I don't know who it was last night or today. The cops are involved; Wolf needs to know as soon as he's back in Japan." Syaoran gave them a stern glare before returning his attention to Sakura. Meilin was finally done dressing her wounds, cleaning the grim and making sure her stitches hadn't popped out. To her luck, they hadn't. "Why did you act?" he asked her, getting the rest of them to fall silent.

"I—"a soft knock sounded against the door. Frowning, Sakura got to her feet to fix herself. No one moved. All heads turned to the door in expectation a second later. With six people inside the small dorm room, she couldn't help but wonder who else wanted to join them. Waiting for Meilin to clean up the bloody mess and put away the medical instruments, she finally walked to the door just as another knock sounded, this time more vigorous. "Yes…?" she asked, revealing two strangers in uniforms. Syaoran swore under his breath.

"Sakura Kinomoto…?" the younger of the two officers asked. She nodded only to be forced to turn as cuffs met with her wrists. Everyone was up on their feet as she yelled, protesting. "You're under arrest for aiding the attack on a restaurant downtown."

"What—!?" Syaoran growled, moving fast towards the door only to stop as a familiar face blocked his way.

"We meet again Mr. Li," Detective Sheldon spoke with a snide smile, eyeing the rest of the room and its occupants. "Isn't it against some University rule to have so many people in the girl's dormitory?" catching sight of Haku standing protectively in front of Rika, she smirked. "You boys just saved us the trouble of finding you. Syaoran Li, Haku Tsukino, you two are also under arrest for the same reason." she snapped her fingers, allowing officers to enter. Detective Sheldon said nothing as they were cuffed, leaving the room with a large smile.

"_I'm sorry," _Syaoran mouthed towards Sakura's direction just as he was forced against the nearest wall, Sakura's picture falling in a flutter of paper. She could only close her eyes, too tired to answer and too tired to care anymore. Her luck just ran out.

**To be continued….**

I'm trying to find the best way to handle three stories, school, and work. So far I've got none. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Roadside

WOLVES REIGN

CHAPTER SIX: _Roadside_

…

…

**Kyoto Police Department**

**February 3, 2012**

**9:22 p.m.**

He stared at the bland wall, face placid. They've been ignoring him, keeping him locked up in a room by himself. The cuffs were beginning to feel heavy, reminding him that even if he tried to move they would let him. Whatever itch, sweat, or misplaced strand of hair got in the way he had to leave it. If he had to use the restroom, he was out of luck. As his arm began to grow numb from lack of use, he adjusted his position for the billionth time that hour. He knew they were watching him, researching him like a caught rat. A miniature camera was blinking away, the red light barely visible. The moment he'd been shoved into the room, he saw a one-way mirror and there was no doubt people were behind it, watching with judging eyes and snide remarks. Why they were taking their sweet time to come interrogate him, was beginning to get annoying. The anger that rose and fell around him only continued. His muscles bunched as he tried to shift again into a better position. He could just imagine their snide remarks behind him, watching as he tried to get comfortable. They had no idea the pain he was in, his shoulder searing with a sensation that only drove through him. His mind reeled with anger and worry, a strange combination. They'd arrested _her _first, without real cause or reason. The detectives arrested him because he happened to be their favorite suspect, one they could never plant any evidence against. A sudden smile appeared on his face as he realized just what they couldn't figure out.

The door opened then, as if waiting for some emotion to come off him. The female detective that arrested him had no emotion on her pale complexion, her blond hair tied up in a slick bun. She was quickly followed behind another, his eyes large as he took in the arrested suspect. Dark hair was slicked back and covered by a cap, gold pins indicating his rank on the force. The blonde detective he knew from past experience in Tokyo. From the look on her face, he didn't think she remembered him. Saying nothing, losing that one little grin from his face, he watched the two take a seat in the plastic gray chairs across the table. Not wanting to give them the benefit of the doubt, he remained still and uncomfortable. The cuffs were beginning to weigh in on him more and more, reminding him he was, in fact, stuck to the chair. A sudden desire to ask whether they harmed Sakura or not came and quickly passed as he began to bite down on his tongue to remain silent, instead, he watched as they gave him a strange look of authority.

"Syaoran Li, I'm detective Luc, we spoke earlier today." The man spoke, giving Syaoran a strange kind of smile that quickly disappeared. "Did you…lie about knowing Miss Kinomoto?"

"No," Syaoran couldn't help but arch a brow. His expectation of the interrogation went in the opposite direction.

"Was Sakura Kinomoto at your resident this afternoon?" Detective Luc asked, unfazed. Syaoran took a second to think about that question, wondering if they already questioned Sakura. Slowly, his opened his mouth and answered.

"Yes," the truth didn't matter now Syaoran knew what they were after. The look that crossed detective Sheldon gave it away immediately, disdain and hate quickly being replaced with doubt as she sat back and let her partner do the questioning.

"We have evidence that claims she wasn't at your residence earlier, but in fact, at the University attending a class." He slapped down a folder, opening it up as he continued. "A few witnesses can place her arguing with a classmate before leaving with a friend to the 'Hourglass Café and Kitchen,' around the same time frame we arrived to question her."

Syaoran let out a strangled laugh, sitting up oddly as he leaned forward to glower. "Why are we here then?" Detective Luc smirked, spinning around a photograph for Syaoran to see. It was a badly taken one, the image printed from a machine and smudged in spots. He didn't have to stare at the image to long to know that Sakura and him self were going to be on it, arguing in the parking lot of the café before they ran. Where the picture came from was the question. Anger rose and fell as he gave the two detectives a calm stare-down.

"Do you deny your involvement today, regarding the destruction of this business?"

"What are you asking me, detective? Was I at the Hourglass today? Yes. Was I speaking with Sakura? Yes. Did the glass come shattering down and guns start firing, sure…but this wasn't my doing." Syaoran arched a brow, sitting back at an awful painful tug of his arm. "I know my rights and I know you have no solid evidence other than pictures and witnesses placing me there. My hands are clean."

'That may be so, but you violated the arms law. You lied to us about Miss Kinomoto…"

"You can't throw me behind bars for a petty violation, which I don't see evidence of." Syaoran tried to reign in his anger, shifting once again against the chair. "Show me evidence that someone was harm by me and we can talk, for now…I suggest you go do your paperwork and release me and my friends." It was detective Sheldon that reacted, slamming her slender hand against the table separating them.

"We aren't finished Mr. Li." She smiled then, eyes darkening. "What were you and Miss Kinomoto doing early this morning in the middle of nowhere?" he knew then, in order to keep them longer they had to ask questions and continue to ask questions until they got evidence pinning a crime to them each. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, staring past Sheldon's head at the one-way glass leading to the hallway.

"We went to visit her brother and got back late, those woods lead back to my residence in a short amount of time then taking the roads. Like I told you before, a deer hit our car."

"You think I'm going to believe a deer hit your car and the vehicle exploded…?"

"Evidence," one simple word and Detective Sheldon seethed. Opening her mouth to respond she decided against it. Eyes narrowing, she turned to her partner.

"He's right, detective," slowly the man got to his feet, chair sliding backwards in a harsh squeak. "Mr. Li, I'm sure you'll be hearing from us again. I suggest you don't go anywhere…far." Syaoran watched them silently as they exited, leaving him cuffed to the chair. He knew it was a threat and knew they couldn't pin a thing against him, his worry was for the girl that knew nothing about what she got herself into. By chance, Sakura might talk her way out of it and by chance she might get pinned for his crimes. Teeth grinding, he waited for an officer to come release him.

Outside of the interrogation room, Detective Sheldon stopped her movements and glared at her partner. They managed a few steps away from Li's room before an officer rounded the corner, grim faced. The man looked tired, like the entire time they spent talking to Syaoran, he'd been talking to a wall, which wasn't exactly a lie. Straightening his suit jacket, he stopped the two detectives with a haggard sigh. "Any luck…?" he asked, meaning their talk with Syaoran Li.

"None," Sheldon was the first to speak; making it known she was not happy. "The girl, Kinomoto…did she talk?" they still had Haku Tsukino to speak with, and hoping deep in her gut, they will have better progress with that kid.

"Negative," the officer glanced between the two, face pale. "We called in a specialist, she won't talk at all. All she does is stare into space. Specialist Takuma says her eyes speak what her mouth doesn't and well…the questions we tried on her…they all came back negative."

"What does that mean?"

"Means, she's innocent," Detective Luc answered. Sighing, he ran a hand over his face. "Fine, release them. Li is right; we don't have enough evidence to pin this on them."

"_They were there_!"

"Detective Sheldon...there were no casualties, numerous injured from flying glass, but no casualties. We have witnesses to place our couple arguing in the parking lot before making a run for it, we have cameras that place them going in, but not out. A few witnesses can vouch that the motorcyclists that crashed into the café shot only at unknown assailants that returned fire, but no one in that vicinity got a bullet we can collect for evidence. Whoever it was, they cleaned it up and left. All we have is blood DNA from a lot of _bystanders_, a few empty shells, and poor images of these three in custody." Even as he spoke, it was becoming clear that he wasn't happy as well. "Find me more evidence by the books, not by whims." With a hand wave, he left down the hall. Sheldon watched his retreating back before growling to herself. The officer remaining there watched her, glancing at the disappearing Detective Luc, and scrambled after him.

…

…

….

…

…

Sakura walked out of the police department, rubbing the place where the cuffs had once been. Her body, soul, and mind were far from tired. It was almost like she had been giving that boost of adrenaline that sent her reeling to the point where she could keep on going, but now it was gone. Her slow movements to exit went unnoticed, eyes watching her as she passed desks and officers. Pushing open the door, she let the cold night wrap around her, sending goose bumps to rise on her arms. She knew it was late and that much knowledge set her on edge, slightly. Lights hung in the sky uselessly, shedding what light it could against the fog that had seemingly rolled in. Sakura glanced around, taking in the quietness before descending downwards. They had claimed her car, towing it in while she was being interrogated. Sakura glanced around for it now, wondering if it was in the parking lot of if the officers that had returned her belongings back lied. The soles of her shoes squeaked like a toy, squishing against the damp cement as she walked towards the edge of the walkway. The few cars that marked the foggy night weren't even close to being hers, all of them ranging from Lincolns to Mercedes. Either they had some rich people locked up in the building, or the cops were rich beyond tax payers' money. Turning her cell on, Sakura rounded the corner eyes on the dark.

To say she was afraid of the dark would be an understatement. To say her feelings were leaning towards the mysteries that shrouded the thick fog and poor lighting would only strict fear further. Sakura sighed as she caught sight of her overly enthusiastic red Honda, an officer parking it against the far end of the lot. Stepping out, he waved her forward. Sakura glanced at her cell phone as it began to chirp to life, all the missed calls and texts becoming accounted for one by one. Not liking the idea that she'd been inside the department for hours, leaving her family to worry, Sakura accepted the keys from the officer. No words were exchanged, her eyes too heavy to take notice of his badge name. As he left her alone in the dark, the door shutting behind him with a loud snap, Sakura could only stare at her cell phone screen. Rika's name continued to appear as she sent text after text, wanting her to be alright and that they were going to fix it somehow. Text after text came from her other friends as they too voiced their worries through words that meant little to her. Sakura was tired and because of that, she didn't want to read any of them. Deleting them as a mass package, Sakura began to walk towards her car. The heavy door to the police department opened and shut and for some reason, her head turned towards it. Making a face as Syaoran came out, she continued for her car.

"Sakura, wait…" Syaoran started, his boots hitting the cement in clumps of dampness. "Sakura…"

"Haven't you done enough damage?" she asked him, whirling around to face Syaoran squarely. He stopped, keeping a good enough distance between them. The look in her eyes was fierce as she mustered enough courage to keep from lashing out at him physically.

"Yes and I'm sorry, but please, hear me out." he began.

"No, Li_. I don't want to hear you out_. I want to go back to the University and sleep. Alone," she added as an afterthought. She knew the moment she parked and walked that long obstacle to her dorm, her friends would be waiting. Sleep didn't sound so appetizing now.

"At least let me drive you. You can nap…" the laugh that escaped her throat sent him back a step in surprise.

"Li…what part of leave me alone doesn't process in that thick head of yours?" she asked, finger pointing as she gripped harder onto her keys.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing," she snapped. Syaoran remained still as she threw her arms up in disgust. "I can see it written on your face, you're hardly the man to apologize so openly, thank you, but fuck man…just go away, please. Give me the benefit of the doubt and let me go." she was way too tired to deal with this and hoping he got the hint, she turned on a heel.

"No," Sakura blinked, letting her head swivel back to him. "Let me take you back to the University, I won't talk, you don't have to hear me out. I'll leave you alone. Promise," He thought a moment, face contorting into a strange expression. "I'll even have Meilin move rooms, so your new roommate will be…unrelated to this kind of life." she took a second to respond, brows knitted together in her obvious irritation.

"You'll do that for me? Move Meilin out of the room…?" he nodded. "Why?"

"I don't…"

"_Why_, Li, why are you being so nice to me?" she shook her head to keep him from answering. "I may be Touya's little sister, but I'm still a stranger. You owe me nothing, but that one little peace to leave me alone." A lump formed in her throat, making it hard to speak. Swallowing she added, "Meilin's fine, I don't care if she's my roommate or if I happen to pass you guys in the hallways. But, why would you go out of your way to help me out just to keep me away from this…life?" Syaoran watched her silently at first, reading her expression as it changed from pain to sorrow in a flash.

"Unlike the rest of us, you have innocence." She arched a brow, enlightened slightly. "This is a chance to pretend you never met any of us, seen any of this…and keep your hands from blood shed." He added.

"I've already put a bullet in someone, I'm far from…"

"_No_, Sakura…you're innocent. You haven't killed someone and gone through the nightmares of knowing you took away someone's chance at living a life they chose. Even your brother can't turn back, but you can. I can see it in your eyes; this isn't something you'd be able to process if you did take away someone's life. Why make it happen? You're strong –alive, you have dreams and a goal. I wouldn't want this kind of life for you."

"I see,"

"Let me take you back, Sakura." He approached her, hand out for her keys. "This will be the last time we meet, I promise." Sakura searched his expression, the shading of his eyes as the streetlamp illuminated it poorly. Handing over the keys, Sakura let her hands wrap around his hand tightly, not giving up her keys so easily.

"I make my own decisions and one of those just happens to be a wrong one." She stared up at him, taking in account that he was at least a few heads taller than her. "Take me back to your place so I can sleep." she demanded with a smile, eyes dilating.

"Mine…"

"Rika's there with your pal, Haku." she pulled away from him, walking backwards to her car. "I have a feeling it's going to take a lot to convince them not to see each other anymore. So, Li…you might be stuck with another Kinomoto for awhile." Syaoran could do nothing; say nothing as he watched her. Her small frame leaned against the awaiting car expectantly, tired expression giving him that one bit of hope. Growling to himself, ignoring the pain and doubt that invaded his thoughts, he went forward. Syaoran had a nagging feeling this was only the beginning of a lot to come

**Shang Corporations, Wakasa Bay**

**February 4, 2012**

**6:09 a.m. **

The fog was thicker, denser as the sun refused to rise. The tall buildings that reached as far as the eye could see stopped reaching the sky. The dense fog made them invisible after only a few feet. It was basically a typical morning as businesses began to get ready for the start of a day. Fog or not, no one was going to care about it once restaurants opened up and businesses began selling products. The early morning dew was the only thing that gave people trickery about the time of day. It was when a rumbling roar disturbed the foggy morning, did the early risers feel panicked. The usual daily routine had suddenly and unexpectedly changed in a heartbeat. The explosion that rocked the earth sent car alarms off and pedestrians' to freeze in place. The heat of the blast suddenly went out, shattering glass all around. Screams could be heard as the city ducked for cover, running for their lives. Another blast and the tall building began to shudder and shake, crumbling from it all.

**Wolfs Mansion **

**1:14 p.m.**

Rika Sasaki stared at the television screen tiredly. Her eyes were growing heavier by the second, boredom finding its way to wrap around her mind. She'd been spending time with Haku, knowing that Sakura was fast asleep upstairs. It didn't matter that it was nearing past the afternoon nor did it matter that Sakura had been sleeping since the hour Syaoran brought her in. Rika was just happy that her best friend was no longer locked up and safe from harm. She did have to admit, her surprise that Sakura came to the mansion was baffling. According to Haku, Sakura wasn't too happy with his group of friends and according to Sera, whom she just met, Sakura has been having some issues with them as well. Rika stared tiredly at the television screen, watching as Haku and a few other guys she didn't know played a war game. They'd been at it for some time, the boys' attention completely on the large screen instead of the females. Glancing around now, Rika realized the girls sitting on the far couch were sleeping. She didn't remember their names, but she did remember the glares they had given her when she entered the large mansion with Haku. It was almost like they'd been jealous of her, only to move on and keep to themselves. Rika made a face as she thought of it, feeling far more tired now than before.

To say that she had been initially shocked when Haku told her the truth, that everyone in the mansion was part of a high-end gang that ranged all the way out to Hong Kong, China, Rika would be lying. In fact, she had been slightly turned on when she found out. Something inside of her liked the bad-boy side of Haku Tsukino. The day they met in class, she'd been intrigued by his show of tattoos that marked most of his body. Being part of a gang only added onto that uniqueness she liked about him. Rika let her body rest against Haku, a smile rising on her lips as he adjusted his arm so she was comfortable. It was when she was finally dozing off did the noise come. Her body jerked at the crash, eyes flying open in surprise. Haku pressed pause on the game, head turning to the sound. The three girls lying on the couch also sat up in surprise. When the noise didn't come again, it was like it never happened. The boys went back to their game, but Rika noticed the tenseness of the room surrounding them all. Just that one noise had set everyone on edge, giving her the sense that they were expecting some kind of intrusion. One of the girls had gripped something under the couches cushion, making it look like she was comfortable and slipping away it not the cracks of the furniture. Her mind began to reel as she came up with scenarios, being reminded of what happened at the café yesterday. If it was, in fact an attack like that, Rika didn't think she could handle it as well. Slowly her eyes grew heavy, boredom, lack of sleep, and loss of attention began to take over. She must have fallen asleep quickly and hard, for her heart leaped when it happened again.

This time the guys did stand at attention, their game paused and slowly forgotten. Rika's eyes flew open when Haku shifted, the muscles in his arm bunching under her weight. Looking around, she watched with wide eyes as that one girl brought out a small gun and aimed it at the double doors. _They must have weapons hidden everywhere,_ Rika thought absently, letting her attention turn to the door just as it burst open. Sakura's older brother came bursting into the room, Nakuru close on his heels. Three girls Rika hadn't seen before snuck up behind Nakuru, snidely talking behind their hands as they watched with wide brown eyes. It was a sight to see, Touya's anger emitting off him in waves. Wanting to get up and confront him, Haku laid a protective arm against her leg to keep her still. The expression on his face, though, made her wonder.

"What's going on?" Rika asked, eyeing Haku strangely. He was sitting up, game controller forgotten as he let it fall to the ground.

"Where is she?" Touya growled, taking a minute to gaze around the room. "You're here too, Rika!?" he exploded the moment he saw the brunette sitting on the couch. Rika wanted to shrink back at the look of fire in his dark brown eyes. Never before had she'd seen that look on Sakura's older brother before.

"You two know each other?" Haku asked skeptically, getting to his feet. The tense aura only escaladed with his movements. The blonde held his ground, eyeing Touya.

"This is Sakura's…" Rika began, only to get cut off.

"Where is Sakura?" Touya cut in, voice dangerously low.

"She's sleeping upstairs in one of the guest rooms." They all turned as Syaoran spoke, his back against the opened double doors. Arms crossing, he eyed Touya with disdain. "You didn't need to come, she's perfectly fine."

"_Fine_…_fine_. You let my little sister got shot at!" Touya stormed over to him, Nakuru on his heels as she tugged him back a few centimeters. It didn't bother Syaoran one bit, his shirtless body standing completely still as he watched Touya rock back by Nakuru's slender arms.

"Touya…calm down," she seethed. Nakuru's eyes were apologetic as she glanced at Syaoran.

"How can I calm down knowing this is what happens when she associates with…?' he couldn't finish it everyone in the room was on their feet, Rika crossed her legs under her weight. Ten to one, someone was going to get hurt and her heart was beating fast as she kept still and watched with wide eyes. Syaoran's wolf tattoo made him look far more intimidating than Touya's work uniform. It was obvious the tall male had rushed to Kyoto. Touya grounded his teeth, turning on Syaoran. "You couldn't just leave her out of this?"

"Touya it's not Li's fault." Nakuru was pushing on Touya, wanting him to step back some more.

"No, Nakuru…let him blame me." Syaoran said calmly, eyes darkening as he gave Touya a stare down. "Look Kinomoto—"Touya rammed him, the impact rocking his neck back with a snap. Nakuru was on the ground, having been pushed aside. Using his forearm, Touya kept Syaoran's throat in check as he leveled their height by the inch it lacked. Syaoran grounded his teeth, keeping a straight face as he met with intense brown eyes. They were eyes that wanted to kill.

"You think you're all that because you're the leader? She's my little sister and I made it explicitly clear to leave my family out of this life or you will have to pay the consequences." Touya hissed out.

"Let him go, Touya." Nakuru said at the same time Rika yelled.

"_Touya_…!"

"_Kinomoto_…!" Haku made a show to move and stopped himself as Syaoran snapped his gaze to him for a mere second. Teeth grinding he held still, more to protect Rika then to interfere with what was going on. Rika looked around as the tense room grew.

"Where is she?" Touya snapped.

"She's upstairs sleeping, let her sleep!" Rika interjected, getting Touya's cold stare. "She's had a rough night, let her sleep. She hasn't made a decision…"

"Yes I have," everyone turned, shocked as Sakura came through the second door. Her short brown hair was disheveled and she smoothed it out slightly, allowing her self to enter the game room fully. "What are you doing here?" she aimed dark emerald orbs at her brother, arms crossed over the white-buttoned up shirt. Rika made a face, eyeing the shirt hat obviously didn't belong to her. Nakuru's brow rose as she turned a head to Syaoran in question. Touya only matched his sister's glare as he let Syaoran go.

"You haven't made a decision; you don't even know what you're getting into, Sakura." The hurt that crossed his face was quickly replaced with his irritation, his tall frame tensing up.

"I do though," Sakura let her arms fall to her side, the ends of hr fingertips brushing over the shirts tail. Her bare legs twitched every-so-slightly at her own anger, but she held her ground. "I understand you want to protect me, but don't you think _not_ letting me know what the hell is going on is the wrong way to do it?"

"Sakura, you haven't been here long enough…" Touya stopped short. The room grew silent as Sakura made a face, lips in a thin line as she shook her head.

"Just shut-up for once!" Sakura snapped then. Flushing crimson, she continued to shake her head as she took cautionary steps towards her brother "The truth is coming from _my_ mouth, not Li's, not Rika's or Tomoyo's or even Nakuru's…you're going to hear me out, got it?" when he nodded, she smiled her usual smile. Part of her was very aware of the room full of people, watching in a stressed fashion, the other part of ignoring them all, only watching her brother's reaction as she sighed heavily. "I wanted to go to college to get away and start over new, away from both you and dad's obsessive protection and watchful eyes. I want to live the life I want! Jonathan would have given that to me if you took me to a place that wasn't full of his comrades; as it were I got shot at, almost died on that damn motorcycle and even picked up a gun to protect myself. You know what? It felt amazing, the rush was almost better than sex!" the girls' face's flushed at her comment, Nakuru's head moving as she agreed silently.

"Sakura…"

"AH—I'm not done," she eyed her brother distrustfully, before turning that gaze on Syaoran. "If it weren't for this idiot I would probably be dead right now. I'm not and yes, I chose to protect _my friends_ yesterday, I chose to pick up another weapon and take fire. I'm not proud of that action, but I'm ecstatic to know Syaoran and Haku aren't dead because of my foolishness. I may not know what's going on between the gangs, but I know I've already placed myself more than once in the position that I can't just sit back and let this ruin my life. I'm staying here…well…as Meilin's roommate, but here nonetheless. Unless you'd rather me go to the other side." She added as an afterthought, getting a frown from Syaoran.

Touya was stunned, his eyes widening by the second. Sakura didn't know what to say now, everything was off her chest and out in the open. Well, almost everything. The look she caught on her friends face was still left unsaid. Nakuru quickly intervened, weaving around Touya and going to Sakura. Delicate hands on her shoulder, she spun the girl around and marched her out of the game room. "Li, now…" she snapped. Rika was on her feet as well, following after the two girls as Syaoran huffed and followed in his own slow pace. Haku glanced at Touya, eyes following Rika, before he quickly followed. Curiosity got the better of him. Shutting the door behind him, he arched a brow as they headed towards another room. Sakura could only imagine what her brother was going through right now, letting her words weave around his mind, and letting his brotherly heart try to accept it, probably to no avail at all.

Nakuru made sure they were all filed into the room, before shutting and leaning her back against the now closed door. Her brow arched, she glanced first at Syaoran before letting her amused gaze be drawn back to Sakura. Crossing her arms, Nakuru let out a sigh. "Explain,"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked in irritated confusion. He leaned against a table, disturbing the boxes stacked against it.

"Clothes," Rika said, catching on quickly. Nakuru smiled as she nodded. Sakura and Syaoran could only frown, exchanging a quick look.

"There's nothing to explain." Sakura looked down at the shirt she wore. "What's wrong with the shirt?" she asked completely clueless. Her fingers tugged on the edge, feeling slightly conscious of how far it covered her lower body.

"Yes, it's mine. No, we didn't do anything. In fact, Sakura locked me out of my own room last night." Syaoran answered with the same frown. He quickly caught onto what they were coming at and knew it didn't help that he no longer had a shirt on. Hands gripping the end of the table he leaned against, he opened his mouth to say something else only to have Sakura scoff at him.

"Don't get snippy with me. I wanted to sleep, you promised to leave me alone." She told him as calmly as she could, eyes narrowing dangerously to glare at him.

"I'm not getting snippy. I'm just saying you didn't have to lock me out of my room." he matched her glare.

"You should have told me not to when you dropped me on the bed."

"I didn't drop you,"

"You're right. You gently let me bounce to the floor after letting my weight fall from your arms."

"You—"the door opened and shut, cutting them both off. Nakuru was making a face as she moved aside to let someone in. They hadn't even heard the knock. Sakura felt more and more conscious of the fact that she didn't wear pants. Her body shifted to stand away from the new face, fingers gripping the end of Syaoran's shirt to give it another tug downwards. Syaoran pushed off the table, brows knitted together as he composed his expression.

"What is it, Nathan?" he asked a second later. Nathan glanced at the girls, dark eyes adjusting to the lighting. Sakura could tell easily he didn't want to say it, at least not with two people he didn't recognize. "Spit it out,"

"Uh, Cobra…least we think it was them." he took a deep breath and approached Syaoran with a tablet. Sakura blinked, recognizing the name Cobra. Haku and Nakuru seemed to grow grim as they waited. "It's all over the news, but the police can't figure it out so they ruled it out as part of a gang-war."

"Shang Corporations…?" Syaoran's eyes flicked side to side as he silently read what was on the electronic device. The silence seemed to drag on, becoming justly tense. "Shang is in league with Black Cobra, why would they bomb the top Corporation?" he asked more to himself then the people around him.

"They wouldn't," Nakuru answered. At that, Syaoran looked up. "Shang is one of the most liable when it comes to the underground mafia world, the president of the CEO deals weaponry that comes from Shanghai and Hong Kong. Wolf is in Shanghai now to make sure they haven't left our clutches. Supposedly Selena Shang has been going behind her fathers back." She explained shortly.

"Why would she go behind her father's back?" Rika asked, surprising Nathan that she was even involving her self.

"Her fiancé got caught stealing from the company, so Shang had him murdered in front of Selena." Nathan told her solemnly. Rika gasped, hand going to her mouth as she stared disbelievingly at him. "Shang doesn't mess around, not when you're stealing from right under his nose." He glanced at Syaoran.

"Is that all?"

"No, I…" he glanced again at the girls, aside from Nakuru. Sakura couldn't help but be amused by his lack of speech. Syaoran, however, was becoming irritated and made to say something when Nathan decided the latter and spoke. "Wolf says we should take the chance and retrieve the shipment of weapons now instead of tonight. The cops are occupied with the Shang Corporation; they won't be keeping an eye on the warehouses."

"Good, I—"

"I'm coming with you," Sakura said quickly. All eyes went to her, large, surprised, and unsure. "You owe me for the arrest and dropping me off the bed last night." She told Syaoran, a large smile spreading over her face. Syaoran could only narrow his eyes at her, one brow arching.

"Is that right?" she nodded, arms crossing over her chest, head tilted to show how sure she really was. "You're not coming,"

"Am too…"

"Kinomoto…" he grounded his teeth. "You're not coming, not with your brother here."

"See, you do use my last name when you're mad. I'm. Coming." The mischievous smile that spread across her face got a giggle and a scoffing noise from their audience. "End of story,"

"I'll show you the end of a story…"

"I'm coming too!" Rika piped up, cutting Syaoran off as she sweetly smiled.

"It's settled. Let's go see if Sera has clothes for us." Sakura had Rika's hand and was out the door before either boy could recover from their initial shock. Nakuru could only move aside, head shaking in amusement.

**Shang Corporation Crime Scene**

**Wakasa Bay –4:10 p.m.—**

He couldn't believe the sight of the destruction. It took three teams to take out the fire, extinguishing it until there was nothing more than rubble and a thick smoke. It took even longer for the smoke to disperse before they could even investigate. The length of time it took to account for deaths was still ongoing. He was beginning to lose patience and he knew his partner had lost it some time ago. Leaning against the squad car, he tried to figure out the cause by the evidence they had so far. Shang Corporation was known for its illegal dealings, but it was also known for its term at making the city prosper. The corporation was one of the top head industries that no one, not even detectives of high-class, could pin any kind of crime to the president of the corporation. The world knew Shang had enemies, but he also had friends in high, high places all over the world. Making a face, he pushed off the squad and made for the scene of the crime. They had blocked off a few miles in case of another incident, the smoke had reached past that. The police were more worried about another explosion or rubble from another building coming down than they were if the smoke had some harmful chemical mixed in with it. Fixing the cloth that covered his nostrils and mouth; he ducked under the yellow tape and made over the destruction of the fallen corporation building.

"FOUND ANOTHER!" a shout came from the depths of the destruction, an officer's hand waving as they called over the medical team. Grimacing at the thought, he found he couldn't think anymore. Death toll: 45 and rising. Injured: 70 known pedestrians caught in the cross-fire. The explosion wasn't just an act of gang-wars, there was something else; something that the press couldn't figure out even if it was right in front of their noses. There was a war brewing and the citizens of Japan were caught in the middle.

**Warehouse, Block D**

**4:51 p.m.**

She watched as the boys climbed in and out of a large metal warehouse, the rusted walls barely standing with the help from rustier square poles. She was surprised a place like this existed. The old warehouse was shrouded by trees thick enough to be considered homes. The bridge they had gone over was even less sturdy then the metal walls holding up the building. Having driven out of Kyoto a few hours north, following one another and making it the least bit conspicuous that something was going down; she was surprised no one noticed at all. A few times they had to lose each other, taking different roads to add to the rouse that they weren't together. She still hadn't figured out what possessed her to include herself in their gang. Shaking her head before her mind went off on its own, Sakura continued to watch through the cars window as the boys' continued their progress. So far, she calculated four large crates being dislodged from a hidden semi-truck buried under enough brush and trees, one wouldn't know it was there unless looking for it. Between Syaoran and Haku, Touya and another guy Sakura didn't know, they were lifting up the huge wooden crates and loading them onto another truck. She hadn't figured out or understood why they needed to transfer them when all they could have done was drive the first truck to their destination. According to Nakuru, who was far kinder in explaining things, the hidden vehicle was military class from Russia and illegal in the country. How the truck had gotten there, no one would tell her.

Borrowed leather boots propped up on the dashboard, Sakura began fiddling with the iPod connected to the stereo. There were four cars total, plus the truck they were using to transport the crates. Nakuru and she hung back, hidden in the depths of the forest to keep an eye out for an enemy from the south end. Sakura had a better view of the boys at work than Rika and Sera on the opposite side of the warehouse, keeping an eye out on the east side. Finding a song she could tolerate, she pressed play and waited as _Seether _hummed through the vehicle. Taking up the goggles, Sakura stared across the warehouse towards the old-rundown bridge. Nakuru was talking on the phone in hushed, clipped tones she believed with her brother. The only reason she thought that was a few times Sakura caught him talking across the way and she didn't think the others were talking back. For the fifth time that hour, she glanced at the clock. They'd been there for some time now and it didn't even look like they were halfway done. She wouldn't say that boredom was beginning to tire her out, but she at least expected something else. She wasn't about to complain though, Syaoran had let them join.

Replacing the earpiece she'd taken out when they arrived, Sakura began listening to the chatter of people. Rika was talking to Haku, asking him a million questions about himself, while Touya argued that the best route was back the way they came. It wasn't that they were all talking on one line, it just happened to be a mic that was attached to their clothing, giving them the best way of communication. Sakura had felt like a special ops soldier when Nathan had placed the piece onto her clothing, giving her the attachment a moment later so she could hear everyone else. The range was ridiculous, so if any of them got separated after about a mile, the connection would cut off; made a little sense. As they got the last crate up, sweat glistening off their shirtless bodies, Sakura found herself staring at Syaoran again. Through the goggles she could make out every inch of him, as if she was standing directly in front of him. His wolf tattoo was directly on his chest, teeth barred menacingly. Syaoran had another design on his back, running down from shoulder to buttocks, in a straight line of characters she couldn't read. As the four males shifted with the crate, muscles bunching with each movement, Sakura turned her head as a faint blush rose on her cheeks. A part of her couldn't believe she had just been checking him out. Nakuru finished talking, making a face as she turned the cell off. Glancing at the older woman, Sakura tilted her head and rested against the chair awkwardly.

"Tell me, Nakuru, why do the gangs attack each other?" Sakura asked out of the blue, surprising Nakuru as she replaced the phone to its charging cradle. Someone laughed in her ear, reminding her that she had the mic on.

"_Revenge_," Syaoran's voice echoed in her earpiece just as Nakuru sighed and answered, "Drama,"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Sakura cringed as Syaoran made a strange noise.

"This war has been raging for centuries. Usually it's fueled by death, someone dies from one side and they seek out revenge, resulting in another death and another act of revenge." Nakuru answered curtly, shushing her own mic at the boys that were listening in.

"_The Cycle of Life,"_ Haku answered with a laugh.

"Wolf and Wraith have been at it for centuries, wanting to best one another, gaining more and more turf. Revenge just happens to be the secondary act and excuse to put a bullet in our heads." Nakuru continued, watching out through the window as the final crate was loaded. The truck snapped to attention as Touya shut the back end.

"Who's Wraith…?" Sakura asked, watching her brother.

"A ruthless man that the Cobra's have to answer to," Nakuru smiled, starting the car as the semi-truck was closed as well. "We answer to Wolf, who is Syaoran and Meilin's uncle."

"I see,"

"_Let's fall out, keep a distance and eye out on the truck. Don't let anyone get in between us and it." _Syaoran barked out a minute later, getting immediate answers. Sakura watched as he jumped down off the trucks bumper. He gave her one look before disappearing behind a tree to where they had parked his vehicle. Wondering what that was, Sakura adjusted her body to replace the seatbelt and waited patiently as one by one they drove away from the sight.

**Kyoto University **

**6:36 p.m.**

Tomoyo Daidouji couldn't help but stare out at the cars passing the university. Her back against a thick tree, books and papers spread out around her as she attempted to get one of her assignments done, she had found quite quickly her mind wasn't to it. Rika and Sakura had called a few times, giving her the load down and explaining they weren't coming back to the University until later. That was fine with her; it was the others she was worried about. Chiharu hadn't stopped asking questions since she too got a text that her best friends were with guys. Tomoyo blinked, feeling tired all of a sudden. She'd heard about the corporation building explosion, the streets were shutdown leading in that direction and wouldn't be reopened until it was cleaned up. Tomoyo knew what was going on, even before the reporters claimed it as a gang-related incident. She'd run herself exhausted worrying about her friends being involved in something they needn't be. As her mind wrapped around that, a shadow crossed over her books. Looking up, Tomoyo frowned as the blonde stranger gave her an apologetic wince.

"You're Kinomoto's friend, right?" his tall frame covered the streetlamp directly behind him, blocking her view of the street.

"She's not here," Tomoyo told him as sweetly as possible. She didn't have a mean personality; in fact it was quite the opposite. The soft breeze that wrapped around them now, sent chills to rise on her arms. Figures moved behind him and Tomoyo knew then, she wasn't talking to the person she was talking to. Remembering what Sakura had said about tattoos, Tomoyo glanced at the blondes frame. What art was visible, didn't match anything she recognized. "What is it that you want?"

"To leave a message…"

**Kyoto Bypass Highway**

**6:55 p.m.**

It happened quickly, the attack. Syaoran saw it coming hours ago; he just didn't know when it would be. Everything had gone exactly as planned, smoothly, and with no complications. It was only a matter of time before it got complex. They were ordered to separate, draw the enemy away from the truck that Touya and Haku were driving. Sounded easy, could have been easy except for the five motorcyclists that followed after the truck made things more complicated. It was an all out attack, visibly from Cobra. Grinding his teeth, Syaoran bashed his mustang against an assailant, trying to flip them off the bridge. They slammed on their backs, metal against metal sparking as they pulled back. Syaoran slammed on his own brakes, spinning the vehicle in a 360, slamming on the gears to reverse. Other vehicles on the bridge or not, he wasn't going to let them get away this time. Window down, he propped his gun against the doors edge and took fire. The bullets pierced the glass, embedding them into the shield before it shattered by the fourth bullet. The driver fired back, using the shattered windshield as an advantage to get better aim. He could hear the worried voices yelling in his ear. Ignoring them, especially the sound of Sakura's voice, he continued to take fire and drive backwards. Cars all around slammed on breaks, the squeals louder then his engine. Everyone was stopping, making a block in the road as shock overtook their general thinking. Grinding his teeth, Syaoran slammed on his breaks and spun back around, barely missing another car as they too slammed on their breaks on instinct.

The truck Touya drove made it off the narrow bridge, making the turn towards the city. Syaoran shifted gears, driving after it just as the motorcyclists took fire on the cargo. Shots were coming out from the truck, but it wasn't enough to protect it. If one bullet pierces through the titanium cargo shield, the weapons inside the crates may explode. That was something no one wanted, he didn't even think the enemy wanted that, but at this point they weren't caring. Thinking fast, Syaoran weaved around stopping traffic, taking aim and firing at one of the motorcycles. He didn't think they were stupid enough to let their backs get hit, and just as the bullet pierced someone's shoulder, they pulled back and took a dive for the national park. Without so much as a breath, another motorcyclist took their comrades place, firing at Syaoran. He ducked his head as the bullets hit his windshield, the sound threatening to crack it all together. One of the bullets pierced through, leaving a tiny hole and a zigzag of lines coursing through the glass. Pulling back, he shifted gears and made around a few stopping cars, almost crashing. Changing lanes, he propped his weapon and froze. Sakura hung out the window, body threatening to fall completely out of the Mercedes Nakuru drove. Gun in hand, she aimed and fired. It missed, but Syaoran had a feeling that was her goal. The motorcyclists lost his concentration on Syaoran, bringing their body down on their ride and zooming up, finding a new position to take fire.

"_You need to work on your aim." _Syaoran said through the mics, getting other voices as they swore and laughed. Not wanting to figure out which voice belonged to whom, Syaoran pulled around a car breaking and came up fast next to Nakuru.

"You're welcome…!" Sakura yelled outside the car. Her voice echoed in his ear as well, the static from the wind cutting most of it off. He grumbled something, getting her to laugh as she slipped back inside the car.

"_Don't get cocky, Kinomoto."_ Syaoran told her sternly, receiving a tongue through the window as she adjusted her body. The weapon Nakuru had given her was aimed and propped out the window, slim body leaning into it as she took aim on the same motorcyclist Syaoran had shot at moments before, his bleeding shoulder obvious now. Sera's car showed up a moment later as well, taking him out as she sped up and around, blocking Touya's truck from other attackers. Splitting up had been a good idea, as they all came back the enemy was getting less cocky and more cautious about their firing.

Once again the road began to narrow in, the street turning into a one-way road. The truck was barely able to pull through without scraping against the trees planted on the side, let alone them following after it to protect the cargo. Syaoran gritted his teeth, thinking fast. Bullets pierced the Mustang, the enemy coming up behind him as they took aim on the backend. "_Touya keep going, don't stop for anything!"_ he shouted through the mic, coming up with a plan as the road finally narrowed in. he protested, gun shots coming from his end as Haku took fire on someone. "_They're going to follow you, I'll take out some before the roadblocks come and you take the truck to the destination." _There were gun shots, before he agreed.

"…_my sister…" _Touya began, getting cut off a minute later.

"_I'm fine you idiot, go! Nakuru's with me!"_ Sakura spoke through her end.

"_Will you guys shut up? I'm taking the bypass towards the University! Ryu follow me!"_ Sera suddenly shouted, her musical voice getting shut off a moment later as the gun fire blared.

"_Roger," _

"_Call for backup, Meilin and Kyle should be there with Milay."_

"_Haku's going through the cargo, he has my ass, but if this truck loses traction, we're down." _

"_Then don't lose traction. Nakuru…towards the fields, Nathan's on his way!"_

"_It's a trap, don't let them circle us. Haruto and his girlfriend aren't in the mix, but they might be somewhere else, keep an eye out." _Syaoran finished barking out his orders, the plan now commencing as the cars separated, disappearing before the narrow road took hold of their progress. Traffic was going to be a dozy though and as he pulled the mustang up on the curb, through the national park, he couldn't help but smile as the predication of enemy followers came after him and Nakuru.

In moments the link between all the earpieces and microphones were cut off except for Syaoran's, Nakuru's, and Sakura's. Being together, they drove through the park, avoiding late night walkers and drunkards. People dodged out of the way faster then the car could make it over the damp earth, mud and dirt flying everywhere from the back tires. Taking the curb badly, Syaoran spun out and fixed the drive as he met with the street. Cars blared, people shouted as they dashed and tripped out of the way. Not wasting time, he fired on the first enemy, taking out their tires and forcing them to crash into a parked car. Sakura had the same idea, her aim off as she took fire on a white viper. He had to hand it to her though, as Nakuru drove and tried pounding the bumpers into the assailants; Sakura was getting better and better with her aim. Whether she chose to aim for certain angles or not, she was doing a good enough job to get them off his tail and their own. Street lamps began to blaze with life, one by one as they passed under them like triggers. The misty air was growing thicker as the night dropped in one them. Syaoran made a face, firing on the viper that made his way to him. Gun to gun, a bullet pierced through the glass, shattering it instantly. Another bullet and the driver was out. Not wanting to find out if they were dead or injured, Syaoran peeled around a corner, coming up behind Nakuru a moment later. It was only a matter of time before the cops got wind of the chase; their distraction with the Shang Corporation would most likely be put on hold. Syaoran based his Mustang against the enemy's bumper, surprising the driver. Forced to slam on his brakes, he pulled away and shifted gears. A second too soon and they crashed, slowing Syaoran down as they hit his car in passing.

Nakuru disappeared with two enemy cars on her tail, rounding a corner. A street lamp crashed, sparks flying as it shattered and popped. Screams could be heard through the windows as she sped down the road, towards an opened area. Cars began to stop, blocking the way. Swearing, she swerved out of the way just in time as a bus came to a rolling stop. His incompetence made passengers shout, scream, and point as she cut in front. Using that to her advantage, Nakuru stuck her arm out her window and fired at the enemy on her tail. They were closing in and with the way the street was becoming a nuisance, she was sure to crash sooner than later. Long brown hair flew out of its bun as she swerved again, narrowly hitting a mass of citizens. Sakura stuck her body back out of the cars window again, giving Nakuru the time she needed to fix their position. Taking aim, she squinted against the darkening sky and fired. The first bullet hit a tire, popping the front end as she fired two more times. The sound of Syaoran's mustang caught her attention and she turned her head, the wind whipping at her face. Smiling, she ducked back inside as he took fire on the last of the cars following them. Changing the clip with shaky fingers, her heart pounded against her eyes, even as the music drowned it out. She had to keep telling herself nothing was going to happen; everything was going to be okay, that they were going to make it out of this alive. Her side hurt at the thought of something bad happening. Ignoring the pain and her shaky hands from the adrenaline rush, she all but screamed at the on coming car suddenly in her field of vision. Nakuru swerved, the Mercedes spinning out.

Syaoran's heart all but gave out when he saw the incident unfolding before his eyes. Aiming, he let out four rounds as the car threatened to smash against Sakura's side. His answer to whether the white viper had been injured or merely shot dead was answered. Nakuru swerved just in time as his bullets pierced the side of the viper's vehicle. Screams erupted well passed the engines roar. Sakura's scream erupted through the earpiece, Nakuru's shout to sit still as they swerved out of the way, narrowly missing a lamppost and a couple trying to run for their lives. It was all a complete blur after that, Syaoran hit the viper dead on, taking them out and flipping. As the viper smashed against a parked truck, the flames of their engine erupting, Syaoran's mustang skidded down the road. Nakuru swerved again, spinning her car around as she stared wide-eyed at the scene unfolding. Sakura screamed, her throat going numb.

"_Go back!"_ Sakura was yelling soon.

Nakuru swore, pulling the car around the driving over the curbs to get back on track and towards Syaoran. The mustang continued its tumble, shaking around the driver like a ragdoll. Shaking her head, Nakuru slammed on the breaks, losing traction as they came to a sudden halt inches from hitting another car. They had been too stunned to notice them coming at them, seeing Sakura and Nakuru now, the driver blinked shock. Ignoring them, Nakuru backed up and pulled forward before stopping again. There was nowhere to drive, people and cars blocked the way, watching the horrifying scene of the Mustang struggling to stop. _Syaoran must have been going a hundred, _Nakuru thought as she blinked and glanced at Sakura. The horror that crossed the girls face couldn't be compared to the horror that tightened up Sakura's heart. She was staring wide-eyed as the car flipped, spinning mid-air a few times before skidding across the asphalt. The sparks from the metal made her close her eyes, not wanting to see the worst of it. The crash that reverberated sent a weird tingle to shoot down her spine. Opening her eyes, body shaking convulsively, she watched as his car hit a parked one and flipped again, this time coming to a stop on all four tires. Hyperventilating, Sakura found herself unbuckling the seatbelt with difficulty, swatting hands that tried to help. In moments the belt was off, her body flying through the sun-roof of the car as she stood on the middle console. The iPod disappeared between the seats as she kicked it, her body now mostly out of the car.

"Li…!" she yelled, making Nakuru cringe as the voice echoed in her earpiece. "Li…!" Her mind ran a million worse-case scenarios before she found one she liked. Slipping out of the car, feet coming through and over, Sakura slid off and made a run for the wreck.

"Sakura what are you doing!?" Nakuru shouted through the window, before managing to unbuckle her own belt. Sakura was weaving through people, pushing them aside as she leaped over a car and ran.

"LI…!" Sakura ignored the looks people gave her, boots hitting the asphalt painfully, sending a new source of pain into her healing leg. It only made her think of him all the more, and how he was supposed to be healing and now was unable to. Coming up with more and more worse-case scenarios, tears sprung unwanted to her eyes. "Li!" she screamed shakily, running around the stopped cars. Steam came from his fallen vehicle, glass scattered the street. A liquid she didn't think was good, slipped out from underneath. The nightmare was turning into horror.

"…Sakura," her heartbeat slammed against her chest as she approached the mustang cautiously. Glass shattered more as a foot hit the already ruined window, a moment later a hand coming out as Syaoran lifted up. Rushing to him, she helped Syaoran slip out of the cars bent door. Gritting her teeth at the feel of his blood, she tugged as he slipped, managing to get him on his feet in a wobble. He ushered her away from the car, moving on his own at the same time. They needed to get distance and fast; she got the hint right away as he hobbled painfully away. Arm over her shoulder, they moved as one. Her heart still slammed against her chest, the initial fear gone and only to be replaced with an emotion of wrenching relief. "Fuck—"

"Are you okay?" the moment it left her lips, Sakura knew it was stupid to ask. Syaoran glanced sideways at her sharply and winced.

"You're crying," they stopped moving, Syaoran's hand going to her cheeks as he wiped a stray tears from her skin. Sakura lifted her own hand to stop him, gripping his sweaty and bleeding hand with her own.

"You crazy bastard," she seethed, crushing her lips to his unconsciously. "Crazy, stupid…idiotic," she repeated over and over as he cupped her cheeks, moving to embrace her. Her words began to waver and he shushed her, kissing the top of her head. _Crying…I'm crying for him, _Sakura thought absently as she let it all out. "I hate you,"

"I know," Syaoran answered back, but what he said next made her heart skip that same beat. "I hate you too,"

**To be continued…**

"I hate you," always means "I love you," in my world. Just saying…

Before the questions come...no, Touya is not happy about Sakura making her decision. It'll be displayed next chapter when all this unfolds some more


	7. Because of Me

WOLVES REIGN

CHAPTER SEVEN: _Because of Me_

…

….

…

**Wolfs Mansion, Kyoto **

**February 4, 2012**

**11:22 p.m.**

They pulled into the long windy driveway, headlights shining bright. _Bush "_The sound of Winter" hummed low through the damaged, but still able to drive car. After the event, Sakura was surprised they were able to continue on. She was also mildly surprised the attacks had come to a standstill and held her breath the entire car ride back to the mansion. They had stopped at a convenience store for a first-aid kit, Nakuru being the only one able to step foot into the store. Sakura stared at the borrowed clothing she wore, wondering if Sera would be upset that she'd gotten blood on it. Her mind had soon wondered to how many pair of outfits the girls' go through because of the constant attacks. Sakura knew just by being acquainted with these people, she'd gone through two already. Blood was not an easy stain to remove. Mercedes rocking to a halt, Sakura blinked back tired tears as the large house winked at her. Lights were on in every window visible, the porch light a blazing green glow. Immediately the door swung open, even before the engine had turned off. The three girls she remembered from the other day came out to greet them. Long hair was like snake tendrils as it flew behind their bodies. Sakura couldn't help but have a nagging feeling deep in her gut; the look on the tallest female had her mind crashing with worry. With difficulty they got out of the car, bombarded with high-pitched voices as the sisters started talking together all at once.

"Touya's furious," Sakura already knew that, but she winced visibly anyway as she glanced at the three talking.

"Haku's in the infirmary with a gun shot wound to the shoulder."

"What happened!?" the youngest shrilled as Syaoran came around the car.

"Your friend Rika went to the hospital,"

"Did not, she went to the university."

"No, she went to the hospital. Sera went to the university."

"Hush you three!" Nakuru barked out, fingers on the bridge of her nose in irritation. They went silent immediately and Sakura couldn't help but wonder just how often they do this. "Rose, what's going on?" she asked the older of the three. A smile spread on her angelic face at the praise, fingers tucking dark hair behind her ear.

"Touya's in the basement on the phone with Wolf about his sister getting involved, Haku's in the infirmary with multiple shots, his girlfriend just left in a hurry to the hospital because her friend was used as a message, Sera went with Milay to the University to figure out why, and…"

"Who went to the hospital?" Sakura's heart took a dive down to her ankles as she blinked back exhaustion and fear. Rose gave her a strange look, dark brown eyes dilating.

"Rika did,"

"No dummy, she meant the friend." her sister interjected.

"Oh, yeah, we don't have a name just that she's real close to that Rika chick." Fresh tears welling up in Sakura's eyes, she held onto Syaoran's injured arm for support. He winced inward, placing a hand against her shoulder.

"Let's go, I'll take you." He told her softly. She could only turn her gaze on him, eyes wide with fresh tears.

"Your wounds," she barely got out. Syaoran shook his head.

"Let's go find out what's happened." He waved off Nakuru's protests as well. "Kaho should be on duty tonight, I'll seek her out. Calm Touya down, I need him to help with the load tonight when I get back." Nakuru nodded, hand outstretched as she rubbed Sakura's shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll be okay," Sakura could only shake visibly, letting Syaoran direct her towards a vehicle without visible bullet holes.

**National Park District**

**12:44 a.m. **

Detective Sheldon stared at the scene of disaster with eyes that could turn red if she wasn't human. As it were, the anger rising inside her chest could only stay at bay. Tow trucks did all they could to carry off the damaged vehicles, reporters tried relentlessly to push past the police line with questions and theories. The crowd that gathered aside from the first-hand witnesses seemed to grow as the time went by. The only way to get rid of them was to clean up the mess. That seemed to drag on, finding new obstacles with the crash and car-pile up. Detective Sheldon didn't care about most of the pile up or wrecked cars, she cared about the evidence and the two vehicles showered with bullet holes and missing windows. Three bodies had been dragged away, the blood obvious, but the bodies missing. Missing, meaning someone came by and snatched them up. Witnesses at the beginning were all shook up from the event, needing psychological help. Others were no help regarding the missing body, but some could place a Mercedes leaving with three people. Whoever had done the damage had left in a hurry before the city police arrived. At the top of her head, she could list names of possible suspects. Detective Luc, on the other hand, won't allow theories without hard solid evidence to back that up.

She was angry and as the time continued to pass by, she was beginning to wonder if war really was about to be waged in Kyoto. With her partner on the other side of town, still figuring out the evidence they need to work out the last act of terrorism towards a top-notch corporation building, she had all the free reign to gather her wits about and get solid evidence. There just wasn't enough to gather. The night was young, dark, and foggy. The lights circulating around the scene was bright enough to light up the night, but not enough to get her what she wanted to most. Lifting her head, she narrowed eyes towards the buildings across the way. Their security cameras were angled away from the scene and the ones from the street lights were of no help when all they picked up were the cars at present. One of the vehicles, a flipped Mustang with bullet holes, shattered glass, and a contained hole from where a fire had begun to ignite the engine, had recently been towed for further investigation. It reminded Detective Sheldon of the recent burnt vehicle they were able to obtain a few nights before. Witnesses had placed a young male climbing out of the window, battered and bleeding before…Sheldon sudden cringed. Sirens went off; a few personnel shouting out orders as only two of the five cars suddenly took off away from the scene of the crime.

Placing the walkman to her ear, she listened to the police call. "_All available units, 671 in progress, code four…"_

**Kyoto Hospital **

**February 5, 2012**

**2:55 a.m.**

Syaoran glanced around at the on-call nurses and doctors, ignoring them as they openly stared at the two walking through the clean, white halls of the hospital. He probably looked like death walking compared to Sakura, but at least they were walking. Already they passed two gurneys with patience strapped to the beds, blood stained and he didn't think were alive. Sakura's tears had come to a stop when they reached the hospital, eyes puffy and dark from lack of sleep. Glancing at her now, he wondered just how much she'd gotten hurt. The blood staining her clothing was mostly his, but he could tell by the way she was trying not to limp that her stitches must have opened up again, for the billionth time. The blood marking her jeans were clear indication. Hand going to the small of her back, Syaoran led her up a flight of stairs and down another corridor. The hospital was eerily quiet and dimly lit. Nurses continued to stare at them as they passed, either too tired to stop them or too shocked to even try. His dark eyes searched the corridors, almost cautiously. He didn't think they would get attacked, not at a public hospital that was crawling with security and maybe injured police officers. He was just being safe.

A tall, slender doctor stepped out of a room down the long narrow corridor. The woman's pinned up auburn hair stood out against the white-washed lab coat she wore. Her attention was drawn to the clipboard she held, steps soft as she made her slow, sure way towards them. Syaoran stopped, arm protectively over Sakura as she shook in worry. Glancing up, the doctors eyes boring into Syaoran's for a minute, she let out a startled gasp. Sakura shrunk back, startled as well. Letting go of Sakura's shoulder, Syaoran inclined his head in greeting to the woman. Her hands went to his scalp, eyes squinting as she checked him out. Aside from the dried blood marking his skin, he looked like he'd bathed in a battle. "Li, one of these days I'm going to personally put you in a box for a week." her soft words came out, eyes roaming over the rest of him as her fingers played with the cut he harbored over his eyebrow.

"So Wei has told me countless times." Syaoran grabbed her arm, pulling it away from his face. "Kaho, this is Sakura Kinomoto." He introduced coolly, eyes serious as he gave Sakura a glance. "Sakura, Kaho…"

"Kaho Mizuki," Sakura said, cutting him off.

"Oh, my…you've grown into quite an eyesore." Kaho smiled sweetly, her eyes roving over Sakura as she took in the blood and damage, trying to assess if any of it was hers. "If you two aren't here for examine, why are you here?" Kaho asked after a short pause.

"My friend…" Sakura began and stopped, a sudden lump filling her throat. "Sasaki, Rika is here visiting a friend that was recently checked in…I'm not…I'm not sure who it is."

"Let's see…" Kaho walked over to the nearest nurse station, coat tail following her in a flap of cloth. Keys clacked as she put in a password, searching the database for information. Sakura blinked back tears, trying hard not to have an anxiety attack as she waited. In her head she went down a list of who it could be or why, and none of them were pretty answers. It didn't strike her until now to check her phone, the thought having completely slipped through her common sense. "Here we go," Kaho finally said just as Sakura searched her pockets for the thin cell phone. "It looks like Sasaki slipped through the guest list, but there is a recent check in. Daidouji, Tomoyo…"

"Shit," Sakura got out in a breath.

"I'll take you to her," Kaho said, getting to her feet quickly. Her chest tight, the older woman waved a hand for them to follow. The shock written across Sakura's face would break anyone's heart. As they walked, the older woman couldn't help but glance at the two. Her brow was permanently fixed as she tried to figure out who was hurt more, where the blood was coming from, and so on. She'd seen the damage Li could acquire and figured most of the blood on Sakura was from him, but by way she was limping, Kaho was calculating the damage as well. It wasn't easy.

As they walked down the calm, dimly lit corridors to the west wing, Kaho finally came up with Sakura's injuries. She wasn't hurt. Tired, but not hurt. The blood marking her leg was a big enough patch to indicate that she had an old wound open up, nothing more. The limp was coming from her ankle, which she quickly saw as part of the girl's tiredness. A few times she caught Sakura leaning for support against Syaoran as they went down a flight of stairs, his hand protective against the small of her back. Kaho knew Syaoran well and knew his injuries were as fatal as one would make it. Whatever had happened, they were going to wait until the girl walking pace next to him was taken care of first. His head wound was a line of dried and fresh blood traveling down his face in tendrils that stopped just before his earlobe. His shoulder, which he kept in an upright position even with his hand outstretched for Sakura, twitched with effort. The blood marking his clothing was in similar patches, an old wound with fresh blood. Mentally shaking her head at the two, she showed them to Tomoyo's room and stopped dead in her tracks.

Rika was fast asleep on an extra chair outside the room, her legs dangling on the side as her head threatened to fall forward. With her arms crossed in what didn't look comfortable, her phone threatened to fall as well. Sakura made a face, her emotions running high. At least Rika was safe and unscathed. The two girls must have avoided the extent of the fight, either because Rika was practically a civilian to the wolves or because of mere luck. She was just glad that one of them made it out of that. Quietly opening the door to Tomoyo's room, they entered. The _beep, beep, beep_ of the monitors were echoing off the white walls. A machine she didn't recognize buzzed as it pumped something liquid gold. Sakura practically lost the will to stand. If it wasn't for Syaoran, she might as well have. He held onto her stunned body before she collapsed from shaking limbs, moving them away from the entrance entirely. Tomoyo moved her head and smiled at them. The expression looked strange against her bruised, puffy face. A cut ran from her brow and disappeared behind her dark hair. Scraps and knots marked her pale skin, tiny cuts indicating she'd been hit a few times in different spots. Sakura could scream at the sight before her, but there she was with a smile like her pain was nothing. Tomoyo's large amethyst colored eyes a dull glow and half closed.

"Oh…it's my Sakura," Tomoyo whispered in a high pitched voice. Her face glowed, as if the bruises were nothing but color. Sakura moved away from Syaoran in a tumble, going to her best friend's side. "I told you those defensive classes would pay off some day." Tomoyo babbled.

"Who did this to you?" Sakura chocked out, trying hard to contain her despair. Her eyes roved over her friend, taking in everything. The noise from the heart monitor beeped excitedly as the girls rate went up, and then down. She shifted painfully, wanting to sit up straighter.

"It wasn't Jonathan," Tomoyo said softly, confusing everyone. Sakura cocked her head, biting the inside of her cheek. "I thought it was, I recognized him…but it wasn't Jonathan. You know…that guy that was bothering you in the hall the other day." She added, thinking Sakura didn't know who she was speaking about. The confused look only grew, but Syaoran caught on as he listened to her babble.

"Nick," Syaoran hissed.

"They said you made a mistake, Sakura." Tomoyo continued as she shifted painfully against the bed again. Sakura's hand tried to stop her but she batted them away. "A message: your mistake by involving into this world will be your last."

"What is that…oh," Sakura's eyes grew and she glanced at Syaoran. He was visibly angry, proving her theory correct. "Oh, Tomoyo, I'm so sorry. They shouldn't have involved you!"

"Shhh," Kaho warned, eyeing the two girls. Sakura winced, both from apology and from Tomoyo's scraped hand touching her stomach. It was the only place the girl could reach and she tugged on her shirt like a child absently. "I was told one of the Haruto brothers was sent to Shanghai a few hours ago, I guess it wasn't Nick." Kaho told Syaoran in a whisper.

"Shanghai…?" Sakura was confused; her hand gently tightening on Tomoyo's out stretched one.

"Daidouji, can you tell me who else was there with Haruto?" Syaoran asked calmly.

"You're very formal," Tomoyo said with a smile, her eyes lighting up on Syaoran. Sakura quirked a brow, wondering if her medication was finally kicking in. "You did good," Tomoyo turned her head to face Sakura again. "He's a hot one."

"Tomoyo…" Sakura flushed crimson.

"I think she's drifting off, how 'bout we leave the questions for the morning. Let her rest," Kaho told them both with a smile. Tomoyo seemed to agree silently, her eyes shifting to the side as the medication kicked in entirely. Sakura gave her hand a squeeze before letting her sleep. Head turned away from Syaoran she walked out silently, body shaking with the grief and shock.

"It's not your fault," Syaoran told her softly, glancing at Rika. The girl was still sound asleep, legs in the same position. Her body seemed to drop fully on the double chair.

"Did you hear her? Nick said I made a mistake and they took it out on Tomoyo…" tears blurred her vision, bottom lip trembling.

"Sweetheart, Li's right. It's not your fault." Kaho interjected as she placed a cold hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you two go home, rest and come back tomorrow." Kaho tried to give her a smile, but the look on Sakura's face made her stop. "I'll be transferring to her case so no questions will arise, her family won't find out what happened unless she gives me the consent. I promise I'll take real good care of your friend." she glanced at Rika with a soft smile. "Friends…"

"Eriol and Nathan are coming to be guards." Sakura had no idea who they were, but she nodded anyway. What else could she do, her voice was on the verge of dying if she answered. Syaoran wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders, getting them to stop. "I'll take you back to the University."

"No," she managed to get out before sighing at his raised brow. "I saw a motel across the way; I want to be close to her just in case they try something." Syaoran nodded, understanding immediately. Sakura turned to face her other friend, not sure how to go about waking Rika up.

"Haku's on his way to come get her,"

"You sure…?" Sakura looked sideways at Syaoran and for the first time since they met, he could see the change in her attitude. Nodding slowly, Sakura let out a shuddering breath and began walking down the hospitals hall. Kaho watched her, arms crossed over her coat.

"When I met Touya, he was overbearing and protective of his little sister. She was nothing but laughter and sparkles, always skating around and getting into the mildest trouble. Their father had gone on a business trip, that's how we met. It was so peaceful to be in Tomoeda and not out here dealing with the bullshit, Touya was truly relaxed when he was away from all this…making plans for her and telling me how he wasn't going to allow his little sister to get involved." Kaho glanced at Syaoran, a sad expression marking her tired face. "Here she is now, all grown up. I feel like she's taking this war better than Touya had when I brought him into this world of ours."

"Do you regret bringing Kinomoto around? You guys dated for a year, didn't you?" Syaoran asked and grimaced as Sakura stopped at the end of the hall, only now realizing he wasn't following her.

"Not at all," Kaho smiled, watching them exchange looks from afar. "He matured fast and took to heart that _we all _live in a shattered world of blood and violence, not roses and smiles. Do you regret it with her?"

"Me either," Syaoran thanked her and left. Kaho sighed, wondering how long it would take for those two to admit they needed each other. She could see it in their expressions, the way Syaoran looked at her, the way Sakura moved closer and closer to him as they walked down the hall. Bringing out her cell phone, she dialed an old familiar number and walked away.

**Kyoto Precinct**

**7:26 a.m.**

Coffee tightly grasped between his hands, Detective Luc stared at a dry-erase board. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but no matter what his will to solve the case presently before him were thick. Emerald green eyes stared back at him from a badly taken photograph. Her own eyes were tired and barren. They had gotten nothing out of her; the evidence placing the girl at the Hourglass Café incident was only that, evidence. She'd gone in, but not out. Her fingerprints were all over the tables, indicating she'd been there as the young man, Haku Tsukino, had claimed from his written statement. Evidence indicating that bullets were emptied had come back clean, giving the police no help at all. The gun was easy to figure out, but the owner wasn't listed in their database, brining the detectives and police back to square one. Taking a cautionary sip from his coffee, Detective Luc glanced at the lines leaving the picture to the other places the young girl had been placed at. The university were she'd been arrested, the Hourglass Café, and a gas station. None of them matched and it was slowly becoming invigorating to deal with; especially since the girl had no record to base his investigation on. Glancing at the folder opened up on the table behind him were all three records from the previous arrest. All three cleared and released, with only two holding records.

"The president of the Shang Corporation just called to confirm they know nothing about the explosions regarding their Kyoto business." Luc looked away from the record folders, the young office entering the room stopping in his tracks by surprise. "Uh…you…okay detective…?"

"Tell me something," Detective Luc turned back to the billboard. "We were able to make three arrests, two of those suspects have been marked as red for the last two recent incidents, and yet all three have been released without charges." He stared at the suspect photographs pinned to the board, blue and green lines directing them to their cases. "Why is it we can't get solid evidence pinning them directly?" Luc turned then, eyes sharp as he waited for his answer.

"Um…I don't know sir." The young officer swallowed a lump in his throat, suddenly feeling nervous. "They didn't do it…?"

"Get Detective Sheldon in here and coffee…lots of coffee." He sighed, trailing after the young officer as he made a quick dash for the nearest phone. They needed to get this solved and fast before more businesses and more civilians were harmed.

**Crash Inn Motel**

**10:35 a.m.**

The shower in the other room hummed to life, bringing life to Sakura. Her body jerked as her eyes snapped open in surprise. Mind fuzzy, she stared blurry eyed at the ceiling before shooting upright and staring wide-eyed at her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar to her. The beige walls were peeling from the corners, the single framed photo of dogs playing Frisbee was tilted to the side, and the large television screen had been shut off for a very long time. The dust covering the screen looked to have been there for years, with a single line going across. Blinking back sleep, Sakura stared at the one wall where the noise was coming from. She remembered then, her fight to stay awake and failure to do so. She also remembered the argument the moment they'd left the hospital. People lingering on the street had given them a strange look. At least she'd won. The argument had been about where they were staying and after she'd been shot at, chased down, and harassed, Sakura didn't want to go to some fancy hotel that screamed for the enemy to find them. Every motorcycle that passed made her skin crawl. Every noise reminded her of a guns fire. Having explained that awkward feeling, she'd finally won. The memory of the confused glances they'd received from strangers as she walked across the street to a rundown motel, made her cringe. They probably thought Syaoran was some kind of molester.

Flipping over, Sakura buried her head back under the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. She felt like a semi truck had hit her and left her abandoned and bruised on the side of a ditch –again. Wasn't it just the other day she felt the same exact pain, walking down the halls of the university to her class. Limping to be exact, down the halls towards a class she'd fallen asleep in. Sakura shot up and winced from an awkward painful tug. School, she'd almost forgotten about the university. It was still the first week of classes. Racking her brain, she tried to remember if she had a class or not. Coming up blank, she lay back down and huffed out a breath. The dull pain in her leg lingered before it subsided, leaving her with a strange tingling feeling that tickled. Listening to the shower, Sakura couldn't help but think of the naked man inside. Her heart gave off a second beat, the memory of last night coming to light full force. The screams, the music, the noise of the cars, and the gun fire all came to life inside of her mind. Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to will the thoughts and sounds away. She didn't need it, not now. The screaming had been her, yelling for Syaoran as his car flipped like the metal was made of nothing but air. Fear had become such a normal feeling since the day she met Syaoran Li. That moment his vehicle had come to a stop, impulse had driven her to run for him. Tears slipped down the corner of her closed eyes and she blinked, wiping the wetness away.

She couldn't believe it; she'd been so scared that something had happened to him, she didn't know how to react. Admitting it to her self was only making it worse, but he hadbeen there for her since the beginning. Firing on each other put aside, Syaoran had been there for _her_ and her friends. Hand to her lips, a faint blush suddenly rushed to her cheeks. She'd kissed him, not the other way around. Why she was just now realizing all of this was beginning to make the beat of her heart thump madly against her ribcage. Whether it was the adrenaline of seeing his car flip or the mixture of surprise attacks in the last few days, she'd done the unthinkable and kissed him. The only thing that made her blush crimson, though, was the fact that he'd responded to her kiss. Swinging legs over the side of the bed, Sakura tip toed towards the bathroom and stopped. Syaoran was in there –naked. The thought brought on another rush of blood to her face. Glancing at the mirror placed behind an awkward white and brown counter, she began fixing strands of hair that stuck out. She couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep, after trying so hard not to. Syaoran had managed to get her on the bed, over the covers, but on the bed nonetheless. She'd wanted to wait until dawn to go see her friend. Syaoran's words, soothing, and kind had stopped her from over exerting herself and rest. Tomoyo needed her, and yet, here she was in a crap motel with the one guy she couldn't imagine being with.

Wondering how long it's been since Syaoran had entered the shower; Sakura glanced around the motel room. Their belongings were scattered on the single round table against the far wall. He possessed more items than a girl with a Prada bag, including her and she didn't even have a bag.

Syaoran's phone was flipped over and hidden beneath his discarded shirt, the thin device buzzing as a new message came through. Ignoring it, she snatched hers and prayed the battery was still good. One by one, messages blinked at her, giving her a gnawing guilt trip. She'd forgotten all about her phone last night, like it didn't exist. Her friends had called and sent message after message about Tomoyo getting hurt. Chiharu's furious messages were nothing compared to Naoko's frightened ones. Even Rika had sent her a few messages, wondering if she was okay and letting her know that's where she was headed. At least Rika knew exactly what had happened and understood the consequences of getting involved last night. The others didn't understand and Sakura was beginning to wonder if they would at all. Dialing a number, Sakura listened to the ringing as she fixed her self. Blood stained her borrowed clothes, the smell beginning to make her nauseas. Wondering if she had enough time to pick up some clean clothes, her thoughts were interrupted as the phone clicked on.

"_Sakura…?" _Nakuru's unsure voice came through.

"Hey, are you still at the mansion?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice. Shower or not, she didn't want Syaoran overhearing her. At the confirmation, her heart beat began to escalate. "Is Meilin there or Sera…I need to ask them something and I don't have their number."

"_They're at the University with Rika." _Nakuru's voice had changed drastically. "_Where are you?"_

"With Li across from the hospital," Sakura glanced at the shower as it shut off. "Can you text me Meilin's number? Thanks, talk to you later…" she hung up before Nakuru could answer, just as the bathroom door opened with a soft click. Placing her phone back on the table, she turned to face him and almost tripped over the table's leg.

"Who was that?" Syaoran asked, giving her a strange look as she gathered herself back up. Sakura could only flush at the sight of him, the motels towel hanging on his bare hips tightly. Racking her brain, she tried to remember if she'd ever seen a guy so evenly tone other than in movies. "Sakura…?" Syaoran arched a brow at her silence. Her own brows lifting in speculation she gave him a girly glance and flushed even more. By now, she was positive her face was the color of a tomato and he continued to stand there, like it was perfectly natural for him to wearing only a towel.

"Uh…Nakuru…" blinking, she glanced away from him rather forcefully. Her phone went off then, making her heart beat fast as she sighed in relief. Any distraction was the best distraction. "I'm having Meilin come pick me up or bring me clothing then I was thinking I'd go to the university." She told him as she quickly saved and sent a message to Meilin. Every second of silence made her want to look up, to check him out as he continued to just stand there half naked. "If Nick was the one that attacked Tomoyo, would he have had that one chick do it?" she asked him, sending another text to Meilin. Any distraction, she kept reminding herself.

"You're not planning anything daft, are you?" Syaoran asked her then. She couldn't help it she brought her head up to face him. His dark eyes bore right through her, pupils dilating as he read her expression easily. "Nicholas Haruto is nothing like that fool Jonathan, they may look alike, but Nick is more inhuman. He doesn't care that he hurt your best friend, all that matters to him is that you're out of the picture and he extracts whatever plan Wraith has for the underground world." Sakura let her phone fall to the table with a clap.

"What do you think I'm going to go do?" she snapped, arms crossing over her chest as she stood her ground.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking!" he snapped back. Sakura gave him a shocked look before recovering quickly.

"You heard Kaho last night, Jonathan's in Shanghai or wherever. Nick was the one that attacked my best friend…who, may I remind you, has nothing to do with anything of this! I'm not going to just sit here while she's beat up and dosed on some medication for pain while he's out there running around looking for one of my other friends to harass!" a large lump formed in her throat as she thought of exactly that. None of her friends deserved this, especially since it was _her fault_ all of this happened to begin with.

"He's not going to harass anyone else." Syaoran told her evenly or as evenly as he could get out. It was obvious his temper was rising and her attitude only made it escalade.

"You don't' know that!"

"Sakura, do you think I would let Haruto take out your friends just to get to you!?"

"This doesn't concern you though." The breath she took to get that out made her chest feel like ice had wrapped around her lungs. "I appreciate it, but come on Syaoran, look at the bigger picture here. He said I made a mistake and my mistake of getting involved into this world will be my last." She tried to keep her voice even, failing by a fraction as her leg began to tremble at the weight she placed on it.

"So what are you going to go do…storm the University until you find Mireille?" he snapped, arms going up in agitation.

"Yeah, actually I am." That hadn't been her plan, but now that the thought was out there, it didn't sound so bad.

"You're being ludicrous."

"I see it more as payback."

"Kinomoto…"

"No. Li. Mireille owes me for almost permanently paralyzing me in the shower room. That should have given me a clue that I was in over my head, but going after my best friend since we were in diapers…" tears sprung to her eyes as she shook her head slowly. "You can't stop me, not now." Syaoran gave her a look, reminding Sakura that he probably didn't know about the shower room. She'd completely forgotten about it until now.

"This is a mistake. You will get hurt…again." He added after a second, letting his eyes roll over the dried blood on her clothes.

"Says the one that is standing naked in a motel room, still bleeding from a head wound?" Sakura glanced at her phone as it buzzed on the table. "Look, I'm going to go see Tomoyo right now." Head shaking she crossed the room to him, hand going to his cheek. She felt him take in a breath of surprise, dark eyes wide. "Thank you," standing on the tips of her toes, she gave him a quick kiss and pulled away. "This is my fight right now. You of all people should understand that." Turning she walked out of the motel room, not giving him a chance to say a word.

Syaoran swore under his breath, crossing the distance to the small table. She was in over her head and being stubborn about it. Dialing a number, he listened to the ring as he searched for tissues. He felt the trickle of blood on his skin, the substance slowly going down the side of his jaw and dropping to the floor. He'd meant to take care of it the moment he got out of the shower, but her words had echoed into the room, distracting him. "Eriol, you guys over at the hospital?" he listened as he opened the door and peered outside. Sakura was no where in sight. "Kinomoto is on her way, but…no just call me if she shows. I have a feeling she's heading for the University instead." He hung up and growled inward. He knew deep in his gut, she wasn't going to visit Tomoyo until her objective was accomplished. If Sakura was anything like her older brother that was exactly what was going to happen.

**Kyoto Precinct **

**11:33 a.m.**

"Hey boss! Check this out," Detective Luc glanced up from his folder, brows knitted together. This morning he gave his team one rule, including Detective Sheldon, that he was to not be disturbed unless they found a lead on the three cases. Three cases, he keeps reminding himself, that were going nowhere. "Wasn't a…Daidouji, Tomoyo…prints found at the Hourglass Café case?" the young officer, square glasses framing his strong face, looked away from his computer screen with hopeful dark eyes.

"Sure," Luc crawled to his feet, exhausted and sore from lack of sleep. Ten cups of strong coffee later and they were still going through files and brainstorming, not something he'd imagine he'd be doing on a Sunday morning. Glancing at the clock he sighed heavily. Time seems to crawl by slower when one finds nothing.

Eager and optimistic, he pointed at the blue screen before his face. "A security report came in last night from Kyoto Hospital's medical ward, it was followed up by security police at the University, but the report itself is missing from the database. Apparently Daidouji was checked in at the hospital for multiple assault wounds from a mugging, but nothing was stolen." The officer moved aside, allowing the detective to sit in his place. Bringing up a file, detective Luc scanned the report from the café prints and chocked.

"She's friends with Kinomoto." He typed in a name, coming up empty. "Call the hospital and ask them if Daidouji had any guests by the last name Li or Kinomoto." There was silence as he waited for the answer. He couldn't believe it; maybe this was the lead they were waiting for. If she'd been at the café when the attack happened, then the girl may know about the car explosion the night before. Neither girl had a record, but Syaoran Li did. So did his comrade Haku Tsukino. The one sided conversation ended quickly, bringing his attention back to the problem at hand. "Well?"

"Their records show…" he paused, staring at the notepad he scribbled the names down. "Miharu, Yanagisawa, Yamazaki, Sasaki, and a Hiiragizawa as the guests since the time she was checked in. umm…the last one hasn't left since early this morning, the nurse said he's acting rather protective of the girl for just a mugging." he looked up, mentally flinching as he waited for the outburst. Detective Luc seemed to stare at him, right passed to be exact. Confused, he glanced behind him then back. "Boss…?"

"Hiiragizawa…" he said slowly. "I've heard that name before, why have I heard that name before?" eyes narrowed at nothing, he swiveled around and typed in the name. It took less time for the record to come up on the screen then Tomoyo's name had, making him smile. "Let's go pay Daidouji and Hiiragizawa a visit."

**Kyoto University**

**1:26 p.m.**

She had a plan in her head. It was only a matter of how she was going to extract the idea and not get hurt in the process. She knew she was way over her head and knew that one wrong move might land her in the hospital sharing a room with her best friend. She could just imagine Syaoran's "I told you so," look and her brothers disappointment. Shaking her head, Sakura walked down the corridors of the university, intent on one thing. If she didn't find Mireille, she was hoping to at least find the twin brother. Guilt seemed to bubble around her subconscious as she walked, reminding her that she'd not only ditched Syaoran at the motel, but she'd also found a way to escape Meilin and Sera. The two girls were more than helpful by bringing her to the university, under the assumption that Sakura only needed to change clothes and take a _real _shower; which she had done. The moment she entered the car, Meilin had been on the phone talking to someone. The look she gave Sakura, however, made her believe that Syaoran was pulling worried card. It wouldn't surprise her if he suddenly showed up in her path, with excuses and propositions to keep her from going through with her "payback". Deep down, Sakura kind of hoped he would. The tall, evenly toned, tattooed Syaoran LI had found a way to invade her mind since the moment he walked out of the motel's shower.

It was beginning to become harder to keep him out of her mind. Taking a shower had been even harder than that and rather painful. The dried blood had been a mixture from them both, reminding her that Syaoran was injured, but he could pass as functional. Her own stitches had completely disappeared, leaving her a nice size gap of fresh healing skin the color of roses. Instead of bothering Meilin to sew her back up, she'd made her way to the infirmary ward of the university. It had been a way to escape the two girls waiting in the dormitory and take care of her own business; alone. The young lad at the infirmary had been more than helpful when she'd asked for a bandage the size of her palm. Payment to keep him quiet about her bizarre wound and to skip the signing in process had been an awkward kiss, but as she walked down the corridors now, it had been worth it. For a brief moment she wondered if this was how it felt to be angry, wanting to extract revenge on a person and to avoid anyone else getting involved. She'd avoided, ducked behind doors, and entered empty classrooms all because she didn't want anyone else getting hurt. She'd even lied to people, telling Syaoran that she was going to visit Tomoyo, telling Meilin and Sera that she was going to shower and return quickly.

All that avoidance was starting to drive her crazy and all because Tomoyo was in the hospital. Sakura regretted not going to the hospital first, but she needed to handle this before her subconscious talked her out of it. Everyone would most likely be there, Rika and Naoko, even Chiharu and Takashi. It had always been the six of them since grad school and now that they were all finally together in college, something like this happened. Not wanting to think about it, Sakura crossed the bridge connecting the buildings together and searched for the bizarre tatted female. She didn't know whether it had been Mireille that initiated the attack or not and deep down, she figured Nick and Jonathan were at least man enough to _not _attack a defenseless female. It had been Mireille that attacked her in the locker room. It had been a female driver last night that tried to take Nakuru's Mercedes out. It was only natural Nick would allow a female to take care of business with other females; right? Not quite sure what she would do when she saw the pink haired girl, Sakura rounded a corner and searched the faces of students that passed by.

She saw her then, bright pink hair boring strips of dark red at the nape of her slender neck. Sakura froze in time, heart thudding madly against her chest as she stared in astonishment. From the distance she could make out two studs going through her skin, the piercings holding a ribbon that disappeared in the girl's clothing. Twins stood their ground on either side of her, laughing as they gossiped. It was almost like every common sense the human brain holds, vanished into thin air at the sight of her. Sakura stared blankly at the girl that hurt her and possibly even her best friend. Hate bubbled around her heart, gaining momentum as it beat rapidly. Palms sweaty, she gripped the corner of the wall and braced herself as she hyperventilated. It was just so sudden she didn't know what to do. There she was, across the corridor walking further and further away with two of her friends. All three of them were recognizable from the girls' locker room, from when Mireille had decided to play a little cat and mouse with her. Was it really only a week ago that she met these people? It was crazy. Balling her fist, Sakura took a few steps forward and stopped. It wasn't her, attacking someone out of the blue, gaining the respect and revenge Tomoyo deserved. It wasn't her. However, if she didn't do this now she didn't think she would at all. Releasing the ball she made of her hands, Sakura walked forward only to stop a second time and turn around quickly.

Mireille had turned, laughing about something as someone new approached them from the other end. Sakura pretended to have been there all along, at the end of the hall. Checking her cell phone, she stared irritated at the missed call from Syaoran and quickly pocketed the device. He'd been calling her all afternoon and right now she wasn't in the mood. He would only try and talk her out of this, reminding her she was in over her head. She knew that. Tomoyo was her best friend and she wasn't going to let something as offensive as an attack that didn't involve her go without a little revenge. Revenge…Sakura remembered Nakuru's words about vengeance, how the fights and the battles were all acts on reprisal. Someone dies, someone gets payback. It was the circle of life in the underground world. Sakura turned back around, squinting as Mireille continued to walk down and turn the corner. Taking steps forward, Sakura followed, keeping her mind and ears open as she tracked the girl as best she could. Fixing her shirt so it didn't stick to her fresh bandage, Sakura began making it less and less awkward that she was walking down the corridor. None of her classes were down this way; no one she knew had classes here either. Now that she was noticing it, nothing looked familiar. The large plate glass window was smeared with hand prints, not having been cleaned for some time. Stopping in her tracks, Sakura stared at it. The university was well off, janitors and professors usually roamed the halls and corridors as much as the students. So why were the windows down this wing smeared and double plated?

Her mind had been so preoccupied with thoughts and feelings; she hadn't paid much attention to where her feet led to. The girl's dormitory was a good distance away from her current position. After showering and changing into fresh, blood-free clothing, she'd ditched Meilin and Sera and gone off. If the two knew what she was planning then they would act on instinct and talk her out of it. Syaoran already had his friends keeping an eye on her. She wasn't born yesterday. Letting a shaky hand brush against the plate window, she realized then why it was looking like it hadn't been cleaned since the university was built. Voices echoed to her, stopping her heart just as it leaped down to her stomach. Whipping her head around, she stared at the shadows bouncing from the direction Mireille had gone and panicked. Spinning, she quietly walked back the way she came, pulling her cell phone out at the same time. A warm body hit her, scaring her straight out of her skin. Hand clamped over her mouth to silence the scream that threatened to come out, Sakura's eyes widened before narrowing angrily at the stranger before her.

"What…?" she tried to get out, hot breath tickling the hand still over her mouth. The voices continued to grow louder as they got closer to the corridors turn. Syaoran gave her a warning look and placed a finger to his mouth, releasing his hand away. She couldn't believe it. He had followed her from the beginning. No, she could believe it. Meilin had been acting funny when she went to take a shower. Sakura squeaked as he suddenly stopped, her body hitting his broad frame painfully. More voices came back at them reminding her that Mireille and the two girls were also heading back the way they came.

"Shit," Syaoran swore his voice low as he turned and scanned their surroundings. Guilt tugged at her consciousness, proving that he was right the first time: she was way over her head. Syaoran pulled her forward as they tried to first door. The lock didn't surprise her and she was hoping they could make it to the next room in time before they were figured out. Syaoran, on the other hand had a better idea. Moving back a step he kicked the locked handle downwards, the snap loud as it echoed the corridor. In seconds he was pushing her through the dark classroom and shutting the door with ease that didn't give off any sound. She was sure they heard the lock snap though.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered as she glanced around the dark room. There were no windows to give off light, no glow to indicate that electronics were plugged in, nothing. The shadows played off like creatures and figures, spooking her to remain still. Syaoran's silhouette moved as he turned to face her.

"Apologize later, we need to get out of here." Opening her mouth to say something, he placed a finger to it. "You walked yourself right into a trap." He told her in a hiss. However low his voice sounded, she was sure it echoed off the dark walls after that. Nodding her head to comply with the silence, Sakura waited as he took her arm. There was a spark as he light a lighter, the tiny flame illuminating their bodies for a brief moment. Turning, Syaoran scanned the dark classroom.

Sakura didn't know what it is, but every time they were in a spur of the moment adrenaline rush, she always managed to forget her cell phone. Remembering it now, she brought it out of her pocket and used the screen as a brighter light. Syaoran must have forgotten the same thing because the look on his face made her smug. Walking forward, he waved for them to head for the middle of the class. The stations set up had weird beakers and devices, giving her the clue that they'd stumbled upon a science lab. The dust marking the table as she placed a hand atop it, gave her the clue that it hadn't been used for a long while. Pulling her hand away in disgust, she dusted her clammy hand off on her jeans and swore as she brushed against the one wound that hadn't seen attention yet. The scab in the shower was fresh and peeling, but the cut beneath that scab was still deep painful. As they weaved around chairs and tables, the voices came through the door. Swearing, Syaoran snatched her phone and turned it off, making it disappear somewhere as he shoved her to the ground. Her knees hit the tiled floor with a smack, a wave of dizziness blocking her vision. If she couldn't see before, she sure as hell couldn't do it now. Syaoran helped her crawl forward, whispering under his breath for her to hurry. The moment she was safe behind the first desk, the lights switched on giving her a heart attack.

Heart beat dulling her breathing, she stared wide eyed at Syaoran as he rocked back and remained still before her. "What are you doing?" a male voice spoke loudly as he accused someone else. Sakura scooted forward and stopped, resting on her legs fully.

"I'm positive Li went this way." the second male voice said, his voice slightly accusingly. "The doors unlocked," footsteps sounded and stopped just as quickly.

"Don't you think he did that on purpose? Why would he get trapped in a room with no exit idiot?" was the harsh reply. Listening to them talk, Sakura caught on quickly. They hadn't been watching her, but Syaoran. Frowning as they argued over that bit of information, Syaoran began moving forward before disappearing inside of the desk. He waved her forward a moment later.

"He's got the girl with him right?" Sakura froze just as Syaoran latched onto her forearm.

"So, this is Li we're talking about…call Nick, tell him were heading back to the front." The first male said, sounding angrier that he had to deal with his companion. Sakura quickly crawled in after Syaoran, fixing her legs just as the second voice snapped.

"You call Nick. I'm going to search the class." The footfalls started the moment her back was pressed against the table, legs between Syaoran and against her chest as tightly uncomfortable as could be. It felt like time froze but her breathing grew louder. Fear ran deep as she closed her eyes and waited for them to be found out. The footfalls got closer and stopped. Syaoran ran a hand against her bare arm, trying to keep her calm. Opening her eyes again, she watched as his pupils dilated, head tilted as he waited for the same thing.

It happened together, the sudden shout as a female snapped "Both of you are idiots!" and Sakura's jolt of shock as the surprised hand slapped against the table they were beneath. Her squeaked had been covered by the stranger's words and Syaoran's sudden move to cover her mouth. "Kinomoto's on the grounds, Wraith wants us in the lab….now!" the new comer bit out tightly.

"But…"

"Do you remember what happened last time we fucked with the older Kinomoto? He's the second to last person we want trying to bust our balls, now get your ass to the lab!" she swore, her voice suddenly recognizable as Sakura willed her heart beat to slow. There was a grumble as they obeyed, footfalls disappearing away from the table. Though the lights stayed on, the door clicked shut and Sakura almost let out a sigh of relief. Waiting a minute to pass by, she moved to leave her hiding spot.

Syaoran shook his head to keep her still, his eyes narrowed as he listened intently. Side cramping, she waited impatiently for what felt like a century before he waved his hand for her to crawl out first. The moment her hand touched the dust covered floor she stopped, hearing movement on the other side of their hideaway. Someone hadn't left after all. Freezing, she waited, her eyes darting around trying to look for a shadow of any kind. Breath held she was sure whoever had remained in the classroom was listening to the beat of her suffocating lungs, mixing with her adrenaline rushed heart beat. The lights had stayed on, which should have given her a clue that someone stayed behind. Not wanting to move and not wanting her hand on the gross feeling of dust, she stayed completely still. Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the small slit of the table, trying to find them. With quick, silent movements he grabbed her arm and helped her sit back again against him. Narrowly missing bumping her head, she bit down on her tongue and held her breath. The metallic taste of blood told her she'd managed to bite down harder than she'd originally thought. Wanting to think of a "happy" place, Sakura imagined the male beside her in his towel again with no such luck. The position wasn't any better than before, the butt of an object pressing against her hip bone. Not wanting to move an inch, she braced herself at the aching feeling of her bones shuddering. Syaoran gave her an apologetic look, feeling her shake against him.

"Liam…!" a female shouted as the door opened with a thud against the wall. Sakura hitched in a breath, Syaoran covering her head as he forced her to stay quiet. He understood the dilemma, understood her freight, but any sort of sound and they were both gone.

"Look Aisha, it's…"

"I don't care what it is. Wraith wants that shipment out tonight otherwise it's all our heads. Jonathan's with Shang's daughter now waiting for our call!" she was furious. Sakura remembered the white haired girl from the pizza parlor and could only imagine her sleek gaze. As the lights went off and door snapped shut, they both listened as the footsteps disappeared.

"_Hold on,"_ Syaoran breathed against her ear, his voice barely below a whisper. She shivered at the feel of his hot breath against her skin and nodded numbly. Maneuvering out from beneath her and the table, Syaoran stood and squinted against the newly dark classroom. Shapes and shadows indicated tables and chairs, the odd designs as the bizarre beakers they saw last time with the cell phone light. Not seeing a shape that indicated a person, he took out his phone and lit the screen. Sakura crawled out at that moment, grunting and groaning at the feel of dust against her skin.

"Say it and I'll bite you." She snapped. Syaoran quirked a brow, watching her as she brushed her body off.

"I don't know what you mean." The glare she gave him looked odd with the shadows marking her features. "If you mean 'I told you so', then I'll let your brother handle that." Sakura pulled her phone out, adding to the light as she looked up at him.

"He's really on the grounds?"

"Yeah, we came together. Kinomoto wasn't too happy to know that you've gone off while Tomoyo is in the hospital." They walked slowly towards the back of the class to her confusion. "Did you really kiss the infirmary guy?" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, mouth opened in denial. Syaoran turned, shining his phone on her as he raised a brow. "You did,"

"He's one of you isn't he?" she finally said.

"Lane is…yeah…" Sakura groaned, getting a laugh out of Syaoran as the walked on.

"Where are we going? The doors that way…" Sakura tailed off, going silent as she stared at the dark wall covered in green paper. A web hung loosely against the edge of the paper, dangling like a forgotten string. Eyes trailing up she suddenly sneeze as Syaoran pulled off a vent cover. "No…No…NO!"

"Shush, do you want them to come back in here?" Syaoran glared, his brow knitted together as he waited for her to go first.

"I'm not crawling through an air vent." She told him stubbornly, arms crossing as she took a step back.

"Fine, I'll crawl, you go through the locked door over there and back into the mouth of the enemy." Sakura turned to the dark room.

"They locked the door?" she bit her lower lip, making a face as he waved a hand for her to go first. "Fine, just no staring at my ass,"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sakura smacked his bad arm deliberately before letting him lift her up in one swoop, helping her into the vent. Grunting and groaning she pulled her weight through and slid in. Syaoran followed after her with no strain effort. "Told you so," Syaoran said after they began crawling through the tight squeeze. Sakura sneezed, trying to keep him at the same time, only to fail. Syaoran laughed, the sound echoing off the medal sides and surprisingly making her smile.

**To be continued…**

So I'm not sure if anyone reads my other story "_Princess of Thieves", _but if you do it's currently under hiatus. I'm having some issues for some odd reason. I'm trying though. I work on it every day, but if only three sentences out of a whole chapter comes out in half a day…then obviously something's blocking my creative mind.

Anyway: Paybacks a bitch. It's Friday. Wooh!


	8. Beautiful Nightmare

WOLVES REIGN

CHAPTER EIGHT: _Beautiful Nightmare_

…

….

…

**Kyoto Hospital**

**February 5, 2012**

**2:20 p.m.**

Tomoyo was in as good of spirits as she could muster, trying hard not to laugh as one of her friends argued with the television remotes lack of power. Her ribs were bruised and with every breath she took to keep in a stifled laugh, tears sprung to her eyes. Thankfully most of her pain was going unnoticed by her guests of four. At least, that's what she'd thought. One of her guests, a male figure that has been at her side since early this morning, caught the wince of pain more times than she could count. His short cropped hair was an unusual shade of blue, which surprisingly, matched his azure eyes. If it weren't for his glasses, Tomoyo would easily mistake the tall brute as part of the "blue man group". As it were, Eriol Hiiragizawa had been placed in her hospital room as a guardian to make sure the people that attacked her at the university didn't come and make matters worse. Not that they would. Tomoyo was pretty positive they got their point across; she had the bruises and cuts to prove it. Even if they did come, she highly doubted there was enough room on her body for more pain. What Eriol was doing was sweet, but she was starting to wonder how long the guy could stand around for. Tomoyo shifted against the uncomfortable bed frame at the sound of someone knocking, all heads and eyes turning to the source.

"Knock, knock…" Kaho popped her head in, glancing around the room before opening the door wider. What she was looking for made Tomoyo slightly confused. Eriol was on his feet in moments at the sight of Kaho's guests behind her. "I apologize if I'm interrupting, but this is Detective Luc and Officer Terada. They've come to speak with you both." She eyed Eriol with a warning glare. Tomoyo frowned in turn before wincing. "The rest of you out before I get in trouble." She added as sweetly as possible.

"Sure Dr. Mizuki," Rika glanced at Tomoyo with sad eyes, leaning forward and giving her a gentle kiss. "I'll go make sure Sakura's staying out of trouble." She whispered so only Tomoyo could hear. Nodding, Tomoyo waved what fingers she could as they piled out, leaving Eriol and the two enforcement officers alone with her.

Kaho eyed the two men, gaze sharp as she warned them. "My patient doesn't need to be overwhelmed, so I suggest you behave as well." The second part she gave Eriol one last look before bowing her head politely and stepping out. Tomoyo could only watch. She knew her doctor was part the group that Sakura had tangled up in, she also remembered her from long ago, but barely. The two men stepped closer, the detective standing taller as he gave Eriol a strange knowing look.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked, immediately launching into his authority mode. Officer Terada made a strangled noise before stiffening at the gentle elbow against his arm.

"We just met actually. We have mutual friends as you obviously know." Eriol stated strongly.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo began her voice high.

"No, it's quite alright Miss Daidouji. Mr. Hiiragizawa knows why we're here, don't you?" Detective Luc smiled, the lines around his mouth giving them the sense of his stressful years as an officer.

"Not really, why don't you enlighten us." Eriol moved to sit back down, never letting his eyes leave the two men. Tomoyo gave Eriol a pleading look, hoping he would stay silent. Kaho had warned them to behave, but obviously he didn't care.

"Miss Daidouji…" Detective Luc turned his gaze away from Eriol's fierce one, a smile playing the corner of his eyes. "It's come to our attention that you and Miss Kinomoto are good friends, which brings my colleague and I to wonder whether you know anything about the incident regarding the hourglass café?"

"The Hourglass Café?" Tomoyo frowned only to regret it as she flinched. Briefly closing her eyes to avoid the tears from showing, she opened them again slowly and glanced at Eriol as he remained stoic in his chair. _They obviously know who Eriol is, but why are they asking me questions about the café?_ She wondered, wanting desperately to shift against the uncomfortable hospital bed. "Detective Luc, if there's a specific reason to you being here, please tell me. I'm in a lot of pain and well…after seeing my amazing friends, I'd rather take my nap now." She lied, only slightly.

"Of course there's a reason." the detective glanced at Eriol suspiciously. "We're convinced whoever attacked the café that you and your friends were at has something to do with what happened to you recently." For the first time he gave Tomoyo a once over, taking in her cuts and bruises, the strained look present on her face, and the glint in her eyes that told them she was miserable. "Do you know who did this to you?" he asked then.

"No," she was quick to respond.

"I see," Detective Luc gave Eriol a glance before smiling awkwardly at Tomoyo. "Has Sakura been by to see you?"

"I'm sorry but are you questioning Tomoyo about the café or about her friend?" Eriol asked before Tomoyo could answer. He knew the man's tactics, could see on the little notepad in his hand that nothing was being written down even as he poised a pen over it.

"Mister Hiiragizawa, why are you here exactly?" Detective Luc asked just as quickly. His shaded eyes went to Eriol, one brow arched in curiosity. Eriol grimaced, recovering quickly as he gave the man a perfect smile. The glasses slid as he moved his head, never once letting his eyes betray his position. Tomoyo was shocked and slightly nerved by the two men. It was plainly obvious the detective knew what he was doing, but it was also obvious Eriol was one step ahead of the game.

Before either one could counter, the door swung open with a sharp pang. "Oh my poor baby!" a female wearing large sunglasses to hide her eyes barged in, weaving easily around the two officers as she went immediately to Tomoyo's side. Surprised, Tomoyo stared in disbelief at the slender looking girl. "Mommy's here, I rushed as soon as I heard!" placing her highly expensive sunglasses atop her head, she turned sharp gray eyes on the two officers. "Is there a reason why you're in here questioning my daughter and not out there looking for whoever did this to her!?" Tomoyo couldn't believe it, here was a complete stranger pretending to be her mother. Raven black hair swooshed against her back as she suddenly stood her ground.

"I apologize…Mrs. Daidouji…"Detective Luc looked as lost about the woman's appearance as Tomoyo. Standing straighter, the woman glared daggers at him. Tomoyo had the pretense that she didn't know her last name until he spoke. "We have a team searching…" he continued only to be interrupted.

"I call BS,"

"Mother…!" Tomoyo said quickly, getting a quick glance from the girl. Winking, she spun back around to face Detective Luc. Officer Terada had taken a step back, intimidated by her sharp eyes.

"I just spoke with her doctor and according to her, my daughter hasn't even given you law enforcement a description of her attackers. Now…unless I'm wrong…then I'm calling BS!"

"Mrs. Daidouji…"

"Out both of you, question my daughter about this attack or otherwise you've been speaking about later. She needs to rest! Can't you see she's already half-asleep?" slender arms went to either side of her hip, cocking them slightly as she gave them attitude.

"I apologize," Detective Luc bowed respectfully, glancing at his colleague before handing Tomoyo a white card. "I'll return when you're feeling better to discuss your attackers." He bowed his head again, ushering Officer Terada out the door. The three waited a moment in silent before Tomoyo stared blurry eyed at the woman.

"Umm…" she didn't know what to say.

"Milay what are you doing here?" Eriol spoke up, getting a high-pitched cackle from the slender female.

"Saving your ass, a thank you would suffice." Rolling her eyes, she turned to face Tomoyo and gave her a genuine smile. "They won't bother you again unless they wanna deal with Wolf. I'm Milay and Eriol was just leaving." She spoke quickly, turning those haunting eyes on the blue-haired bodyguard.

"What…?" Eriol was just as confused as Tomoyo felt, making her feel slightly better.

"Syaoran wants you at the mansion. He went and got that Kinomoto girl out of a bind and got some information to boot. I've been appointed to play 'mom' for our patient until otherwise."

"What did Sakura do?" Tomoyo asked tiredly. Milay turned her eyes on her. She reminded Tomoyo of a wolf with those fierce gray orbs.

"Funny story about a tight space and air duct at the University, I'll tell you about it after you rest. Promise." She crossed her arms, waiting patiently for Eriol to leave. He did, giving Tomoyo one last look as he shook his head in amusement. Milay was something else.

**Wolfs Mansion **

**4:00 p.m.**

After climbing through the air ducts for at least an hour, Sakura felt like she could die sneezing and wheezing. Syaoran knew where he was going, leading her through the metal confinements until they were located on the other side of the university. Surprisingly enough, she didn't question how he knew which turn to take. If it was just her, she would have found the dead ends and gone in complete circles until it was sunset. Greeting them at the end of their little adventure was her brother. Touya was silent as he helped her out of the ventilation system and silent when he accompanied them back to the mansion. She'd never seen her brother so silently angry like that in a long time. Last time, she'd been twelve on a one time date with a kid from her school. Apparently her date had enough balls that young to ask for her hand in marriage, thinking Touya was her father and not her over-bearing older brother. There was no reason for his silence then and there was no reason for it now. She hadn't attacked anyone nor had she'd been attacked, so in her opinion Touya was overreacting about nothing. Then again, she had a nagging feeling in her brother's head he was trying to figure out why she'd made her decision.

Stepping out of the shower, Sakura used the palm of her hand to wipe a streak across the fogged mirror. Hazy reflection stared back at her, giving her a strange sense that it wasn't her on the other side. Glancing around the large bathroom, she found the towels Nakuru had told her were stacked at the far wall and pulled one out. After coming back to the mansion, they'd been bombarded by questions from the three girls she soon found annoying. Rose was the oldest, having more control over what they said, yet between all three sisters she had a headache trying to listen to one voice. Everyone found out she'd been in the University's ventilation system and wanted to know what it was like. How they found out, she had to force herself not to smack Syaoran out in the open. Making sure she had gotten every last bit of dust from her tangled wet hair, Sakura began drying off as she picked up her clothes. They were ruined, dust caking the knees of her jeans. A rip ran along the side of her pants from getting it snagged on a loose hinge she didn't think was good. Making a mental note to ask Tomoyo to fix it, her heart clenched at the realization that her best friend was in the hospital. Still. Everything she wanted to accomplish today didn't happen and all because they were already anticipating her reaction. Sakura hated herself for not seeing right through the trap, for not realizing that everything the two gangs were about, meant they would obviously want her to retaliate.

Wrapping the towel around her, old clothes in hand, she left the confinements of the foggy bathroom. The stream of heat slipped out around her as she let her bundle of clothes fall to the floor next to a laundry basket. The mini room had her wondering if the door to her right was connected to a separate room. Walking past and into a different room, Sakura flipped on the light of the dimly lit room, glancing around. It was Sera's and slightly familiar. Twice already she'd been in her large spacious room and borrowed enough clothes to start a second closet. Feeling guilty she ruined the last set of clothes, Sakura let the heat of the bathroom seep out and walked towards the large walk-in closet. Tightening the towel, her mind running a lap until she could think of what to wear, she didn't notice the dark shape entering from the opposite side. "What do you think you're doing?" Touya asked. She jumped out of her skin, whirling around in a flick of dripping wet hair. Heart thudding, she willed it to slow as she glared daggers.

"I was about to get dressed." She snapped, holding the towel tighter around her body. "Really," she stared pointedly at the door then at him. Touya didn't move an inch, making her angry. "I know you helped change my diapers and all but can you at least give me some privacy since I'm…well…" she trailed. As much as her brother was family, she just wasn't in the mood.

"I need to talk, you need to listen." He stated, ignoring her hints of wanting privacy.

"Listening while wearing a towel and nothing else is not on my to-do list, thanks though," her eyes twinkled with sarcasm, fingers digging into her chest as she held her towel securely.

"Sakura…" Touya stepped forward and stopped. He was angry, that much was for certain. She could make out the tightening of his jawbone as he struggled to maintain that anger.

"Fine talk, just turn around at least." She said in defeat.

Touya did as told, grunting. Sakura waited to make sure he wasn't going to turn around in one last word before stepping backwards towards the closet. Hearing the door open, Touya let out a breath she figured he'd been holding. "You're making a mistake," he finally said after a short pause. Sakura stared at his back, making a face. Dropping the towel and pulling out Sera's clothing, she hurried to cover herself back up.

"I know what I'm getting myself into." She told him stubbornly, voice loud enough as she went deeper into the closet. "Before you go off on a tangent, I did think it through yesterday. I also thought it through when it was my best friend's life on the line because I just happened to be in the wrong place at the same time." Slipping into a pair of jeans, she found a top and smiled. _At least we're the same size, _she thought absently.

"What do you think you've thought through? Wasting your life in a gang war is not something you should be proud to do. You have…" Touya started, body tensing. Sakura cut him off as she walked back out of the separate room.

"Touya," she touched his shoulder, having him turn around. "I don't plan on getting shot just by being your sister or having a roommate that's involved into this life." her words were soft, gaze turned up as she met his full six foot.

He searched her green eyes for some sign that she would change her mind. Seeing complete guilt mixed with sincerity, Touya felt his gut twist and heart sink. After trying so hard to protect her, he ended up doing the complete opposite in the end. "How…" he stopped, giving her the once over as he contemplated his next words carefully. "How did this happen?" Sakura gave him a sympathetic wince, she knew he was desperate for her to return to a boring life, but it was too late now.

"Honestly…" she sighed, knowing he'd find out either way. "Jonathan Haruto made a really strong pass the first night I got here." She held up her hand before he could protest and go off on another explosion. "I went on one dinner date, but I think that ships sailed. He tried to keep me away from the war between everyone. It wasn't meant to be especially since my older brother is highly known around here." She raised a brow, wanting him to explain. She remembered the voices talking about Touya being on the University grounds, could remember the sudden tenseness Jonathan showed her for a split second when she mentioned her last name.

"Not a chance," he said, reading her mind easily. Sticking her tongue out, he laughed, hand on her head and messing up her wet hair.

They walked out of the room together; Sakura felt better knowing that her brother was going to start accepting her decision. She still needed to figure out how she was going to deal with her friends, but at least she sort of got her brother's acceptance. She was suddenly complete, her life. Sakura knew that knowing her brother's true, bizarre life, may had something to do with it. Before coming to Kyoto, she had that empty part of her life run it. For a long time she'd been blinded by 'what ifs' and 'why,' scenarios. The day she got on that motorcycle with Jonathan, she knew she found something exhilarating to boost her expectations of life. Sakura had a kind interior, an observant front, and the will to stay strong and help everyone around her. It just happens to be protecting her friends and having fun while doing it. She wasn't going to lie; being around Syaoran and the others was starting to rub off. She wasn't going to lie. She liked the adrenaline rush, she liked the atmosphere of those in the mansion, and she definitely felt more at home then she did in Tomoeda. Whether it was the same thing for Touya when he began this life style, she knew the decision she was making was a good one. Everyone was family, blood related or not.

She saw Syaoran down the hall with Sera and her heart thumped. Biting on her inner cheek, she walked towards them as casually as possible. Seeing him standing there wearing clean clothes with his wet hair made her stomach flip and her heartbeat flutter. She knew what this feeling meant and it made her all the more prone to becoming clumsy. Hoping her clammy hands and sudden dizziness wasn't going to send her flat on her face; she gave her brother a sidelong look. Touya had a scowl on his face that told her he knew what was going on and didn't approve in the least. His scowl soon disappeared as they got closer, Sera's hushed voice coming back to Sakura. Something was up with them. The atmosphere felt tense as they approached, sera's posture that of stressful load downs. Her blue eyes found Sakura's before she turned back to Syaoran. He didn't look up or flitch, nothing gave Sakura the sense that he was even paying attention. She felt the thickness in the air and brushed it off, willing her beating heart to slow down.

"Hey," Sakura smiled, giving her attention to Sera. Sera's blue eyes widened for a split second before she smiled wickedly.

"You definitely look better than me in that shirt," Sera praised, putting the shorter girl on full blast. Sakura flushed, head tilted as she glanced quickly at the black, off the shoulder shirt. It barely reached her midriff, showing off her pierced belly. The blue diamond hung off a dolphin shaped trinket, Tomoyo had bought her for the Winter Solstice. "It's yours if you want it,"

"Yeah, thank you." There was an awkward silence after that. Sera glanced between Syaoran and Sakura, arching a perfectly thin eyebrow before glaring. Sakura fidgeted, not sure what to say. She wanted to thank him, but that seemed outrageous, she wanted to ask him about what Aisha mentioned back at the University, but that might seem like she's prying. Sera's body moved back a step just as Syaoran spoke.

"When Ryu comes back, let him know I need him Sera." Syaoran's voice was tight, hiding something as he glanced at Touya. Sakura never noticed before but they were nearly the same height, making her feel all the shorter. "If you're not planning on going back to Tomoeda, I need you and Nakuru at the warehouse." Syaoran's brown eyes were tense, the line around his mouth twitching. Something was wrong; Sakura could see it as if he just announced it publicly. He said nothing else, didn't glance once at Sakura, making her heart sink as he turned and walked down the hallway.

She didn't know what it was, but suddenly the need to escape the hallway ran down her spine. Touya was completely useless as Sera suddenly looped her arm around Sakura's, smile plastered to her white face. "You know what you need, a night out."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura hadn't heard a word, her mind running a mile a minute with thoughts and feelings she didn't think were necessary.

"A night out, you know…dancing, drinking, flirting…the whole shebang!" Sera smiled. Sakura stared at her dumbfounded, taking in the blonde's expression warily.

"That's not a bad idea," Touya commented after a second. If Sakura's eyes could get any larger, they did as she whirled her attention to her brother. He shrugged his broad shoulders, letting slip a tiny smile of concern.

"See…we got the permission from the old man." Sera laughed, slapping a hand against his arm in emphasis.

"Old man…?"

"Sorry Touya, kiss-kiss." She eyed him wearily before returning that look back to Sakura. "Let the boys' go do their thing while us girls' go and make a night out of it. There's a neutral zone, a club that has a rule about fighting." she said slowly, making sure Touya and Sakura heard every bit of her statement.

"You guys have a neutral zone?" Sakura was baffled. The last thing she needed was a sudden attack from _their _enemy.

"Yes, we have a neutral zone." She mocked, eyes rolling. "Look, your best friends in the hospital, you just narrowly got out of a trap Cobra lackeys made for you, lets go drink and tomorrow we can figure out if payback is truly what you want." She said, reminding Sakura of her plan to get back at Mireille.

"Where are you going?" Touya asked when Sakura was deep in thought.

"If I tell you, you'll just bring in the gang and make us noticeable." Sera defended quickly. Her tone of voice changed, making Sakura wonder if she was telling him the truth.

"I don't know…" Sakura started, thinking of Tomoyo.

"Yes, you do know because you're going, end of story. Now come on we can even invite your other friends." She dragged her off before she could argue. Touya shook his head, wondering if it was a good idea after all. He knew Sera and knew the kind of trouble the girl could get into.

**Shanghai, China **

**3:00 p.m.**

The cold breeze ran up his arms, sending a chill down his spine. Black hood up, sun glasses in place he stared out at the moving water. The ripples of the waves reminded him of little sharks, the ends flipping up only slightly. There were no boats on the water or patrols and skiers. The entire vast ocean was strangely quiet, making him wonder if they were being watched from a distance at the horizon. The shipment was supposed to have been here by now. Either someone messed up or something happened. Digging his fists further into the pockets of his black hoodie, he turned on a heel anxiously and walked down the docks towards the heated truck. They had one solid plan, involving a decoy and helicopter. It was a good plan, one he even approved, but there was always a catch or always a mistake that would take it all down. Looking back once to make sure their shipment wasn't appearing out of thin air, he climbed back into the warmth of the large black truck. Slouching in the driver's seat, hood covering his face as he snoozed, was a partner he wished stayed at the hotel. The snore was obvious if the heavy rise and fall of his chest didn't give it away. Letting the door slam purposely, he grinned as his friend bolted upright, hand going to his pocket for a weapon. Blue eyes glared daggers when he realized it was a ruse, gloved hand wiping drool from his face.

"Real funny Haruto," he snapped, straightening up before letting his thin body go back into a slouch.

"Don't sleep man, they're almost here." He warned him then, glancing once again at the clock. They should have been there an hour ago. It was both their lives on the line if they never showed up. Cold sweat made his skin crawl at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said five minutes ago." His phone buzzed then, making him grin even as his heart sank. "Looks like they're here," with a grunt, the trucks door was opened. The heat of the truck seeped out and immediately got replaced with a cold gust of wind. Slipping out, the two walked around the truck. Jonathan stopped, realizing someone was leaning against their vehicle. She hadn't been there a second ago.

"You boys' are real lucky," she stated flatly, smoke leaving black painted lips. A loud whooping sound beat against the cold air, signaling their arrival of shipments. Pushing off the truck, her black boots covering her legs what her thin skirt could not, she ran a thin nail over Jonathan's cheek and walked towards the water. He could only swallow a lump that he formed in his throat. _Yeah, they were real lucky they were alive and not dead in another country._

**Kyoto Hospital, Japan**

**6:30 p.m.**

_Tap._ Her body twitched at the unruly sound invading her unconsciousness. In her minds eye she was dreaming, reliving the horror of what happened to her. _Tap._ A face she recognized all too easily smiled as she shrank back against the large tree, books forgotten. The breeze that picked up suddenly ceased, confusing her. _Tap. Tap. _Turning her head as the face dissolved to be replaced by the bright pink female wearing black clothing, face dissolved into the color, dripping down like ink. _Tap._ Her heart fluttered as the pain escaladed around her skin, her eye, and her fingers. She didn't understand what was going on. Letting out a scream, nothing came out. What smelled like toxic chemicals wafted up her nose and she fainted, heart hammering to keep her awake. _Tap. _Pink ink dissolved like film against a glass, turning into yellow and green, before finally black at the end. The drips making that strange sound that continued to invade her unconsciousness. Her heart left off a loud pump, giving off one more beat to keep her alive and awake. Her eyes blurred as the colors swirled, turning into that smiling blue-eyed face she will always remember. The eyes twinkling with the horror he would soon inflict. _Tap. _She whirled around, body floating on air. Seeing a light, she held out her hand and stopped just as the knives flew through, slicing her skin. At that, she screamed.

The scream echoed through the hospital room as Tomoyo was forced against the bed. Eyes unseeing, she stopped, her heart hammering into her ears and her sight. Calm words soothed around her mind as they breathed into her ear. Shaking hands, sore from cuts and bruises came up. The strong arms holding her down let go, but lingered against her hospital blanket. She let her trapped fingers monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure, touch the arm. It was soft, firm, and oddly hot. Eyes still blurry from tears that slipped down the corner of her face, she turned her head. Blue met her vision, raising her heart beat. Tensing, she blinked and struggled to sit up. The strong arm that held her down held her down once again, this time less forcefully. She figured it was because she was too weak to fight back. Tomoyo let her eyes close for a moment, relaxing. The fear that it was the enemy made her hyperventilate, but the voice breathing into her ear was familiar and unknown at the same time. Repeating over and over again that it was not the enemy, that she was safe, Tomoyo finally let her arm rest fully against the arm over her chest. Turning her head, comforted by the words and warm body, she stared blankly at Eriol. His glasses were off, short blue hair covering most of his face. A blush rose on her cheeks as she realized the pain in her left arm was from hitting him.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he stopped her struggle. She nodded weakly, turning her head away. The room looked the same as it was before, curtain drawn on one side to hide the bathroom and changing room. The white cabinets were closed and locked, holding her belongings she knew where in there. "Are you sure? Kaho will be here any moment after that scream."

"Y-yes," she croaked, flushing at the sound of her dry throat. Eriol finally moved, standing as he went for the water at the end of her bed. "Thank you," she smiled, wincing at the pull of her cut lip.

"I told the nurse you were having a nightmare, otherwise she would have drugged you some more." Tomoyo's eyes were round with sudden fear. The drugs were the one thing she feared the most, after having a long talk with Kaho, they finally agreed on simple medication to soothe her pain, whether it worked or not. Handing the empty cup back to Eriol, she studied him with dull eyes. He knew. She hadn't told anyone, not even Sakura what happened to her. Eriol moved with a motion she was envious of, his healthy body sitting back down at the chair against the wall.

"You're playing chess," she stated dumbly, eyes alight on the board. Eriol nodded, watching her. "I heard the sound of the pieces…in my dream…" he arched a brow at that, making her blush. Wanting to tell him more, her throat closed up. Staring up at the silent television hanging off the ceiling, Tomoyo ran the dream again through her mind. She knew if it hadn't of been for the continuous tapping sound, she would have fallen into the horror of it all. It was that chess pieces echoing against his board that kept her sane. A soft knock before the door opened, Kaho's brown locks sweeping over her shoulders as she glanced into the room.

"Well you sure spooked the nurses with that scream." Smiling, she entered. "As your doctor I'm forced to recommend you take a sedative that helps with the dreams, as well as the pain." Tomoyo's eyes grew wide. "But as a member of the Black Wolves and a well-known friend of Sakura's brother, would you like a shot of the strongest tequila I can afford?"

"Mizuki…" Eriol warned getting her to laugh. Waving a hand in his direction, she sat on the edge of Tomoyo's bed.

"Sakura came by," Tomoyo's expression changed drastically, feeling guilty she missed her best friend. "She wanted me to tell you she'll be back in the morning. The girl's stayed a few to see if you'd wake up. Sakura also wanted me to ask your permission about a club."

"A club…?" Kaho's eyes were bright, the amusement written all over her face.

"There going to a club, get Sakura to loosen up. I guess…she feels a little guilty because you're here and not going with them." Tomoyo could only stare as it processed slowly in her mind. Glancing at Eriol sitting perfectly straight against his chair, eyes on Kaho, Tomoyo slowly struggled to adjust her own slouch.

"She feels guilty, doesn't she?"

"That's not for me to say. When Sakura came by, she looked exhausted. Touya says she's acting peculiar and after attempting to take down Mireille…" Kaho shook her head. "I think Sakura's trying her best to make up for not being able to protect her loved ones." Tomoyo's heart leaped, making the monitor beep quickly before she calmed down. Smiling, Kaho stood and walked towards the door. "Milay will be here shortly to change places with you. Syaoran says to meet at the rooftop."

"Kaho," Tomoyo got out before the older woman left the room. "Can I ask how…do you know what they used on me?" Eriol jerked, Kaho seemed to tense. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Tomoyo glanced at him then back to Kaho. "I know its some kind of drug; I can still feel it in my system just lingering there in my blood stream." She half whispered, her mind replaying the horrifying smell that wafted under her nose, the colors and faces of her attackers like a light.

"I'm sorry," Kaho frowned weakly. "Its untraceable, but we're trying to figure it out. Cobra's been making drugs since I can remember, they must have used a test drug on you that we aren't aware of as of yet." Eriol placed a hand on her arm, shocking her. She hadn't seen him get up. Tomoyo slowly nodded her head, tears slipping down her face. Kaho remained still before slowly turning.

"Takashi," Tomoyo told her once again, stopping the doctor from leaving. "My friend Takashi Yamazaki is really smart; he's basically a walking dictionary. I'm sure if you asked him, he can help see the particles and recognize some you guys' can't." Kaho studied her for a moment, watching the rise of fall of her chest. Eriol's concerned eyes were on her as well, a knit marking his forehead.

"I'll tell Li," Tomoyo nodded, letting her eyes close and breathe out.

**Club Genie, Kyoto**

**9:37 p.m.**

Even as they parked and turned the car off, she could feel the music of the club making her car windows vibrate. Staring at the large black warehouse building, she had a nagging feeling it was going to get ugly tonight. It was like a pit of despair sitting comfortable deep in her stomach. A line of partiers dressed in bizarre clothing close to nothing stood against the black painted brick wall. They all seem to sway to the music vibrating against the night, eyes watching passing pedestrians, watching cars as they zoomed by in a field of lights. Some were smoking cigarettes, letting the smoke trail up to the sky. A banner advertising medical business hung over their heads, shredded and spray painted on in glowing paint. Sakura wondered if it was an old banner considering the holes appearing in the middle of it. Following her friends' lead, she stepped out of her car and into the cold night. Goose bumps leaped to her exposed skin, tingling down her spine. She was nervous for no reason at all. It was early, but also starting to get late. That one hour of the night when everyone starts to come out. Shaking off her nerves, she let her legs carry her around her red Honda, small purse pressed against her ribcage as she stared wide-eyed at the bouncer blocking the metal doorway. He hadn't been there before. His intimidating muscles flexing as a few girls began to flirt and giggle loudly, the sound reminding Sakura of hyenas.

A loud muffler brought her back to earth, eyes following the red lights of a black and pink motorcycle. They'd all agreed on separate cars, Sera drove hers, while Meilin came on a motorcycle, and Sakura brought her own. Her excuse to not use one of the many outrageously expensive vehicles in the Wolf's mansion was for her friend's benefit of not getting ultimately involved. The moment she had told Chiharu and Naoko about going to a club, they'd been a little confused. They all had classes in the morning, Tomoyo was missing, and Sakura's "new" friends were more than daunting. Sera's charm worked, obviously. Sakura made sure her car was locked as she and her three best friends walked towards the parking bike. They were all wearing borrowed dresses; ones that made Naoko almost cry they were beyond expensive. It was fun to watch her two friends try on clothes, fashion straight from the middle of Paris. Least, that's what Rika says. A loud bang made several people jump out of their skins, Chiharu's large hazel orbs were rounded as she whirled around at the sound. Someone laughed, setting off another bang as a firecracker went soaring into the sky. Shaking her head, willing her heart to slow down, Sakura tugged her towards Meilin. Laughter and whistles began as another firecracker went soaring, the perpetrator invisible behind the building. Security guards tumbled out of the metal doors, getting attention as she talked mildly into talkies, pounding their way past and towards the fireworks.

Watching them, Sakura found she was more fascinated at the threat, than at the few people slipping into the doors unnoticed. Jumping at a sudden touch against her bare shoulder, she almost fell as she whirled around. Smiling awkwardly at Meilin as the raven-haired Li looped an arm over her shoulder, she brushed off the initiate surprise. Dressed in the most amazing sleek, black Chinese traditional gown, Meilin looked like a goddess. Sakura was slightly shocked she was able to ride on her motorcycle with the short dress. It barely reached past her hips, hugging her thin body like a glove. She hadn't realized it before when they were getting ready, but now that she was in the streetlight of the club, Sakura could make out a faint wolf's head hidden in the black of the gown. Meilin turned slightly as Sera approached; wearing a similar Chinese dress in dark blue. Trailing up the blonde's leg was a cherry blossom tattoo, unfinished, but shaded just in the right places that it didn't look it. What caught Sakura's attention, however, was the pink and blue mark on Meilin's exposed shoulders. The bullet wound was healing, turning into a deranged shade as it touched her wolf tattoo.

"What are you guys doing, come on before the night is wasted!" Sera's over-excited voice echoed down the street. Sakura arched a brow as Meilin scoffed. She didn't even notice the blond take a beeline for the door.

"I know someone that's already wasted," she breathed out so only Sakura could hear. Laughing, she followed suit as the girls walked towards the entrance. Some of the people in line protested. Someone shushed loud enough she had to turn around to see eyes turning away. That nagging feeling came back in the pit of her stomach. Something was off and she didn't think it had to do with the fact that Meilin's gunshot wound was visible on her shoulder. It donned on her the moment they treaded up to the bouncer, his bald head covered in tattoos down to his visible arms. The wolf tattoo, however, was plain as day. Half visible under his shirt sleeve, the rest of it made it look like a monster wanted to jump out and eat them. Sakura stared, Chiharu made a comment under her breath, and Sera gave him a hug that sent everyone double-take.

"Don't worry Gus, they're with us." Sera smiled sweetly at the large, muscled bouncer. He said nothing, giving Sera a nod as he released her thin wais. Sakura arch a brow as they bypassed the wait, getting a once over by Gus.

"Neutral zone…?" Sakura questioned, echoing Sera's own words just hours before. Sera didn't even look behind her as she walked in a clank of heels. Her long blond hair swayed against her back, hitting her hips with a breeze.

"Gods no, I only said that to make Touya happy." Sera waved her hand as she brushed it off with a laugh. Leading the girls down the corridor, she turned her head slightly as she commented, "This ladies, is a Wolf hundred percent territory. We own this place; drinks are free to us only. Gus knows who comes in and out; he's real good with memorizing faces. So have fun, dance, mingle, and get some hot guys…" she winked, pausing at the door. "There's no cell phone service in here, so it's pointless to not have fun." She laughed at the faces they all made, pulling the door open and letting in the loud techno music.

Sakura could only stare at the fog surrounding the mass of dancers, drinkers, and couples walking by with what looked like food on tiny trays. The inside of the club was far larger than she anticipated, especially since people were outside waiting to get in. Why they were waiting, was beyond her. The inside of the club reached two three stories, the second story harboring dancers and tables, yet it wasn't extremely crowded. Squinting against the blue and red lights flashing around, she made out an area shrouded in darkness. A shimmery red and blue cloth waved with the lights, revealing the head and teeth of a wolf. At first, it took her by shock, fear coursing down her spine as her palms became sweaty. Someone popped out, blue hair bright against the darkness of the second floor. The figure was unfamiliar and tall, hiding in the shadows of the corner, as well as, the glare of the lights. Her head turned, watching the crowd of dancers and drinkers. Sakura had a sudden sense that whoever they were, they could end this whole thing with just a flick of her wrist. Seeing them, she waved, surprising Sakura of her immediate fear. She had no idea who she was, but Meilin did. Waving back, she pulled away from the girls and headed that way.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Chiharu voiced behind Sakura. Turning, she gave her friend a reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes. Chiharu had always been the 'let's do it,' and the 'go big or go home' kind of girl. Seeing her doubting a club was different. Sakura had a feeling it had something to do with Tomoyo not being with them, but she brushed that aside as she glanced around the club.

"We're college students, we need to live a little." She said, not believing her own words as they came out of her mouth. The techno music switched up to house-techno, getting some cheers and roars from the crowd. The colors changed drastically, dimming to darkness as a green fog wrapped around them. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

"Something's up with her," Naoko whispered as the two girls watched Sakura make a drastic beeline for the bar. Sera's hand was waving frantically from the counter, her body raised up on tall bar stools. Sighing, Chiharu nodded and slowly began to follow. Fun, she repeated in her head, catching sight of more than enough tattooed people.

"Four Irish Car Bombs," Sera was yelling over the music. To Sakura's amusement the bartender gave her a wink and whirled around, his body moving with the music as he shuffled his way to grab glasses and beer, followed by a mixture she had no idea existed. As Chiharu and Naoko approached, Sera's bright smile seemed to warm them up. "Have you girls' had these before?" she asked just as the bartender placed down their drinks.

"No, what is it?" Chiharu asked, fingers playing with the purple hem of her short dress. Glitter marked her exposed shoulders, the decorations shimmering with the way the light bounced around the room.

"Guinness, Baileys, and something, something…" she waved a hand at the shot glasses holding hers up. "Drop it, chug it, love it." Sera commented in one breath as she dropped her shot glass with a clink, chugging the foaming beer in the same breath. They watched with amusement, her throat moving with each chug of alcohol. Sakura laughed as her face turned slightly blue from not breathing; suddenly wanting to have the fun she quoted earlier. Doing the same, she watched with wide-eyes as her drink splashed and foamed up. Hurrying, she began to chug taking in the smooth liquid.

A light flashed as Sakura chugged, making her sputter at the end. "Cheers," Sera smiled, showing the picture to Sakura. She couldn't believe it; there she was with her face buried in her glass, lights bouncing around in the background and wide green orbs. Shaking her head as she laughed, her attention went to Chiharu and Naoko as they finally caved in and took their shots. On cue, Sera snapped shots of them as well at the end, getting the same reaction.

"Smooth," Naoko hiccupped, face red in embarrassment.

"Here you go ladies," the bartender roared over the music, getting their attention. Sera arched a brow at the new shot glasses. Pointing at the end of the bar, he shrugged. "Compliments of that couple, she said if you don't dance soon she might have to call reinforcements." They all glanced behind them, squinting through the green and red fog as it slipped down and seeped over the bar. Rika held her glass up, red dress a huge contrast to Haku's black suit.

"He would," Sera mumbled, head shaking. Sniffing the shot cautiously, she smiled and cheered with her glass in the air. _P!nk's "Oh, my god," _began to play softly around the warehouse, the beat loud and different compared to the techno they were just playing. Sakura had a sudden theory that it had something to do with them being at the club. By them, she meant the "black wolves." Sera took the shot and began to sway her hips to the music. Jumping down from her stool to fixing her dark blue gown, she urged the others to take the shot, her blue eyes across the bar. The tattoo wrapping around her leg stood out more now that the lights changed drastically, shocking everyone's eyes until they readjusted.

Sakura winced at the sour taste burning down her throat. It settled in the pit of her stomach, reminding her a moment later that she hadn't eaten since the morning. Chiharu ordered a beer the moment her shot was gone, waving two fingers as Naoko gagged and swallowed her own sour shot. Smiling as her two friends finally began to loosen up she turned around to watch Sera. She swayed with the music, finding her phone and using the light of it narrow in on the dark space around her. Haku and Rika appeared a second too fast, making Sakura blink. Wearing a thin gown the color of blood and paint, Rika looked like a model out of a magazine. Her thin, white legs were perfectly straight in her black high-heels. A fresh tattoo marked her ankle, red and blotchy and sleek from cream. Sakura stared at it longer then intended, squinting as she took in the design that was becoming all too familiar. Sera did the same, body moving with the music, before she laughed outright. Hand on Haku's shoulder she shook her head and pulled him backwards, obviously to talk. Rika turned her eyes to them, blinking back the shock of a flash as Chiharu flashed a picture.

"For Tomoyo," her wide grin faltered as Sera came back, latching onto Rika's thin arm and pulling her towards the second floor. Meilin was standing at the top with the blue haired stranger, watching as Sera stomped up to them in heels with Haku and Rika at her side. "What was that about?"

"Haku's in trouble, I think." Sakura said, understanding perfectly. She didn't have the guts to tell her two best friends. Not yet at least, especially now that Rika was now one of them. The tattoo was the gang's way of recognizing each other. It was a way to tell the enemy to back off; otherwise ten more wolves will be on them in a second. "Let's dance," Sakura bobbed, fixing herself as her bra threaten to be revealed from the slimming gown. Somehow the girls' managed to put her in a strapless, black dress made of a material that jeans were made from. The zipper was set in the front of the dress, gold and invisible behind the cloth.

Beers in hand, Naoko and Chiharu followed Sakura towards the middle of the floor. It was awkward, being somewhere surrounded by people that gave them strange looks. Some people, Sakura was surprise to have recognized by chance. It was hard not to recognize them, when they all wore tattoos of a wolf's head. As they danced, getting into the spirit of things, Sakura had a feeling someone was watching them. It wasn't that people were noticing them, but the sense that someone stood against the glowing wall of paint, watching them intently. Twice, she pulled it off as Chiharu spun her around, arms in the air as they laughed and sang along to _Macklemore's "And we danced…" _song. She couldn't see anyone other than the blur of colors and dancers. Taking a swig of her beer, she caught a glimpse of Meilin coming down the stars with Rika, both girls looking amazing in their dresses. Rika saw her and smiled, auburn curls bouncing as she danced with Meilin towards the bar. Whatever Rika had chosen, she knew the girl would have a blast. Her affection for the blond, tattooed, bad-boy was more than obvious. As long as it made her happy, her friends would be happy. Sakura laughed as Chiharu began bouncing in her heels and purple dress, arms in the air, beer foaming at the neck and spewing everywhere. Naoko moved aside, bumping into someone as she avoided getting hit by the sticky liquid. The stranger turned, pulling Naoko into a tangle and dancing. The action made the girls' laugh all the more, allowing the new face to join them in dancing to their hearts content.

**Biwa Lake Docks **

**11:58 p.m.**

The fog of the lake rolled in surprisingly fast, the chill of the night making anyone's face numb. Rubbing his hands together to keep warm, he stared at the darkness around. No one was there, it was dead and silent. The rats of the lake weren't even on the docks. There were no boats tied up, no vehicle in the parking lot, no truck that would give away a mysterious drop-off. Syaoran made a face as he inched closer to the warehouse. It had been abandoned for years, marked by the police and the government as off limits due to hazardous material the metal and water caused. It was the perfect place for Cobra to make their moves without prying eyes from civilians and cops doing patrols. It was the one place that Cobra owned and a place that was usually crawling with them. Face numb, he used his hands to rub the skin as he tried warming up. He didn't understand why no one was around. Not one soul stood guard, watching the contents that were inside the warehouse. He knew something was inside, how could there be not? A noise caught his attention and he whirled, squinting into the night.

"Sorry," Syaoran shook his head at his comrade's stupidity. "Li, no one's here."

"Shh," Syaoran held up a hand, listening intently. It came back silent, the crickets weren't even chirping. That was one clue that told him something was up. Moving against the shadows of the warehouse, he inched closer to the opening and stopped, closed fist up. A crack of leaves echoed, sending crows to flight as they cawed over the moonlit lake. Syaoran grabbed his gun and aimed, seeing a shadow coming towards them.

"Polo," Touya spoke.

"What—"

"They're gone," Touya said, cutting Syaoran off as he shined a flashlight on the entire warehouse opening. The shattered wood planks that held the warehouse up, were moved to the side, revealing an empty docking port where a boat would have been. The water rippled from the breeze's current, dark shapes forming as it glided underneath the dock. "Are you sure they were supposed to here?" Touya asked, making Syaoran angry.

"It's a decoy," he grumbled, swearing under his breath as he replaced his gun back into its holster against his chest. "They knew Sakura and I were in the classroom."

"So they deliberately spoke out loud about the shipment." Syaoran nodded, getting swears from his two companions. "What does that mean?"

"Means they won this round," Syaoran aimed and shot, placing numerous holes into the warehouse. Touya leaped backwards, hand on his own weapon at the surprise. Turning on a heel, Syaoran walked back towards the car and stopped, seeing a shadow take off. "Kinomoto…"

"I saw them," jaw tight, he stared at the empty parking lot, following the line of white washed lines to the woods. Squinting, he made out another shape, this time more obvious then the last. A spark came and went, followed by another. Syaoran stared stepping forward, only to stop. "Shit," Touya swore and ducked just as the glow lit up the night and a blast illuminated the Lake.

**To be continued…**


End file.
